A Perfect Little Mistake
by Traban16
Summary: Tom and Granddad did something that NO ONE saw coming. "Tom you married our 10 year-old daughter off to a boy she doesn't even know like this is ancient China! How the HELL am I suppose to remain calm!" Huey/Jazmine! All Are Welcome!
1. How It All Started

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

* * *

Chapter 1: How It All Started

* * *

On a long highway a 1980 apple red Cadillac, was to be seen driving into the outer limits of a city. But, it wasn't the car which was of importance, no, it was the people inside. 2 of them were having a heated argument while the other was rubbing his head in pain from the strike to it just moments ago.

The one driving was an elderly man, about 80 years old, from the looks of him. He has white hair and going bald. He wore a green vest with khaki pants and brown shoes. He had a dark expression on his face as it was contorted in anger. This man was Robert Jebediah Freeman and he was starting to get pissed off.

In the back seats of the Cadillac sat two young boys. The one to the right was younger than the other. He was 8 years old. He wore a white wife-beater and baggy blue jeans with light brown Timberlands. He was the one rubbing his braided head from the smack to it by his grandfather. He had a frown on his face as he looked to the boy sitting on the other side of the car. This boy was Riley Escobar Freeman and he had a headache thanks to his granddad.

The older one didn't even give his little brother a sparing glance as he glared heatedly at his grandfather. He was 10 years old. He wore a white t-shirt and fitting blue jeans with black tennis shoes. His eyes, like the other 2, were maroon, but his was a sharper shade of the color. He, like his brother, has black, but unlike his brother, his was a large afro. He was Huey Percival Freeman, and he hated Granddad right now.

* * *

"Boy, what the hell did I say? You're goin' live here and like it, or I'm go get my belt!" Robert shouted at Huey, who didn't even flinch as he scowled at the man.

"No, I don't see why we can't just live in our house. No one said you had to buy a house, in a completely different state, with our inheritance." Huey countered calmly, but they could tell, that he was yelling, in his own way.

"Dammit boy! You can't live in that damn house! Your parents died 2 years ago and we just found out 2 weeks ago! I still don't see how in the HELL you did that! Just make everyone believe they were at work, or at school, but nnnooo they asses were dead! My son! How the HELL did you do it?" Robert yelled in confusion that a 10 year old had them all fooled, for 2 damn years.

"It was easy. None of you visit for the holidays, or birthdays, and you all had a grudge against dad for marrying mom." Huey replied calmly with a shrug. It wasn't hard to bury them since Chicago took care of that. They had been fine; until Auntie Cookie had come over for her DVD they borrowed. _'God-dam Napoleon Dynamite, I hate you.' _Huey thought as he inwardly rolled his eyes for Riley's love of the movie, while Granddad turned on to street.

"Well it doesn't matter, cuz now we're going to be living in this city. It's called Woodcrest, and you **betta** love it." Robert said with an angry look at Huey through the rear-view mirror. Riley stopped rubbing his head as a grin appeared on his face.

"They any hoes out here, Granddad?" Riley asked as Robert growled and reach behind his seat. He slapped Riley so hard that his head hit the back of Granddad's seat. He got up quickly as he started rubbing his braided head again.

"Boy, what the hell I told you 'bout cussing?" Granddad yelled as he turned another street.

"I still don't see why we moved from Chicago, Michigan to Woodcrest, Maryland anyway. We could have stayed in Chicago instead of this; _White's Ville_." Huey said as he gazed out the window looking at all the white people.

"Shoot, I ain't about to get my black ass shot just cuz you want to be in Windy city. Just last week some nigga tried to break into my house. I had to be that nigga with my golf club before his crackhead ass would run. Oh no, we moving here; where all the white people live, so if some nigga wants to steal, he can rob 50 houses before even see ours." Granddad said as they turned a corner to a dead end street. They drove for another minute before stopping at a house like all the others on the street.

"Fine, I'll live here, but this isn't over with." Huey said darkly, as he remembered the crackheads that tried to break into their old house. It was only thanks to him having found his dad's old katana that they had fled, after losing a hand. They got out of the car and started put their boxes in the house.

"No, it is over with. Huey, just stop complaining and enjoy this peaceful neighborhood. No crime, no pollution, and no crazy-ass niggas to fuck with us. Its great and you should enjoy that." Granddad shot back as he bent over to stare the young boy down.

* * *

Huey only nodded his head. He understood that his Granddad wanted a peaceful life. Aunt Cookie couldn't take them in, because she wasn't their closet living relative, and the fact that Granddad got them, or rather their large inheritance, first. Huey was smarter than Granddad anyway as he had taken his half of the inheritance out before Granddad got to it. Riley was the only dumb one, because Huey told him to get a bank account, but he didn't listen. Not that Riley cared too much after Granddad said he bought a house with some of the money. Riley only cared that 1/2 of his part of the inheritance got them this 2-story house, all the furniture, and food inside.

They spend 5 hours unpacking their things into the house before they settled down to watch a movie for their first night there. It was already 11pm, so Huey wanted some sleep. He took a shower and put on a t-shirt and boxers before falling asleep in his room. Granddad had tried to make him and Riley share one, but Huey shut that down with a Riley move. Simply put; it was totally gay for them to share the same room. Granddad agreed quickly and gave him the room closest to the stairs as Riley got the other one.

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Day:

It was an early morning, around 8am, when the door bell rang. Granddad shouted that he'd get and 5 minutes later yelled for them to get their asses down there. Huey put on some jean pants and walked down the stairs with Riley close behind muttering curses for being awakened. They reach the living room to see 3 people and Granddad sitting in there.

The first was man average black man in a blue suit with a red tie. He was smiling and had that 'I think I'm white' look. Huey quickly gazed at someone else before he said something. His eyes landed on the woman sitting next to the man. She was an average looking white woman with blonde hair. She wore an outfit Huey couldn't really describe, because he was already gazing at the last of the guest.

The last one gave him an air-like feeling in his stomach. She was about his age, maybe a few months younger. She had emerald green eyes that shined like the jewel itself. They were filled with innocence and playfulness. Her smile was white, beautiful, and sweet. Her caramel colored skin made Huey want to touch it, for reasons he didn't even know. The best thing about her, in his opinion, was her hair. It showed that she was of African descent. It was a burnt orange color and was in 2 puffballs toward the backsides of her head. He loved it; it was like she was an African goddess with that hair.

She looked at him starling at her and their eyes met. They stared at each other for 30 seconds before they tore their gaze from the other, their faces as red as could be. Granddad and the man watched this with smirks, as the woman had sighed lovingly at the sight. Riley just plopped down on the couch and rolled his eyes at his brother and the little mixed girl. The man stood up and walked to Huey with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, I'm Tom Dubious; this is my wife Sarah, and my daughter Jazmine." Tom said as he gestured to each of them as Huey shook his hand.

"Huey Freeman, and that's my brother Riley." Huey replied as he looked at Jazmine, who looked at him, then she turned away blushing. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Huey, we were just telling Robert here that we'd like to know our new neighbors. So we invited him to come with us out drinking a little." Tom said.

"Well" Huey said to see where the man was going with this.

"Well, we'll be going to show him around town today, and we'd like it if Jazmine would show you 2 around the neighborhood. Is that alright with you pumpkin?" Tom said as Huey frowned. So that's what they were up to; have the kids watch each other, while they were gone the day. Huey was about to protest, but then thought that he could probably gather intelligence and think of the best way to handle to the town. Plus, it didn't hurt to go with the girl; at least she looked like he could crush her dreams. He had finished crushing all of Riley's, so he needed a new target.

"Of course, Daddy, I'll show them around." Jazmine said in an excited voice at the thought of getting some new friends. She always liked making new friends, they were so much fun. Although, when she looked at Huey; she would feel cold, as if about to cry when he looked at her with little visible interest, as if a bug, but at the same time; she would feel warmth from deep within her heart and his like they were connected.

"Well then, we'll go get ready. We'll be out all night okay pumpkin, so I want you to stay with the Freeman boys. And remember, if they touch you inappropriately it's considered sexual harassment, and we'll sue Robert." Tom said as if it was as easy as, 'Have a good time'. They had all looked shocked for a moment, but that was all. Granddad gave the boys a look that promised a swift, yet painful death if they even thought about it. Huey shot back with a glare so cold that it could freeze over hell. Riley just shrugged, while getting off the couch, and started walking away.

"I don't care about this town. I'm Young Reezy, and don't care about this place until they get some black people here." Riley said in his thuggin' voice as he passed Tom.

"But Riley, I'm black." Tom said confused as Riley gave him a sharp look.

"Nigga, yo ass ain't black. You be down with them broads. Ain't no self-respectin' nigga go give them broads the time of day, but fake-niggas like you." Riley finished pointing in Tom's face.

"Well then, stay yo lil bad ass here and don't fuck up my house! Huey, you go with the lil' cutie-pie and make sure she's happy. Don't make me get my belt." Granddad said sternly as Huey sighed deeply. It was going to be a long day, but he had a feeling that Granddad was going to fuck up his life more in this one day than ever in history.

"Alright we'll see you all later, bye for now." Tom said as his family followed him out the front door. Granddad got up and headed to his room as Huey just sighed again and shuffled off to his.

_**

* * *

**_

3 Hours Later:

Tom, Sarah, and Jazmine had come back in more casual clothes as Granddad had answered the door.

"Well, lil girl, Huey's in his room so why don't you go get him and start your little tour." Granddad said as Jazmine nodded and walked up stairs as to not seem too excited.

"Robert, I hope you don't mind, but Sarah here has to take care of some business at her firm after the tour around town, so it'll just be me and you for the drinking." Tom said as Robert nodded. He could tell Tom was a light weight at drink, so maybe he could win a few bucks off him in a couple of games.

"That's alright, but we'll need to tell the kids." Robert said, but Sarah grabbed his arm and shook her head with a smile.

"That's alright Robert, I'll just check in on them when I finish my business if you 2 aren't back by then." Sarah said kindly as the 2 men nodded.

"Alright, kids, we're leaving and wouldn't be back until late! Huey, I ain't cook for ya'll asses so order something! Be nice to that lil girl and Riley, stay you ass outta trouble!" Robert said as they were leaving out of the front door.

**

* * *

**

In the House:

Jazmine had just found Huey's room after having gone to the wrong end of the hallway when she heard Mr. Freeman shout his message to them. She opened the door to the room and saw one of the last things she expected.

"41… 42… 43… 44… are you… just going to… stand there…, or are you… going to… come in… 50." Huey said as he did his sit-ups from the ceiling. His leg was tied to a rope on a metal bar from the ceiling. When he finished he did one more to untie the rope from his leg and flipped to the ground gracefully. He was covered in sweat as he used a towel to wipe it off. Jazmine noticed he was wearing a shirt and blushed at his slightly toned 10 year old body.

"Sorry." She said quickly as she walked in and stood there looking at him.

"It's okay, but I need to take a shower really quick, so can you go into the living room and wait for me?" Huey asked not paying attention to her as he got out his clothes. She nodded and quickly left the room.

About 30 minutes later Huey was walking down the stairs and entered the living room. He saw her on the couch watching "Code Name: Kids Next Door" and shook his head. When he sat down on the couch she hadn't even noticed him. She suddenly burst out laughing as Number 4 was getting his ass kicked by a bunch of hamsters. Huey listened to her laugh and found it almost musically. He shook his head as that thought came up. He didn't know why, but he wouldn't be drawn into her, at least not on the same day he met her. She stopped laughing and looked up to see Huey staring at her with a vague expression and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you ready to go, Huey?" she asked shyly as she thought he was thinking she was weird. She liked him, because she told her mom about how just looking at him made her feel. Her mom told her that it was that she liked him and explained some things to her. That was why they were gone for 3 hours, instead of one.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Huey said monotone with a bored expression, but on the inside he loved the way she said his name. It made him feel special, like his mom did. Sometimes he missed his parents, but knew that people died and that it was inevitable. Huey gained a sad look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Jazmine. She rushed to his side and gave him a hug like her mother did when she was sad.

Huey tensed at this sudden contact between him and her, but for some reason, he soon relaxed into it and brought his arms around her waist. She relaxed into him and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then reluctantly let each other go.

"Jazmine, what the hell was that?" Huey asked her with a raised eyebrow as she turned bright red and started fidgeting under his cold and bored gaze.

"W-well, my m-mom hugs me when I'm sad, and I-I did it, because y-you were sad, Huey." Jazmine stuttered out as her mind ran a mile a minute at the way he said her name. He said it as coldly as the other words, but there was an undertone of bliss to her name. She could just see them now; holding hands, riding the Ferris-wheel, sharing love notes.

"Jazmine!" Huey said for the 3rd time as the girl was staring at him with a dreamy expression. When he yelled her name she was jerked from her day-dream as they walked out the house and on to the street.

_**

* * *

**_

Later On:

Huey could honestly say that this town had some different people in it. He and Jazmine had visited all the places she loved. Even though at most of them he crushed her dreams, quite well if he said so himself, she didn't cry, much. He was impressed that she was still so bright and happy after all the things he told her. He could see himself with a girl like her.

They had even seen a lot of her friends. One of them was Cindy McPhearson. The girl would hassle Huey about his afro and how he could be black and a thug. Before Huey could make the girl cry, just from his words, Jazmine stepped in saying that she liked his afro and that being a thug could get him killed or worst; in jail.

Huey tore her down on the jail part, but on the inside he was really starting to like her. She was the first person, beside his mom and dad, to say they liked his afro. No one, not even Auntie Cookie, had said they liked his afro.

After that he stopped being as cold as he was and started to be nicer, if only enough not to give her the cold look, and just the bored one. Jazmine took it as a good thing all the same and hugged him again. She had even taken to holding his hand as she dragged him places, but after a while he barely noticed or cared.

They ended up meeting a boy named Michael Caesar, who Huey had an actual highly intelligent conversation with about politics. He and Huey became fast friends as they shared many of the same views, but Caesar was almost as cheery as Jazmine was. Caesar and Jazmine got along, but for some reason Huey didn't want that to be too much. Huey was far from stupid, so he noticed he was growing to really like Jazmine, but he had to remind himself that they had only known each other for a day, even if it felt like years. So, when he saw that Jazmine was caught up in Caesar he started to feel a bit jealous. Jazmine turned to him with a smile when he had that feeling and squeezed his hand, as if she was reading his mind. They talked to Caesar for about an hour before continuing the little tour.

They had met another named Traban, but he had to go before they could really get to know him. Huey could tell Traban was a martial artist by the way he looked at them before jetting off.

They had been out all day and the last place they ended up was a hilltop with a tree on top. They had both discovered it when Huey was looking for a place to rest without going home to Riley's dumbass and so here they were.

"Huey, are you okay?" Jazmine asked as his head was in her lap with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and gave her a raised brow. She may have known him for just today, but he'd done it enough in the last 8 hours that she knew what it meant. She smiled down at him as she stroked his hair.

"Yeah, why, are you okay?" He asked as he repressed the urge to smile, for the 20th time today. The damn girl was too good for her own good. She was starting to infect him with niceness, as if some type of disease. He couldn't believe she was doing this in one day, what his family couldn't do since he knew his mom and dad died.

"You look sad again, and you looked mad at me and Caesar when we were talking. Did we… did _I_ do something wrong?" She said quietly as she looked away from his maroon eyes and at the town below the hill. Huey felt like something was poking at his heart when he looked at her after those words. He never cared before if anyone was sad, but for some reason _her_ being sad over _him_, was not something he'd allow. He got up and turned to her as she looked at him. He sat behind her and pulled her into him. She snuggled into his arms as he tightened his grip a bit.

"You never did anything wrong, Jazmine. I was just being stupid for a moment. I'm… I'm… I'm…" he tried to finish time and time again, but couldn't say it. She finally placed her hand over his mouth before he could say anymore.

"I know Huey, I know." She said as they just settled back down to watch the sunset. They knew now that they were perfect for each other. They knew the other as if they were best friends for years, but Huey still couldn't get away from the feeling like something very good and bad was going to happen. He let those thought s go as he and Jazmine walked back to the house and ordered pizza for all 3 of them, since Riley was playing Playstation in the living room.

_**

* * *

**_

Much Later In the Night (12pm to 1am):

Tom and Granddad were seen drunk off their asses as they walked in the Freeman house. Sarah got up from where she was sitting at Granddad said to open the basement door. She did so and told them she would be at home as Tom nodded. Tom and Granddad wobbled drunkenly into the basement without tripped down the stairs. They rested at Granddad private bar, seating in the chairs as they put the liquor they had on the table getting glasses so they could drink some more.

"You know, I didn't take you for a heavy drinker, Tom." Granddad said while slurring as he and Tom drank more.

"Yeah, well, I can hold my liquor, but the only reason I drunk so much is cuz, we walked and didn't kill nobody's baby!" Tom exclaimed he twirled in the bar stool like a child and fell.

"Uh-huh, Huey and Jazmine looked cozy on the couch together. They look so cute." Granddad said as Tom got up. Tom nodded as he shakily got into the chair.

"Yeah, they make such a cute little couple. Imagine if they got married!" Tom said waving the Jack Daniels bottle as he drunkenly song "Here Comes the Bride" and Granddad laughed.

"Phhhpht… Nigga, Huey is like a little block of ice, the day his stuck-up ass marries her will be the day hell freezes over and Halle Berry is ugly like John Travolta!" Granddad exclaimed as he downed a bottle of Grey Goose.

"Then let's help 'em! Jazmine's too shy and Huey is too cold, so let's do it for 'em! We just need this!" Tom exclaimed as he pulled out a legal document pad and turned it to a blank page. Granddad got his pen from his pocket and the 2 drunken-wonders went to work on the contract that would change everything.

* * *

**And that's a rap! **

**Tell me what you think so far, or if you have any questions you can leave them in a review.**


	2. You did WHAT ?

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

Chapter 2: You Did WHAT?

* * *

Huey woke up groggily as he felt a weight on his chest. He froze and took some calming breaths as he assessed the situation. He looked around his surroundings. He saw he was in the living room with food everywhere and the TV on the title menu of "_**Kung-Fu Panda**_" from last night.

His mind froze. That was right; he was with Jazmine and Riley up until 12am last night. They had eaten junk food, which he substituted with fruit, and watched "_**Kung-Fu Panda**_" half-way through before falling asleep.

He was always mature for his age. Auntie Cookie had just said that he was like a 25 year old trapped in a 10 year old body. He had read much about the concept of love and even had people explain it to him. To be honest with himself; he didn't feel the way they said he was suppose to, but he knew that it just was love, or at least a very strong liking.

He was never one to lie or hide the truth; in fact, he was honest to the point of making others cry because of the brutally honest truth which he told. So, when he asked himself if it had been a good day, he slapped that part of himself and said it was one of the best ever. He never did things like pillow fights, or truth-or-dare, and most defiantly not tell his secrets to anyone. But for some reason, when she smiled, asked sweetly, or even looked sad, without him causing it intentionally, he did whatever she wanted of him.

She was the best person he had ever met. She was pretty, smart, and kind. Even though she was also naïve, childish, and weird at times, she was still the best in his opinion, but he'd only say it to her if she asked. She didn't write him off as soon as he spoke about how he viewed the world, but she did say he was weird and depressing after hugging him. She took the time to talk to him and try to understand him, if only for a few minutes yesterday before saying it was boring and moved on. He could tell she was the person he wanted to be with, if only in a short-term relationship and then as his best friend. He hoped that she wouldn't change and think he was trying to be too smart for her, like the kids in Chicago had done.

* * *

He was brought out of his thoughts by the weight on him shifting… to get comfortable? He was about to kick it off him, thinking it was Riley, but looked down to be perfectly sure. Oh thank goodness he did! When he looked down he saw burnt orange hair and the most angelic face he'd ever seen. It was Jazmine asleep with a beautiful smile on her face. Huey was sure that she was an angel, even if he didn't believe in that stuff. She looked so perfect and peaceful, like some undisturbed goddess He wanted to wrap his arms around her; to hold her and kiss her, but he knew they were too young for such intimacy. Plus, Tom looked like the type to kill him for that, and he wasn't sure if he could take on Tom.

Huey reluctantly had to get up to go to the bathroom and slid Jazmine off of him. When he was getting up she grabbed him and clamped down on him for dear life. He looked at her and saw she was still asleep, and not wanting to let go. Huey rolled his eyes at her idea of him being her human teddy bear and started shaking her awake.

"Jazmine, wake up and let me the hell go. I need to get to the bathroom!" Huey hissed out. He may have had the mind of a 25 year old, but not the bladder of one. Her eyes fluttered open in a way that made Huey want to do this more, if it meant waking Jazmine up just to see that.

"H-huh, what's wrong Huey?" Jazmine said as she gazed up at him. It was too early in the morning for her to care if her hair was a mess in front of her friend, but she saw he watched her with… love? It was the only emotion she could describe from his before he caught her looking and his face became stone again. It was then she noticed his legs were fidgeting. She gave him a worried look.

"Huey are you okay? You look like you need to 'go', like, really badly." Jazmine said in child-like seriousness. Huey rolled his eyes as he looked at her with an inward sigh of frustration.

"No, Jazmine; I just doing this because it's the newest dance R. Kelly came up with. Yes, I have to go to the goddamn bathroom, but I can't do that with you wrapped around and squeezing me like a damn anaconda. Now can you let me the hell go." Huey said heatedly. She blushed and released her hold on him. Huey ran to the bathroom like a crack-head to his next meal. He came back in a minute to see Jazmine with a mirror in one hand and the other hand attempting to get a comb from out of her uncontrollable hair.

"Jazmine, what the hell are you doing?" Huey asked her with his brow raised as she finally got the comb free of her hair.

"My hair, it's such a mess, and must look like a giant puffball with it like this. Normally my mom can get it into the 2 puffballs, but I never could." Jazmine said sadly as she bowed her head so Huey won't see her cry. She never liked her hair, and no one else did. The kids made fun of her, and she wished that she could have hair like her mom.

Huey stared at her before walking over to her and lifting her chin with his hand gently. He gave her a slightly kind look as he took the comb and mirror from her and toss them aside. He sat on the couch behind her and took 2 rubber bands from by her. He then processed to place the 2 in her hair and make the puffballs, like her mom would do. After twenty minutes of wrestling with her hair he gave her the mirror.

She was amazed. He did it just like her mom had. Not even her dad could get them the way her mom could but Huey did. She turned to him and hugged him with all her might. Huey was taken aback by the sudden action, but patted her back awkwardly all the same. After a few minutes of that they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked back to see Granddad standing in the hallway with Tom and Sarah. Tom and Granddad looked like hell and back. Sarah gave them a small smile as she walked up to them and inspected Jazmine's hair.

"Good job, Huey. It usually takes an hour to do just that for me." Sarah said as she gazed up at him and smiled.

"Well, I do keep up with my own hair, so I guess it was nothing." Huey said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sarah nodded and walked back over to Tom and Granddad. Granddad gave him a stern look.

"Boy, go take a shower! Yo ass probably smell like cow shit right now. And wake yo brother up so he can after you!" Granddad commanded as Jazmine let go of Huey to sniff him. She shrugged as he did as he was told.

"Now pumpkin, why don't you go home with mommy so you can get ready for breakfast? We're going to a restaurant so pick out a good outfit, okay?" Tom said as Jazmine walked to him and hugged him as she nodded.

"Yes, daddy, I will!" she said in childish excitement as she followed Sarah out of the Freeman house. Tom smiled at her as she left.

* * *

"Uhhh! Damn, my head hurt! I feel like I went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson! I need a damn aspirin." Robert exclaimed as he started to let the effects of his hang-over be known.

Tom nodded in agreement as he yawned loudly and stretched his arms high above his head. When doing so his legal document pad slipped out of his shambled, wrinkled, and stained suit. Tom picked it up and started to flip through it, just to see if he had messed up anything in his drunken stupor. As he flipped through it he noted that there was another document at the end. He read the document with his eyes widening a bit more with each line read. He dropped to his knees and dropped the legal pad in the process. Robert, after seeing this rushed to Tom's side.

"Tom! Tom, are you okay? Don't yo ass be hurt in my house and then try to sue me! I know you slick ass lawyer types! Always 'falling and can't get up' only to get my wallet! Get yo lying ass up!" Robert said as he examined Tom and found nothing wrong.

Tom picked up the legal pad, turned to the page he had read and handed it to Robert. Robert read every line of it with him taking off his glasses and cleaning them to be sure that there was no mistake of what it was. As he reached the end his eyes widened as Tom's did. He noticed 2 signatures at the bottom of the page. They were Tom's and his. He looked back at the top and reread the title of the page. It was entitled **'Huey and Jazmine's Marriage Contract'**.

He dropped to his knees as well and dropped the document. He couldn't believe it. In all his years of drunken mistakes, this was the second worst thing he had ever done in his life. The first being his own son in his opinion, because; if that damn boy was never born he wouldn't be dealing with this shit right now! He had married off his own Grandson to some little girl they knew nothing about. Huey would kill him if he found out.

"It never happened, mm-hmm, yup, that's what we'll do. It never happened; we just burn it and be done with it." Granddad said as Tom looked at him and shook his head slowly.

"I really wish we could, but this pad needs to be turned in tomorrow to the court judge here and if even one page is missing they can go into the fail-safe print copy and see what was wrote." Tom said like someone shot his puppy.

"Then we burn that too, and that's all there is to it." Granddad said as he got to his feet.

"If both documents show up missing then I'll be fired and thrown in jail! Then I'll be anally-raped by some giant guy named Tiny! I'm not letting that happen! Besides, if I go to jail you'll be there with me because of suspicion and assisting in a federal crime!" Tom shouted in hysteria. Robert gave him a blank look and sighed in defeat.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Robert asked Tom carefully, with the man nodding his head.

"It's all true, maybe even the raped by Tiny part. We will go to jail and will be anally-raped, but maybe not by a guy named Tiny." Tom said fearfully as Robert headed into the kitchen and got him a glass of orange juice.

"Okay, so what do we do? Their 10, Tom! We married off two 10 year olds like some Rednecks from Alabama, or the Asians used to do! Huey is going to kick my ass! Oh wait; he ain't just go kick my ass, but yours too. Mmm-hmm, he go kick both our asses, so you should be the one to tell them." Robert said in panic, then stated to Tom like it was the simplest thing in the world to tell Huey.

"Me? I already have to explain this to Sarah and Jazmine, you can deal with your grandson can't you?" Tom questioned Robert as the older man grew a look of fear on his face.

"Oh hell no, he might hit me with one of them explodin' nut-sack techniques! I'm too young to die now! I still ain't kiss Halle Berry, become a male model, or fight Jay-Z for Beyonce! No, Lord, no I'm too young to die!" Robert exclaimed as he fell to his knees again and raised his hands to the Heavens.

"Now calm down, Robert, I'm sure they'll all understand that it was all simple little mistake." Tom said calmly as Robert gave him a 'Nigga is you stupid?' look and shook head.

"Who'll understand what?" Sarah questioned as she, Jazmine, Riley, and Huey walked into the kitchen.

Tom and Granddad froze. They were so wrapped up in the situation that neither heard them all come in. How long were they there? How much did they here? Tom hid his legal pad and Granddad put on a big cheesy smile. Huey narrowed his eyes at their suspicious behavior, mostly at Granddad, because the man never smiled like that.

"Oh n-nothing, we were j-just saying that, um, we hope you'll all understand that we made a little mistake, because we thought the restaurant opened later, but it's opened now. So, let go!" Granddad said quickly as he pushed them all out of the house with Tom close behind.

* * *

_**An 8 Hours Later:**_

At first they realized they couldn't leave, because Tom and Granddad needed a shower and change of clothes, which took an hour. Then they went to a restaurant and ate for an hour. After that Sarah and Jazmine suggested shopping. Huey and the others wanted to disagree, but their man senses told them it would cost them their 'little buddy' if they did. They went to the mall and stayed there for about 3 hours. Then they went to the movies for 2 hours and saw "_**Speed Racer**_". Then they went to eat another meal for about an hour, and now they were driving home in Tom's black Explorer.

"Well, I hope everyone had a good time." Tom said as they pulled into the Freeman driveway and got up.

They went into the house and sat around the living room as Granddad sat in his chair and turned the TV on. Tom gave a tired yawn and stood up to stretch, but his legal pad fell and tumbled toward Riley. He picked it up and started reading through some of it. Tom grew increasingly nervous as Riley flipped through pages saying 'boring', and 'lame, nigga'. Granddad paid no attention to them as he watched B.E.T. Riley reached the last document when his eyes went wide. Tom swallowed hard as he prepared for the ass whippin' of his life.

"Aww HELL naw, what the fuck is this shit?" Riley asked loudly as he showed them the document by waving it. Granddad looked to him and paled seeing what he was waving. He started praying that Huey would spare his nuts their explosive demise.

"Granddad, what the hell is dis?" Riley asked as Sarah took the legal pad from him. She read it, reread it, and read it again; all in the span of 2 minutes.

"TOM, ROBERT! What the hell is THIS?" Sarah yelled accusingly at Tom as she threw the legal pad at him. He ducked under in and Huey caught it before it hit Jazmine. Granddad, at seeing Huey hold the legal pad, got up from his chair and started tip-toeing to the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? You 2 married me and Jazmine off to each other last night! This had better be some sick joke!" Huey said as Granddad froze on the spot from hearing the pure rage in his grandson's voice.

"Now calm down everyone, and let's not lose our cool over it." Tom spoke calmly as Granddad was planning on how to use the stupid man for a human shield.

"Tom, you married our daughter off to a boy she just met. YESTERDAY, Tom, YESTERDAY! You just gave her away like this is 1600's England!" Sarah yelled in disbelief at her husband.

"True, but at least it was someone her age. I mean it could have been Ruckus, would you have liked that?" Tom asked her calmly as her body went cold thinking of her daughter married to the man. The others were confused, but didn't say anything as they watched the 2 parents.

"You're right much, much, much better! But still!" Sarah said in partial relief as Huey got in front of Tom and Granddad.

"How could you 2 be so stupid? I mean really; could you have thought of nothing else, but to marry me to her?" Huey asked as he pointed to Jazmine. Jazmine eyes were wide whole time, but then lowered as she heard what Huey had said.

"She should be able to choose who she marries, not have you 2 decide that I'm the guy of her dreams!" Huey said deadpanned as Jazmine brightened up at hearing that. If only he knew about the dream she had this morning. Huey sighed and raked his hand through his afro as he glared at Tom and Granddad.

"Is this for real? Does this have any real merit on us?" he asked them.

"I don't know Huey, but I have to turn in this pad for my weekly inspection at court, so we can see the judge then and ask. It's tomorrow so all of us can go." Tom said as Huey nodded reluctantly.

"Wait a second! Granddad, how you marry Huey and not me? Where my gurl at, huh, Granddad?" Riley asked loudly as Granddad glared at him.

"Boy shut up! Ain't nobody was thinkin' of yo ass! The only think you go get is a foot up yo ass or a belt to it if you don't go sit the hell down!" Granddad said as he placed a hand on his belt.

Huey looked at Jazmine, but she looked away from him. Huey sighed out loud as he went to the couch and laid on it. The few seconds later Jazmine came over and sat down next to him as she played with his hair. They stay like that, not speaking a single word, until Tom told Jazmine it was time to go. She left in silence, never once looking at Huey. Huey sighed again for what seemed like the 100th time as he got up and took a shower. He got into a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He got into bed as Granddad came into the room nervously.

* * *

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. I still need you to pay the bills around here and drive." Huey said not once looking at Granddad as the old man chuckled nervously.

"And, don't you worry; I'm sure that lil' cutie-pie is thinking about how great it'll be to be Mrs. Huey Freeman. We Freeman men have that effect on women." Granddad said as he closed Huey's bedroom door, unaware that Jazmine had sneezed in her sleep with dreams of her, Huey, and a pony Huey bought her.

Huey let a small smile grace his face when Granddad was completely gone. _"Jazmine Freeman, I like the sound of that more than anyone will ever know."_ Huey thought as he drifted off to sleep; having dreams of him changing the world with Jazmine supporting him all the way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, just maybe.

* * *

And that's a rap! Tell me what you think so far, or if you have any questions you can leave them in a review.


	3. To Court and Beyond!

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

Also, I'm thinking of starting a Huey/Harem story and want to know what you think of the idea. Please leave me a message in a review to tell me what you think.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

Chapter 3: To Court and Beyond!

* * *

_**The Next Day, 10am:**_

This was the moment; they all thought, except for Riley as he didn't give a fuck, as they walked into court the empty court room to turn in Tom's legal document pad for inspection. Huey and Jazmine were more nervous than anyone else as they watched Tom go up to the judge and hand in the legal pad. The judge read each entry and stamped them with a seal of approval. When he got to the last one he gazed up at Tom with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Dubious, you married your daughter to a 'Huey Percival Freeman'?" The Judge said as he sat back in his chair behind his desk and laced his fingers together on his stomach.

"Yes your honor, but is there any way to cancel that contract?" Tom asked with pleading eyes.

"You know the law, Tom; we can't change these documents and can't disregard them from their purpose. Now, let's see if I can't find a loop-hole, or something." The judge said as he started to read the contract with extreme carefulness, that only years of experience could allow him to do.

"Damn", the judge said out loud with a low whistle, "you sure did a good job with this one. Not one damn loop-hole or technicality in the whole damn thing. Even if the writing is a bit sloppy and the page smells like liquor, it's still iron-clad tight. You must have worked on this for years to make it like this." The judge finished with a proud look at Tom, who blushed slightly at the praise and bowed his head a little.

"I did it when I was drunk, so I blame the alcohol." Tom said with the judge trying to keep himself from laughing out loud at the man's shame.

"You're telling me that the best damn contract you've ever written in your whole damn law career of 10 years, was a drunken mistake, like some kind of one-night-stand, or running over someone?" the judge asked as Tom nodded in shame.

"Well damn, I guess I should give you a bottle of Hennessey before each case, huh?" the judge said between fits of laughter as Tom hung his head.

"Don't worry, Tom. I'll tell you guys a secret. I do my job better when I smoke weed and I married my kid off to his little gay friend, now they've never been happier." The judge said with mirth, as he stamped the contract. They could tell if he was serious or not. His face then went completely serious as he started to read the contract again.

"Alright, it says here that that Jazmine Elizabeth Dubious is married to Huey Percival Freeman." The judge said as if asking who they were. Huey and Jazmine stepped next to Tom and looked at the judge.

"Right well, by the terms of this contract, signed by both former legal guardians; you 2 are to live in your own home and act accordingly as a married couple. You are not allowed the right to a divorce and are to seek counseling from a professional if you so choose. You are not permitted to live without the other. You are to share all things equally, unless they were supposed to be, specifically, for one and not the other. I'd go on about this crap, but really what else should I say, but good luck." The judge read seriously, then gave up, sat the paper down on the desk and gazed down at Huey and Jazmine.

"Thanks…" Jazmine said slowly as she looked up at the judge.

"Now, I'm sure that you'd like a wedding to-" the judge started but was cut off by Jazmine.

"A wedding? I'd love a wedding! I could just image it! Me in a beautiful white dress, with Cindy as my Maid of Honor! I could come in riding on a beautiful pony named Princess Cinnamon! Birds will be flying and a choir could be singing and-" Jazmine started to get lost in her fantasy world, but then Huey clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Jazmine, calm down." Huey said calmly as he released his hand from her mouth when she nodded.

They were in there for 2 hours discussing the contract, where Huey and Jazmine would live and how it would work best for everyone; mainly Huey and Jazmine. It was another 4 hours before they were on their way back home.

They bought a house after Huey gave up some of the inheritance, that none of them; not even Granddad and Riley knew he had stashed in a bank account. He had bought some house on the same street they lived, but didn't care which one as they listened to the house design and modifications done to it. Huey also bought furniture for the house and other things for it, as well.

* * *

_**Same Day, 4:00pm (Just in case you didn't realize what time it was):**_

The ride back home, from the mortgage office, many furniture places and electronic stores was silent. Tom drove with the same mournful expression he had after they left the court. Huey was not as effected as he should have been, and Jazmine was thinking of her life with Huey. Riley didn't give a fuck, but did care that he wouldn't live with his brother. Sarah wasn't too happy, but she accepted. No sense being sad over the things you couldn't change, but to be honest Huey looked like a mature and responsible kid. She just knew they be happy with each other. Call it 'women's intuition' if you want.

"Alright you both know the last house on our street? Well it's where you'll be living from now on. All the furniture and things Huey bought well be in there by tomorrow morning, but for tonight you'll just have to stay in Huey's room at Robert's house. Is that okay with you 2?" Sarah asked them in a soft voice. Huey and Jazmine nodded as they pulled into the Freeman driveway.

Huey and Jazmine looked 2 houses down to the left of Granddad's house to see their home. It looked like every other house, but it was positioned in front of the street like a road block. It was a two-story house that was just like Granddad's house, but its driveway was in the shape of a large U that had a connection to the garage on side of the house. From what they were told, it was the same floor-design as Granddad's house. The only differences were; a large in-ground pool, a large empty work-out room, an office room, and a library. Huey knew that the only reason it had all those extra things was because some of the bedrooms were convertered by the previous owner. So, there were only 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was still set the same as Granddad's house, but Huey wasn't complaining.

* * *

Huey had a slightly star-gazed look as he started thinking of all the peace and quiet he'd get there. He'd be to read in the library and store many of his favorite books. He could transform the workout room into a dojo for his martial arts and swordsmanship training, and have an office to work on his anti-government novels and theories. Huey could just see himself enjoying the peace of no brother, grandfather, or crack-heads. He could relax after a hard day of school with Jazmine as he read the paper. Yup, it would truly be his paradise.

* * *

Jazmine had the same look, although she was completely star-gazing, as she started thinking of all the parties she could throw, and the family life she could have there. She could have pool-parties in the summer, a book club in the library, and turn the empty work-out room into her personal game room for parties. The office could be used to spread her message about ponies and peace on Earth. Jazmine could just see herself enjoying friends, family and Huey inside her own house. She was literally jumping for joy; she had her own house at the age of 10! Plus, married to a cutie never hurt, even if he was a bit cold and didn't play with others. She was going to love!

* * *

Robert and Riley went inside, so only Tom, Huey, Jazmine and Sarah were left on the front lawn of Granddad's house. It was when they heard Sarah that they snapped out of their thoughts. She was standing there with a pleasant smile, but Tom looked like someone bitch-smacked him across the United States. _"I guess that's the look of a man who has no one to blame, but himself. It is half his fault she and I are married."_ Huey thought to himself as he looked at Tom.

* * *

"Now, now, you 2; save your excitement for tomorrow. Jazmine, go with Tom and get your clothes. I'd like to speak with Huey for a sec, 'kay?" Sarah asked kindly with her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face as she looked at Jazmine. Jazmine nodded as she and Tom walked to their house.

Sarah turned back to Huey with her eyes opened and the smile still on her face. Huey almost took an unconscious step back as he gazed into her eyes. Her usually warm and kind blue eyes turned arctic, frigid, and cold. Her eyes were that of a mother lion protecting her cups from predators. Huey, on the outside looked completely unfazed, but on the inside he felt almost sacred of what his new mother-in-law could possible do to him with eyes like that. She looked at him like he was a great man, yet a small bug, all at once.

"Now Huey, I have nothing against you, this is all Tom and Robert's fault anyway, but I want you to know that if you hurt my baby intentionally, I'll never forgive you. I can see that you'd never do it on purpose, but understand that she's fragile, like all women, and needs you to be there for her." Sarah said in a heart-felt voice, but it didn't change Huey in the slightest.

"You're saying this like I plan to crush her spirit and cheat on her. Do you think I'm some no-good, dead-beat nigga? I happen to think me and Jazmine will come to love each other." Huey shot at her with a slight glare.

He didn't know why, but when the woman's eyes soften he felt like a sad child whose mother just gave him all her love. On the inside Huey wanted to cry for some unknown reason, like all his pent-up childhood frustrations would be let out if he just cried in her arms. He felt that way when Jazmine looked at him with those kind eyes as well, but like Jazmine, he'd never show Sarah that kind of weakness, at least not yet.

"I think you 2 will as well, but I know what it's like to marry young. Tom and I were married at 18. We thought we were in so much love that we didn't even know the real us. I love Tom, don't get me wrong, but you and Jazmine are 10. Marriage that early is bound to have it rocky moments and challenges, but I believe you 2 will be strong and closer because of them. I just want you 2 to be happy with each other. You're too young to fall under divorce laws, and too old for legal guardianship once married. In fact, you can't get a divorce, because of the way you were married." Sarah said as she and Huey walked to the front door and sat on the doorstep.

"Yeah, I know. I was there when the judge explained everything else to us. We'll never be able to get a divorce, even if she hates me with all her heart. Look, I'll be honest here; I'm willing to be her husband in everything, but is she willing to be my wife?" Huey asked cryptically. Sarah looked a bit shocked as she knew what he meant, but that look disappeared as she nodded.

"I'm sure Jazmine is ready to be your wife. She seemed so happy about being with you, but all I'm saying is do the right thing by her. I'm sure you know what I mean. I can see you're smarter and more mature than the other kids. In my opinion, Jazmine couldn't have a better husband." Sarah said with proudly as Huey looked at her with a raised brow, but felt good from her praise all the same.

"Tom has filled her head with all his paranoiacs, and made her into an innocent and naïve mini-him, fears and all. Hell, she hid under her bed for 2 years after 9/11; only ever going out for school and meals!" Sarah said exasperatedly as she raked her hands through her blonde hair at the memories of her daughter cowering under her bed. Huey's eyebrow nearly disappeared into his hair line at that. Jazmine didn't seem that paranoid to him… was she?

"That's… something. I'm not sure what to say…" Huey said unsure of each word that came out of his mouth, a first for him.

* * *

Huey looked toward the sidewalk as he saw Tom and Jazmine coming back with 3 pink Hello-Kitty duffel bags. They were huge! Tom was carrying all three as he walked past Granddad's house to Huey and Jazmine's new one. Huey was going to ask why, but when he saw the man using every ounce of strength in his body to carry them, without looking weak, he knew Tom wouldn't want to carry them again. Huey turned back as Jazmine was in front of them with a small pink back-pack on her back. Huey deduced that the clothes in the back pack were only for tonight and the duffel backs were everything else.

"Jazmine, just how many clothes do you have?" Huey asked as he turned back to a sweating and out of breath Tom on the doorstep of their house.

"Not much, the rest we'll get tomorrow. It's only one more bag of clothes and then my other stuff. We'll go to my house in the morning, okay?" Jazmine said with Huey flinching inwardly at the thought of how much crap she must have.

"Alright, but Tom's helping and now if you'll excuse me, your father's dying on the doorstep we haven't even been at yet. I need to unlock the door for him and then let Granddad move my stuff in there." Huey said as he took out the keys the mortgage officer had given him.

He told Jazmine to go tell his Granddad to start packing his things and bring them to the house. Huey walked to his new house and unlocked the door for Tom. Tom picked up the bags and headed for the master bedroom. Huey walked back to Granddad's house as Granddad rushed through the door with a huge smile on his face, far happier than he looked earlier.

"Hehehe, I finally got yo terrorist ass out my house! Oh happy day, thank ya Lord! All I gotta do now is get Riley's little public mense ass out next!" Granddad exclaimed as he hopped and skipped down the sidewalk to Huey and Jazmine's new house.

Huey gave the man a raised eyebrow as he entered the house. It was 6:00pm already and he was tired. He had given up a little less than a ¼ of his inheritance in one day and was officially married in the same. If any man could keep going mentally, Huey would be the first to admit that man's greatness, but only in his head and never out loud. Huey passes Jazmine and Sarah, saying he was going to take a shower. He was finally done with his shower after 30 minutes.

He had on a white t-shirt with black basketball shorts and white socks. He walked down the hall and saw Jazmine emerge from the other bathroom with a Tinker Bell sleeping gown on. Her hair was slightly wet and slicked down here back and shoulders. Huey had to admit to himself that Jazmine looked beautiful with her hair down, but he liked it nappy better. Jazmine caught him looking at her and smirked as she flipped her hair from over her shoulders to her back. Huey rolled his eyes as they both went down the stairs to see no one inside.

* * *

"They must be placing our stuff in our room." Huey said as he looked out a window to see Sarah walk into their new house. Huey then sat on the couch as Jazmine stood up. Jazmine grabbed the remote off the couch and turned the TV to _**Toon Disney**_. They watched it for about 3 hours, before Jazmine spoke suddenly.

"Yeah… Hey, Huey, do you think we'll be a _real_ married couple?" Jazmine asked as Huey rolled his eyes when he turned to her.

"Jazmine, we **are** a _real_ married couple **now**. We're just way younger than we were supposed to be when we got married." Huey said, but quickly hoped she didn't catch on to the implied meaning of his words. He groaned when he saw a smile on her face.

"Huey Freeman, are you saying that you would have married me anyways in the future?" Jazmine asked in her cute innocent voice. Huey groaned again because he wouldn't lie to her. He was always a person for the truth, especially painfully crushing truth, but this wasn't the case.

"Maybe, I don't know. I like you enough to have a relationship, at least, when we got older; say 13 or 14, but now is good. If we were great with each other I would probably have proposed when we were out of college. I guess 15 years early is okay with me." Huey said matter-of-factly as she stared at him. Then she stood in front of him and out-reached her hand to him like a lady of the 1800s.

"Then do it; propose to me so we can start our new happy life together." Jazmine chirped happily. Huey gave her a blank look and a raised eyebrow as he looked from her to her hand.

"Jazmine, that's stupid. Why would I do that when your dad kinda saved me the trouble and years of building up courage to do it?" Huey said deadpanned. Jazmine was about to respond, when Buzz Lightyear came on. Huey and Jazmine turned their attention to the TV when they heard Buzz speak.

"_**To Infinity and Beyond!"**_ Buzz exclaimed as he rocketed through space on his jet pack-thingy. Jazmine turned to Huey with a gleam in her eye. Huey was a bit nervous at what kind of ideas she may have been getting.

"See Huey, Buzz has the right idea. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives so why can't you do this one little thing to show that I'll be important to you. Unless… unless I'm not…" Jazmine said as she became quieter as she reached her own weird logic. Huey sighed as he got up from the couch.

"Hold on 5 seconds, Jazmine." Huey said quickly as he ran past her and up the stairs. Jazmine hung her head thinking Huey was trying to abandon her, but reached it as Huey was back in 5 seconds. He was breathing a little heavy as he held something behind his back.

Huey then started to walk up to Jazmine with a small smile on his face as he walked slowly. He pulled a small box from behind his back and held it in his right hand as he stopped in front of Jazmine.

"I was going to save this for our first night in our new house, because I wanted it to be special. I didn't know your size, but your mom helped pick it out when you were picking out furniture in the mall." Huey said as he got on one knee. Jazmine looked deep in thought as she recalled that moment.

"So that's why you and mommy were gone when I found that cute little dresser." Jazmine said as realization struck her of that event. Huey nodded as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah well, I wanted to wait and surprise you, but I guess I can do it now." Huey said as he opened the small box to reveal a ring.

It was a small wedding band ring. It was a bright polished gold and had the initials J.F on it. It shone like the sun in the middle of the day. Jazmine stared at it with wide eyes. Huey bought her a wedding ring! She wanted to scream, jump, and crush him with a hug, but restrained herself. This was a HUGE moment so she wouldn't blow it. Huey looked up into her eyes and saw she was happier than she acted. He figured she was waiting for him. He bowed his head as he rolled his eyes at what he was about to do. He then picked his head up and gave her a small smile.

"Jazmine, you're right. We are going to be spending the rest of our lives together, so I need to start off on the right way; by showing you that you're the most important person to me now and forever. I want you to always know that, even when I don't show it. There will be times I'm a stubborn jackass, and you'll be a naïve woman, but we'll get past that, because you and Buzz were right. We'll be together to Infinity and beyond." Huey said as he was about to slip the ring on her ring-finger, but she held up her other hand to make him stop. She took a quick glance behind him and then locked eyes with him as she spoke.

"That was beautiful and all Huey, but I want to hear you actually propose to me, and not just sweet-talk speeches." Jazmine said in almost a mocking tone. Huey sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. The things he would be doing for this girl.

"Jazmine Elizabeth Dubious, will you marry me?" Huey asked as sweetly as he could, which was all that sweet.

"Yes, yes I will!" Jazmine exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She let out a girly high-pitched squeal as she tackled him and proceeded to kiss him rapidly on his cheek.

* * *

It was then Huey heard multiple people clapping and someone laughing. He gently moved Jazmine, or threw her really, off of him as he stood to see who was there. It was their family and he was pissed. Granddad, Tom, and Sarah were clapping, while Riley was on the floor laughing his ass off. Granddad looked at Huey proudly and Tom had finally looked normal. Sarah was clapping with a romanced girly look in her eyes as she cried over their little scene. Riley was rolling on the floor laughing like a madman as if he saw Pablo Francisco and Dane Cook do a comedy battle against one another.

"Damn brah, she already got yo ass whipped, and what was with that Buzz Lightyear shit! You 2 ain't even hit yet and she already got you whipped worse than they did slaves! Nigga, I hope you got bandages and shit, cuz that looked painful! I bet even Ray Charles is like, _"Damn, even I saw that shit coming"_! Oh, oh, I bet Jesus is chillin' in heaven watchin' this like, _"Damn nigga, even I didn't get whipped like that"_! Huey yo ass- OW!" Riley ranted through his laughter, only to be hit by Huey's foot to his face and Granddad's belt to his butt. Huey kicked him a few times, before letting Granddad take him upstairs for an ass-whipping he'd never forget. That'll teach him for cursing in front of people; although Granddad was chuckling at what was said, as he carried Riley up the stairs.

Sarah and Tom gave Huey an approving looking, not that he cared or needed it, before leaving for their own house. Huey turned to Jazmine, who was sitting on the couch trying to look innocent and cute, not that it was _too_ hard. If Huey didn't believe there was evil and bad deep, deep, _**deep**_ within her, he would have believed she was innocent. He gave her a slight glare as he sat down next to her.

"How long?" Huey asked as he tried to keep his embarrassment out of his voice. Jazmine turned to him and laid her head on his chest as she looked up into his maroon eyes. He sighed inwardly at the cute and sweet act she was put on, but then remembered it was only an act this time.

"When you started to open the box." Jazmine replied in a matter-a-fact way as Huey raised an eyebrow at her nonchalant cute attitude.

"Why?" he asked.

"Two reasons: One; I wanted an audience and witnesses, and you might have chased them away, and 2; I thought it was funny." Jazmine said while laughing at her second reason.

Huey rolled his eyes as he watched her cuddle into him. He seriously wanted to hit her, with a pillow, but decided against it for sleep. They needed to wake up early to direct the furniture movers and other things. They needed to be up by at least 8am tomorrow, even if it was a Sunday. He tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was time for bed. She wanted to whine, but she knew it was an important day tomorrow. She followed him to his room, well their room for the night. He opened the door to see his room barren of everything, but the bed. He guessed Riley took his dresser and furniture when they were moving his clothes and stuff.

Oh well, he shrugged as he cast back the covers and ushered Jazmine into bed. She slid into the bed as quickly as she could with Huey following in suit. She cuddled her head back into his chest as they both got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her wait. At her she 'eep-ed' and tensed, but soon relaxed and snuggled deeper into his small chest. Huey smiled in the darkness of his room, he could really get used to her being so close and comfortable with him. They felt drowsy after a few minutes, and allowed sleep to wisp them away; to dreams of loving times in each other's arms, or, in Jazmine's case, on magical ponies riding into the sunset.

Yeah, they'd be together… Up to infinity and far beyond…

* * *

**That's it!**

**Happy Holidays, or for me: Merry Chirstams!**

**This is my gift to you, so enjoy it, LOL!**

**Have a safe night and remember: On December 31 is Weasel Stomping Day! If you don't know what that is look it up on YouTube!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**-T.K**


	4. Our First Day

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

Chapter 4: Our First Day (Just Not The Best)!

* * *

_**The Next Day, 7am:**_

Huey woke up feeling warmer than he normally did. He looked around in confusion, until he locked his eyes on a mess of burnt orange colored hair. He let a small smile come to his face as he gazed at the girl he'd be spending the rest of his life with. He wanted to let her sleep, but then again he was Huey Freeman.

"Jazmine, get up. We have to get ready for the movers, and then we need to head to a grocery store to get some food." Huey said as he slipped from under her and started to shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around in the same confusion he did.

"Where am I?" Jazmine asked in a slightly scared voice for not knowing where she was.

"We're in my old room at Granddad's house. Now get up and take a shower, the movers will be here and we have to show them where to put our stuff." Huey said in a stern voice. Jazmine looked at him and frowned as she followed his command. Huey's heart gave a painful tug at her frown, but he was pretty sure she only frowned from being woken up so early. Huey took the downstairs' shower as Jazmine took the upstairs' one.

After about 30 minutes of showering, Huey came out in a white t-shirt a brown unbuttoned shirt over it. He had blue jeans and brown Timberland boots. Huey went sat at the kitchen table so that he and Jazmine could eat breakfast and talk about how they were going to set some of the furniture. He waited a full and agonizing 10 minutes for Jazmine. Jazmine came into the kitchen, just as happy as could be, while Huey was 3 seconds from banging his head into the table. He looked at her and saw she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a pink shirt and jacket. Huey didn't give a damn about the shoes as he was checking her out. Jazmine gave a giggle at how obvious he was being about.

"Huey, if I remember right then we're married, which means; you don't have to stare at me like that. Do I look that good in this?" She asked with some amusement in her voice as she gave a twirl so he could see all sides. Huey gave her a slight glare, but still checked her out all the same.

"Yes, you do, but that's beside the point. We need to discuss how we're going to have the house set-up, before the movers get here. Now come have some breakfast before you whine that you're hungry, like you did in the mall yesterday." Huey said plainly, as she glared at him. He didn't know why, but her glaring was kind of funny to him. He let a chuckle slip as he gave her a bowl of cereal.

"Am I funny or something?" Jazmine asked as she started to eat her cereal when Huey went to fix himself a bowl. Huey shook his head as he tried playing innocent.

"No, I just thought of something funny." Huey said smoothly. Jazmine gave a small shrug as she continued eating.

* * *

They ate for 10 minutes, talking about where everything would go in the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bedrooms, but before they could discuss the others they saw a large moving truck past the window. They walked outside to meet the truck at their house as the movers parked in front and got out. The movers looked at the 2 of them in confusion. They looked at Huey as his face basically spelled 'bland, bored, and uninterested'. They turned to Jazmine as she radiated happiness, joy and excitement. They were going to question where their parent were, but just didn't give a damn, because they weren't getting paid enough to care.

"Where do you want 'em?" The leader of the movers asked gruffly. Huey opened the door with his key and they began moving the things in. It was 4 hours until the truck was empty, and they had placed everything where Huey and Jazmine instructed. The movers liked the kids. Huey was the logical one while Jazmine was the free-spirit. The mover thought the two made a cute couple. One of the movers said they must be related, but Huey overheard them and said they weren't. After everything was said and done they were outside by the truck as Huey pulled out his wallet and gave each mover $100 for their work.

"Hey, kid, I don't know where you got this money, but don't you think this is a little much?" The leader said as the others nodded. They were used to getting only $50, at the most. Huey shook his head as he turned to them with his still bland and uninterested face.

"No, in fact I think I should have given you more, but I can't because we need the rest for groceries. I think you guys did a lot of work for us in a short amount of time, so each of you deserve that, besides, I know if I had to do your job I would probably curse someone out if they handed me less than $30 for holding and moving a lot of their crap." Huey said in a plain voice with shrug as he walked to Jazmine who was at the front door watching them. The movers looked at him in gratefulness as they had only had one other client give them that much and say those kind of words.

"Yo, kid! You and that girl make a cut little couple, she ya girlfriend?" the leader asked as Huey turned back to him with his well-known raised eyebrow.

"I'm Huey Freeman, and she's my wife. We've only been married 2 days now." Huey said as the moved gained shocked looks.

"So, this is your house we moved all that stuff into? I thought your parents were gone or something?" the leader said as the others were still shocked.

"Nope, I bought this house yesterday, and the furniture you moved in. Now if you don't mind; me and my wife need to go grocery shopping." Huey said as he started to walk toward Jazmine again.

The movers just shrugged, because it wasn't the weirdest thing they had seen or heard. It just really shocked them that people still got married at that age, like those 2 little boys in Colorado. The movers got into their truck and sped off down the street as Huey was in front of Jazmine. Jazmine stepped back into the newly furnished house as she looked around to see if everything was to her liking. The only thing she didn't like was the fact the workout room now had Huey's workout stuff in it. They had talked about it, or rather he talked and she yelled. Huey would use the workout room for training and when she had a party coming up he would store all his equipment into the large closet inside the room. She was happy about it, for now. They said they would share the library; he would get his peace, and she could start a book club later on. She told Huey she wanted the pool for parties and fun, and he didn't disagree. He said that he liked the part about having a pool, since he never had one before. She had hugged him out of pure joy when the movers were in full view. Then it was basically her trying to put the beds close to the windows and Huey wanting everything to be regulation.

* * *

"Jazmine, are you ready to go?" Huey asked as she was looking around. She turned to him with a sweet smile as she nodded. Huey and she walked out the door and to the garage, but she was confused as to why they were walking to the garage.

"Huey, shouldn't we be heading to the store? I mean it isn't in our garage, silly." Jazmine said with a girlish giggle at her own little joke.

Huey looked at her and sighed as he pointed his keys to the garage door and pressed a pad to open it. It raised up to reveal a small car of sorts. It was a candy red Lexus with a downed roof for sun driving. Jazmine stared at it with confusion, awe, and excitement. She looked to Huey as he got into the driver's seat and placed the key to it in the ignition. The car came to life with a revving of the engine. He brought the car out of the garage and into the driveway as he stopped it beside her. Huey gave her a smirk as she girlishly squealed and jumped up and down at how cute and awesome the car was.

"This isn't a real car, Jazmine, but it qualifies as a motor vehicle. It doesn't run on gas, but instead on electricity, so there's no pollution. Since it doesn't classify as an age-required vehicle because it runs on electricity, and its small size, we can drive it without a license. So, we can drive it, but our electric bill will be high as hell." Huey explained as he got out and opened the passenger door for her. She giggled at his action as she slipped into the passenger seat. He went back around and got into his seat as she looked around in the car. It was just like a real car, but it was missing 2 of her favorite things; a radio and an air conditioner. Huey noticed she was looked for them and decided to speak up.

"It doesn't have the radio and air conditioner, because those would burn out the electricity faster than we could afford to keep this thing running. I'll see how I can modify the car, but I make no promises." Huey spoke in an uninterested tone as she merely nodded.

They sped down their street and were off to the store. They obeyed all the road laws, except in traffic as they just drove on the sides of the street to escape it. The police had stopped them, but after Huey told them, in an aggravated tone, that it wasn't a real car they let them go.

* * *

As they reached the store's parking lot Huey parked their car on the grass on side of the store so no one would see it. He pressed a button on the car's key pad, which was on his key ring, and the car's roof came up along with its windows. Jazmine gave another girlish squeal at how awesome the little 4 door car was. They walked into the store as Huey pulled a list of groceries out of his pocket. Jazmine looked at it and blanched at some of the things on it. She grabbed an empty cart and trotted off from him, intent on getting whatever she wanted. Huey just sighed as he walked to catch up with her while putting the list away. He knew what she was doing, and it made no sense to argue with her in a store over it, he'd just get what was on the list and get whatever she want to, not hard right.

* * *

_**3 hours later, 4:30pm:**_

He was wrong, oh so wrong. He had got what was on the list, but she kept taking things out of the cart and putting what she liked it. After the 20th time she did it and he put it back they had a mini-argument over that. It ended with him saying he wouldn't buy anything if he couldn't have what he wanted as well. She admitted that she thought he was only going to buy what was on the list and he told her that she could have whatever she wanted, because humans were different and yatta, yatta. She had tuned him out after 'you can have whatever you like', and went on her own mini-shopping spree.

He was contempt to watching her intently, well everything from top to bottom actually. The way her small but prominent hips swayed as she walked to whatever caught her eye. How good her ass looked when she had to bend down to pick something up, either from a bottom shelf, or from the overflowing shopping cart they now had. She was someone he intended to have and keep, even though he really couldn't lose her. What was it that made her so attractive to him? Maybe it was how she flaunted her beauty without looking trashy, or arrogant. Maybe it was how that really short skirt really emphasized her caramel toned legs. She was definitely his type of girl, if he had any but her. Her hair was real nappy, and even though she was fair skinned, her body had the potential to be compared to that of any other black woman's. But, there was something he needed to say to her, just this once, to let her know how he felt right now.

"If you keep this up any longer, you're gonna end up buying the whole damn store." he commented, annoyed that he was forced to wait for her every time she saw something that she remotely liked and put it in the cart. Jazmine ignored him, too transfixed on what she was looking at in front of her.

It was degrading how she was treating him like... he was her boyfriend or something. He was her husband, dammit, and he deserved some respect, not to be treated like he was only there to hold her purse, like some kid with his mom.

Jazmine ignored him, too transfixed into what she was looking at on a small rack of cosmetics.

"Jazmine, are you listening to me?" He snapped as she continued to ignore him and fiddle with the stuff he couldn't see as she was in the way. His only answer was silence as she lift whatever she was so into. He saw it and the frown on his face deepened as he looked at it.

"Why the hell are you buying makeup? You know it's just overpriced commercial products of Corporate America that tear down a woman's self-esteem into thinking that they're horrible and ugly-looking so they'll buy their products. Only to give them that false sense of security in which they feel beautiful but really look like a bunch of jackass clowns." He said in an annoyed voice that she had spent the last 10 minutes of his life, staring at make-up. She was luckily he was nice enough not to curse her out in the store, but he then remembered he'd only do that to Riley.

"Huey!" Jazmine hissed at him as she looked around to see if anyone had overheard him on the aisle. It seemed no one did. She turned back to him as she gave a sigh and then a slight glare in her eyes.

"You're overreacting; it's just some eye makeup and gloss! Besides, I never got to use this stuff when I lived with daddy. He would always take it from me when mommy bought it for me." Jazmine said as she looked at more make-up to find other stuff.

"Oh yeah, then what's that?" He said as he pointed to an array of colorful eye-shadows that Jazmine had barely picked up to inspect.

"Those are shadows, they count as eye makeup." She said a bit loudly as she rolled her eyes.

"And that?" He grabbed the three different mascaras that she had in her hand.

"Also considered eye make-up." Huey smacked his forehead in exasperation. This would be the longest day in hell if she didn't put the crap up and walk away.

"Just shut up, okay, and let me be!" she said with the make-up in hand, her back turned to him as she started walking, leaving him behind.

"Hold the hell up, I was not done talking to you." He said as she turned to him quickly on heel. They had a small glaring contest before she frowned at him.

"Well I'm done talking to YOU!" she screamed to him while pointing her finger in his chest. They were both unaware of the four 15 year old boys watching her with a predator's gaze.

* * *

More and more their voices escalated as the new argument began, but this one wasn't as calm as the Fruit Loops vs. Cheerio's one. This was the third discussion that Huey had started for no particular reason, at least to her, in the last 30 minutes so he really needed to chill out. Under the circumstances however he found that calming down would be an impossible feat. Not only had he been the goddamn store for more than three fucking hours now, but for some weird and disturbing reason, people passing by them for some reason always thought that he and Jazmine were having problems.

There was no problem; except the fact that she thought his ass was Daddy Warbucks and she was little orphan Annie. He honestly didn't know if he had enough money to cover everything she had placed in the cart and the things he planned to buy from the list. He knew that in his wallet he had $400 and he had a checkbook with him, but he didn't want to be that guy who held up the line because he needed to write a check. He always hated those people, because they would take forever, and some people had other places to be. He promised himself that he would never be one of those people, so long as he could help it.

The other problem was he didn't see why the hell she needed or wanted make-up. She was naturally beautiful, and he loved it. So he would hate to see her natural beauty diminished by… whatever the hell it was she had! But, he wouldn't tell her that now that she wanted to be so damn angry about it. Huey needed a smoke, even though he knew he was far too young, the consequences, and all the crap that came with smoking; he would definitely be a smoker being married to her.

* * *

"This is the first and LAST time that I go with you to go shopping." He said seething.

"You say it like I care. I don't need you anyways." She remarked. Huey scoffed at her feeble attempt to sound independent and confident.

"I beg to differ; you were practically on your knees pleading to come with me." He said cooly as she gasped looking around to see if anyone heard that. When she saw people looking at them she turned back to him with a glare.

"I did no such thing! Besides, if I knew you woulda been all psycho like you are now, I would have never thought of It." She shot back at him as his eyes narrowed.

"What are you implying? That you want me to leave? Cuz I'll gladly get the hell out of this place." He said with amused anger in his voice as he looked into her eyes. She put her hands on her hips and with her face close to Huey's. She stared back into his eyes with fire burn in her eyes.

"That's exactly what I want you to do! Go ahead; get hit by a bus for all I care!" she yelled at him. Huey was a taken back by that, but didn't let it show as he just glared back at her.

"Fine, then I will! Not the getting hit by a bus part though so you can rest assured." Before she could give a comeback, he continued angrily.

"By the way, it's OVER!" He yelled at her as he stormed off with his items to the check-out at let the money for it on the counter. The person at the checkout didn't want to stop him, so he just picked up the $100 and placed it in the register.

Huey was too mad to notice how unclear his statement sounded, of course, Jazmine understood perfectly knowing what he was talking about, but both were oblivious to the fact that they had a large group of people gathered around them as their audience. They all gasped loudly as he said that, their expressions all the same. 'OH… No… He DIDN'T!" He was breaking up with her, but Jazmine and he knew that he couldn't, no matter how much they wanted to right now.

"Well Fine!" She yelled at his back.

"Fine!" he yelled as he walked out the store's door.

"FINE!" she yelled again, back at him from the top of her lungs.

Jazmine took the cart and walked back to the make-up to vent a little.

* * *

The fuming boy on the way to the car was stopped by a friendly looking boy. He recognized the boy as Traban from just the other day. Traban smiled at him as Huey gave a tired sigh and passive look.

"Having problems with your girlfriend?" Traban asked, no sooner the words were out of his mouth did Huey glared daggers at him, and pushed him from his path muttering something. Traban got back in front of him and stopped him again.

"Girlfriend, her? No, unfortunately so, she's my wife to stay." Huey said as he knew Traban was wondering what he muttered. Traban shook his head as he smiled at Huey.

"Such complicated young love..." Traban said only for Huey to quickly breeze past him, but Traban didn't stop him. Traban looked into the store and saw 4 boys looking at Jazmine. He narrowed his eyes at them, before grinning widely.

"Interesting…" Traban said to himself as he headed into the store while glancing from Huey and Jazmine.

* * *

**With Jazmine:**

Jazmine was heading towards the cashier sections so she could buy all of her stuff. Since the make-up is about that farthest section from the front of the store, she took a while to walk. If Huey thought he was the only one with money he was wrong. Her mommy and daddy gave her $200 for to spend on herself. She didn't know why, nor did she question it, but she was glad for it.

While she was walking, she couldn't help but notice a group of thuggish looking boys on the far side of her left, just plain out staring at her. A small twinge of uneasiness settled in as she subconsciously walked a little faster. That little feeling suddenly bloomed to a fleeting fear when she saw that they started moving with her, following her every step.

"Oh god..." she said in panic as her pace quickened even more, pushing her cart with ferocity.

She turned around and saw that they were gaining on her. _'To hell with it and this.'_ Jazmine thought as she abandoned her cart and began a full blown run. To where? She didn't even know or give a damn so long as they stopped following her. All she wanted to do was get away from those guys. She wished Huey was there when fear replaced her anger.

Her pace slowed down, and she caught her breath, bending down, hand on her knees. She turned around to see if they were still following her, and saw no one.

Her head went back in relief, that until she heard a low voice.

"Hey, baby." Her head whipped to the front, her eyes wide in shock. Three guys were standing over her, which was about half the group. Where were the other 2? She turned around and found the other 2 in back of her.

"Why you running from us, cutie?" the closest one said in what he thought was a sexy voice. She looked for some way to escape, but saw none.

* * *

**With Huey:**

Huey found himself in the car, just sitting there before he actually thought about what had happened. He thought, and then began to realize something; he couldn't go home without Jazmine, not only would he be a real asshole and jackass, but he needed to tell her that what he really thought. That she was beautiful and didn't really need the make-up. Besides, he didn't want her to call a cab and then get home to kick his ass. If Jazmine was anything like her mom, or _**his**_, and he was like his dad, then his ass was as good as dead.

"Now I gotta go inside and look for her. Even worst I'm the one who's going to apologize." Huey muttered in distain. He had never in his life even uttered the words; I'm sorry. He had come close to once, but Jazmine interrupted him, thank God. He sighed in distaste, walking into the store once again.

* * *

**With Jazmine:**

From the 4 guys that were surrounding her, only one of them approached enough for her face to be right in his chest.

"Yeah, come on Damien." They cheered to their friend. He was about a third taller than her, with rich brown skin color, and with a dazzling smile, at least to himself.

"Are you an angel, sweetie?" he said to her.

"N-no, w-why?" Jazmine stuttered out as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Cuz, I think Heavens missing you right about now." He said in a greasy smooth voice. All of his friends whistled impressed, nasty looks in their faces. She took a step back as to quickly break away.

"Um I really gotta go-" she said with urgency and fear evident in her voice. He suddenly locked his hand around her delicate wrist tightly, making her stomach plunge. She wanted to vomit just from his touch.

"No, naw girl. You know momma raised you better than that. You gotta have some manners. What's you name?" He asked as he kept her in place. Her bottom lip quivered, and her vision started to get blurry with tears. All the things her father had told her would happen were, but not from her doing anything wrong.

"I-I'm J-Jazmine." The guy raised her hand slowly to his lips, kissing them softly. She seriously wanted to vomit, but kept it down as her eyes darted from side to side, looking for an escape.

"My name's Damien, it's so nice to meet your acquaintance." He said sweetly. She tore her hand away to escape from his touch.

"Well Darrel, nice meeting you, but I really got to get home." She said quickly as she turned from him. He grabbed her arm again, but this time a bit more aggressive than the first, yanking on her a little bit.

"You should really remember my name." He said warningly. She looked at him with eyes full of panic and undeniable fear.

"W-why's t-that?" she asked in a quiet voice as he smirked at her.

"Cuz, you'll be screaming it later." He said confidently as he pupils grew small. Her breathing grew shallow as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

* * *

**With Huey:**

"Where the hell is that damn girl?" Huey asked as he looked in every direction, and for some reason couldn't find her anywhere. He found the cart on an aisle a while back, but not her. He even asked almost all the damn staff if they had seen her, but they all said no. Maybe she already left. No, he had to keep looking. God know what would happen if he didn't. Huey looked down another aisle only to see Traban. Maybe Traban would know where his crazy-ass wife is?

* * *

**With Jazmine:**

Something about the boy's smirk that was once a little of charming changed. It now creeped her out about how, evil and cruel it was. She wished someone would save her, but as she looked around no one was. It was then she realized she was in an alley. Some part of her mind was rolling its eyes at how cliché it was. She really wished her Superman would come and save her.

She wondered where Huey was, but then remembered that they had fought, in the middle of the store, and he left her. She wanted him to come and rescue her, just so she could say she was sorry. It was so stupid of her to get worked up over make-up, but the only reason she wanted it was to look pretty and mature for Huey. He was so mature and she didn't want to seem childish to him. What if he left her, because she was being childish about the make-up?

Her heart gave a painful tug. What if he left her to this, because she wasn't good enough for him? He had been so calm and mature through every argument they had had in the store, but she was always the one to start yelling and being a little kid about it. What if he didn't want her, because she was too childish? What if he left forever?"

" Come on now, Jazmine. We're just gonna have some fun..." the boy who was holding her wrist said as he started to a darker part of the alley. His friends about 4 feet away, still cheering.

"I don't-" Jazmine started, but Damien put a rough hand on her mouth.

"Don't speak, just enjoy it." He removed his hand from her pink lips and put both of them on her shoulders, slowly but surely going down to feeling her every curve. Jazmine tried to push away, but he was really strong and slammed her to the wall when she started to get aggressive.

"You should behave." He said, his tone growing demanding as he went as far to grabbing her butt, squeezing it. She really wanted to scream, so badly, but something of an invisible forced taped her mouth shut so she could endure this type of torture. Finally something, the last thing anyone expected came from her.

* * *

"I have a husband!" She blurted out loudly with a trembling voice.

Damien and his friends gave a huge laugh, big enough for them to throw their heads back and hands on knees.

"You should know better than to lie like that!" He remarked through laughter.

"I'm not lying!" She screamed which made him raise his hand like if he was going to bitch-slap her.

"Shut the hell up, I know yo ass is lying!" he said as the ghetto kicked out of him.

"NO!" Jazmine screamed defiantly.

"A'ight, a'ight; I'll let you believe in yo stupid lies." He said amused as he dropped his hand, but then putting both her arms up pinned to the wall.

"Tell me; where is yo imaginary husband, right now?" He put his face real close to hers, close enough that she could feel his hot breath, and licked his lips.

"What's he gonna do?" He said lowly as he inched forward, trying to kiss her.

"He's about to FUCK YOU UP!" said a voice behind them as it got closer it yelled.

"What the-" Damien was saying as he turned to the left, just in time to witness a brutal kick to the right side of his jaw with such force that he was sent flying into a wall about 9 or 10 feet from Jazmine.

* * *

"HUEY!" Jazmine exclaimed his name as she ran to his arms. She buried her face in his chest. She was so relieved and happy. He came back for her, he came to save her!

"Are you alright?" Huey asked in genuine concern while still managing to give the 15 year old boy he kicked the most hatred filled glare that could ever exist in the entire universe.

Huey looked down as dampness spread throughout his shirt obviously because of streaming tears, and the shaking shoulders of his sobbing wife. He sighed; not really knowing how to make her feel better, so he went for gentle pats and rubs of her back. Huey was so glad Traban had seen her running near the back of the store or he would have never found her. Huey looked to see Traban coming out of the back door to the store. When Traban reached him, Traban turned to the 4 boys with hate in his eyes.

"This is why you never disagree with Huey Freeman, because in the end I'm always right." He explained, and got a weak laugh from Jazmine. She ended the flow of her tears as he sat her down to look over her.

After practically half an hour, Damien finally started to move around painfully. He tried to get up, and noticed that the alley floor in which the left side of his face was resting had a puddle of blood, twice the size of his head.

"Damn..." he said as he gazed, dizzily, around to see who hit him. He looked around and he couldn't fucking believe it when he actually saw his attacker. How could it be that the young boy with the afro from earlier inflicted so much damage to his face?

"This yo husband?" he asked as he thought Huey was just a friend.

Without even thinking it once, Huey got up, and retaliated. Traban stepped back to watch the scene unfold.

"YES I am! You got a problem with that nigga?" Huey yelled at the boy, and for added effect he pulled her close to his body, and got her waist securely.

"Now, would you like to explain; what the HELL was going on?" Huey spoke, his once furious voice turning calm and cool. It was actually even more frightening than his angered tone before.

"Aye man, for real; if I'd known she was yours I wouldn't have even-"

"Don't give me that bullshit motherfucker; you would have done that shit again if ya could." Jazmine couldn't help but feel a bit impressed and overjoyed. He was actually was that mad over her! He must have really loved her. She immediately checked off both options as Traban took another step back, just to be safe. Bryan shrugged as he got off the ground.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya; you right... but can you blame me? That girl is fuckin' beautiful and it disappoints me she married to... someone like you." He said calmly, a little too calmly. Oh this guy was ASKING for an ass-kicking! Huey's eyes turned into angry slits as he frowned at the boy.

"Excuse me?" Huey asked as the guy shrugged again.

"Well yeah, I mean how old are you, twelve? And she's like fourteen-thirteen ain't she?" he asked as they both had shocked looks for about a second then turned to angry and annoyed.

"YOU IDIOT WE'RE TEN!" Huey and Jazmine screamed at him in symmetry. His eyes bugged out as his mouth hung out.

"Oh, shi-" he started, but Huey's fist and Traban's foot connected with his stomach so hard that he felt he would literally run out of air and die. He doubled over gasping and wheezing, while Traban walked back to the boy's friends and started dealing with them. Huey looked at Damien, no pity what so ever in his arctic cold eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question nigga." Huey hissed with venom at the downed boy.

"Why were you all over my girl?" Jazmine involuntary blushed when he said that, even though she was his wife and not just some girl.

"I-I didn't-" The thug wannabe managed to finally rasp out some incoherent words. Huey slammed his elbow into Damien's back with as much strength he could muster, making at least one bone snap.

"OH GOD!" A shriek filled the entire alley, store, and nearby streets. He screamed out once again in pure agony, falling to the floor once again while Huey towered over him menacingly.

"Didn't answer quick enough." Huey stated a matter-of-factly, and crouched down to grab him by the collar and pulled him up.

"I'm gonna ask you this one last time. What the FUCK-" Huey started, but the boy tried to wiggle from his iron-grip.

"I'm SORRY! I'll never do it again! I swear to GOD!" the boy shouted, tears blending into the blood on his cheeks.

* * *

Huey's bottom lip twitched slightly before he gave a vicious punch to his face, but it never connected. Instead Traban was there holding Huey's fist with his hand as he gave Huey a serious and cold like. Huey thought it looked can of natural on Traban's face, instead of that stupid fake smile he had earlier.

"You don't interrupt me, nigga." Huey said coldly to both Traban and the boy who was unconscious in his grasp. Traban said nothing as he stared coldly at Huey. Jazmine noticed something wasn't right about how Huey was acting, or how he was speaking. It was like he was a whole different person.

"Huey..." She said, getting his other hand to drop the boy, as she took his hand in both of her hands. Traban let his fist go, picked the unconscious boy up, and walked away, so they could have their privacy. Huey turned around to face her, and she noticed his eyes looked 3 times darker and colder than usual.

"I think he learned his lesson." She said quietly on the verge of tears again. Suddenly his eyes turned back to his normal maroon color, and he starting shaking his head. She tilted her face towards him as she looked deep into them. Huey averted his gaze to the ground as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as Huey kept looking at the floor. He stayed quiet as he continued looking at the ground. Traban had taken all of the boys from the alley and bought them into the store.

"Let's just go…" He finally spoke softly. She nodded, went inside the store, and began to look for her cart, so they could finally leave. Huey just followed her as he was staring ahead.

'What the hell was that? I've never in my life felt so angry. I think… I think I just had a-' Huey thought as he re

"Found it." His mulatto wife, Jazmine, said as she appeared with the filled cart.

* * *

They bought every item in her cart which was a total amount of $367.98. Huey gave up his $300 and was about to pull out his checkbook, but Jazmine gave him back a $100 that he had placed on the counter. He looked confused as he raised his brow, but she pulled $200 from her skirt pocket. Huey mentally wanted to slap himself think Jazmine would need him to buy everything for her, even she would have some money, unlike Riley's broke ass.

The car ride from the store to the house was absolutely silent, and it wasn't until they opened the front door and got settled in the living room, after putting up the groceries, was when Jazmine started to speak.

* * *

"Huey, what was that?" Jazmine asked as she nestled into his chest. Huey sighed and started to stroke her hair as he thought of a way to explain. He looked to the digital clock on their new TV as it read 7:48. Huey was too tired for this now, so he got up. Jazmine was gently pushed off of him as he walked toward the stairs.

"Huey, where are you going?" Jazmine asked as he walked up the stairs.

"To the shower and then bed. It has been a long day, and I don't want any more of it." Huey said tiredly as Jazmine gave a nod.

Though today had been traumatizing, she knew she didn't have to fear anything. The way Huey kicked that guy, Larry's ass; she knew she would never be hurt by any guy. So long as Huey was there, she would always be safe. Besides, if you had seen the guy you would feel safe by Huey's side to.

Jazmine got up and went to the other bathroom to take a shower. When she came into the bedroom 30 minutes later, Huey was already asleep with his arms outstretched, in the middle of their king-sized bed. Jazmine giggled to herself as she climbed into bed and placed her head on his chest. While still asleep, Huey's arm came around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She blushed at the action, but cuddled closer all the same. Yup, she was safe in his arms, even when he was sleeping.

* * *

**That's all I got for you guys today.**

**Be sure to review if you like it.**

**If you have any indeas for the story, or chapters, just let me know, in a review.**

**Bye-Bye !**

**-T.K**


	5. The Garden Party, What a Twist!

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

Also, I have noticed the similarity between my last chapter and the one from iAnneart01. The reason for that may be because I got the idea for my chapter from there. Shout-out to iAnneart01 for an awesome story! Anyways, I did the basic idea from there, because it fit with the general form of the chapter, being that "Not all couples are perfect all the time, and they do fight", or "Even newlyweds fight when they're in the first stages of marriage." Basically it was to show that even Huey and Jazmine can be ignorant and loud in the middle of a supermarket… So, yeah… I hope you all got that from the chapter, because some chapters won't be that clear or will end in a good way… Wink, Wink…

Any who, enough of this useless crap! On with the show!

Chapter 5: The Garden Party, What a Twist!

* * *

Huey was already up meditating in his dojo or workout room as Jazmine called it, while Jazmine was sleeping in bed. He was just about to sense the universe around him.

It was a peaceful, quiet, and beautiful morning in Woodcrest. The birds were chirping, the house in which Huey and Jazmine resided in was also filled with tranquility and positive energy. Hell it was so peaceful, even Huey was in a good mood. Just knowing that a temporary freedom was within reach did miracles for him. It renewed his tired spirit; it rejuvenated his weary soul, it-

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

"Goddammit!" Huey muttered to himself.

Well, almost.

Huey cracked open an eye from where he'd been sitting on the dojo floor, meditating, and shook his head. He walked out of the sliding Japanese door of the dojo and toward the front of the house where the front door was located. He opened it, only wide enough for his eye, to see the man he disliked with a passion; Ed Wuncler Sr.

Huey sees Ed Wuncler as a villain; representing everything he's against. In spite of this, Wuncler retains a friendly relationship with the others of Freeman family. However, Huey sees through that friendly facade. He sees the true person Wuncler is inside; a cold-hearted business man, although, Huey considers Wuncler's biases to stem from his greed and influence rather than actual racism, so they have maintained an acquaintanceship since they've lived in Woodcrest.

"Hello Huey, I have something to talk to you about. Might I come in?" Wuncler asked, not even bothering to put on his kind act with Huey. Huey opened it wider to allow the man into the house.

That was one of the few things Huey respected about the man; he was always real with people. Even when he was being friendly in was in general interest, not just completely fake. Huey and Wuncler sat in the living room as Wuncler began.

"You see Huey, I'm having a garden party today, and I'd like it if you and your family came. I've already invited Robert, but came to ensure your arrival as well." Wuncler said sternly as Huey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tell me; exactly why would I go to one of your parties? We don't even like each other." Huey stated plainly as he sat forward in his arm chair. Wuncler sat forward as well, knowing he'd have to speak more on the subject.

"Well it's mostly because… Who the hell am I kidding here; it is completely because I have something to gain from you coming. You see a very wealthy benefactor will be in attendance and he wants to me you." Wuncler said as Huey showed shock with his raised eyebrow going up even more.

"This benefactor doesn't want me to give all the details, but he wants to meet you and has promised to donate a large sum of money to my companies if I can get you to attend the party and meet him. He doesn't even know you, and yet he wants to meet you, although, you 2 have more in common than you think." Wuncler said as he got up and made his way to the door. Huey followed close behind as he opened the door for the man.

"Just come to the party, and I promise you'll get more out of it than you would have ever thought. Hell, and if you don't I'll even give you one of my companies." Wuncler said as he walked out the door and away. Huey just shut the door, locked it, and shook his head as he walked back into the living room and sat in his armchair.

* * *

He didn't know or care why the benefactor wanted him at the party, but he did think about going. Huey shut his eyes as he imagined what he could do at the party. He could tell white people the truth and make them all riot from his powerful shaking words.

_SMACK_

"Ow!" Huey yelled as he held his forehead. He looked up to see Granddad standing over him with a stern look on his face.

"Umm hmm, having that dream where you made the white people riot weren't cha?" Granddad said as he continued to give Huey the stern look and gaze.

"But I was telling the truth." Huey countered as he held his still hurting forehead. He didn't bother asking how his Granddad got in his house, because his Granddad could get anywhere to Huey when he was having that dream.

"How many times have I told you; you better not even dream of tellin' white folks the truth. You understand me? Shoot, making white people riot. Ya better learn ta lie like me. I'm go find me a white man, and lie to him right now…" Granddad said trailing off as he went into Huey's kitchen. Huey followed his Granddad, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Granddad went into Huey's refrigerator, without permission or anything of the sort, and started fixing himself breakfast. As he was about to sit to Huey's kitchen table and eat, he snapped his finger as he remembered something.

"I forgot the orange juice." Granddad said as he went back to the fridge.

"No, you forgot this isn't your house." Huey said appraisingly, but granddad ignored him.

Granddad opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice container. He closed the fridge and grabbed a glass from Huey's cabin and sat it on the kitchen counter. He opened the orange juice container and started to pour, but all that came out was a bare minimum.

"What the hell… BOY!" granddad yelled at the top of his lungs. Huey was standing directly across the island counter as he covered his ears from granddad's yell. Jazmine came into the kitchen as her eyes were wide and hugged to Huey for dear life.

"What was that?" Jazmine asked as Huey sighed a nodded his head toward Granddad. She followed Huey's gesture and her eyes landed on the man and what he was wearing.

"Would you explain this?" Granddad asked as he held the container up to Huey and Jazmine.

"You mean the juice or the mini-skirt?" Jazmine asked as she looked toward the towel and t-shirt Granddad was wearing. Granddad glared slightly at her as Huey told her to go upstairs and get dressed. She obeyed, but not without another glance at Granddad's 'mini-skirt'.

"Why'd you drank the last glass of orange juice? That's the last full day of vitamin C. What am I supposed to do 'bout my vitamin C now?" Granddad asked Huey, with Huey raising his eyebrow as his scowl deepened slightly.

"I don't know, how about; go to your house and get some?" Huey asked, his voice deep with sarcasm and annoyance, as he pointed toward the front door, but Granddad ignored him.

"Why can't you act like you got some class?" Granddad asked, but Huey narrowed his eyes.

"You mean not like a nigga?" Huey asked sarcastically as Granddad looked shock, but that disappeared as he gave another stern look.

"See, that is exactly what I'm talking about. We don't use that word any more Huey."

"Granddad you said the word nigga 46 times just yesterday I counted most of them, but sometimes I missed you saying it."

"Nigga, hush! All I wanted was some goddam orange juice."

"Then go to your own house and get some! Now go, before I tell Riley you broke his Gangstalicious CD, and replaced it with Marvin Gay." Huey shot back at his Granddad with the old man grumbling and leaving his house.

Huey made a mental note to change the locks tomorrow.

* * *

_**Later, in the Car:**_

Granddad chose to drive them to the party, for whatever reason he wanted to. Huey and Jazmine sat in back while Riley sat up front with Granddad. Currently another heated argument was going on with Huey and Granddad about the party they were on their way to.

"I'm going, but you can't force me to be someone I'm not." Huey growled out as Jazmine tried to calm him down. Granddad looked at Huey sternly through the rear view mirror.

"The hell I can't! You're going to go and you're not goin' embarrass me in front my new neighbors or I'm go beat yo ass!"

"Why can't we be ourselves, huh? Why can't I be me? Are you ashamed of us?" Riley asked Granddad.

"Very!" Granddad shot back quickly as he turned a corner.

"Now we're going to this party and your black asses are goin' behave. And maybe, if I'm lucky, I can find me a nice whit woman, with a nice booty who'll listen to my problems…" Granddad trailed off as he reached Wuncler's mansion.

* * *

They made it to the front gate of the mansion and saw something they weren't sure of.

"Is it a… gorilla?" Granddad asked them as he gazed at the… thing from inside the car.

"No, I think it's an ape." Riley said unsurely as he squinted to gaze better at the unknown thing which was moving around in the guard post at the front gate.

"You're both wrong. It's just a horrible disfigured man… I think?" Huey said as he narrowed his eyes to be sure of what he was seeing.

"Huh? What are you guys… Hey, that Mr. Ruckus!" Jazmine chirped happily as she finally saw what they looking at.

"Mr. Ruckus?" the males of the car asked in unison as they turned to her.

"Yeah, he's my daddy's friend, and he's our landscaper, crossing guard, bus driver, school janitor, do-" Jazmine listed, but Huey placed a hand over her mouth as she was.

"Jazmine, just how many jobs does this… man have?" Huey asked, still a bit unsure if that was a man or intelligent ape.

"35 over the course of a week." Jazmine chirped happily. Granddad and Riley's eyes widened, but Huey only raised an eyebrow to the claim.

"Damn…" Riley and Granddad said as they got out of the car.

"Really?" Huey asked with his brows creased as if trying to calculate how any… thing could possible work 35 jobs all in a normal week and do it week after week again. Jazmine only nodded in her constant happiness as she skipped while they walked up to the front gate.

"Oh Lord have mercy!" Ruckus said as he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Security, security! We have a Code: Black, I repeat; Code: Black at the main gate!" Ruckus said into the device. Huey gave him the world famous Huey-brow for 'Crazy Nigga'.

"Ruckus, what the hell is a 'Code: Black'?" Wuncler said from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"They got some hungry lookin' niggas at the main gate." Ruckus said, not even trying to keep them from hearing him.

Huey's scowl deepened as he frowned at the man. He may have been hungry, but he wasn't a nigga like Granddad and Riley, and Jazmine didn't count because Ruckus didn't see her. Ruckus turned back to them as he put the device away with a frown on his own face.

"What y'all doin' here? Deliveries are in the back." Ruckus said, pointing to back while Huey and Riley gave him a glare.

"Well I'm Robert Freeman. I was invited here by Ed Wuncler." Granddad said as he gave a 'Yeah, I got the hook-up' pose. Ruckus gave him a frown and suspicious look.

"Well, I'm Ruckus, Uncle Ruckus, and you niggas ain't go fast talk y'all way into this party-" Ruckus was saying, but was cut by a security guard coming over.

"Ruckus, what the hell are you doing? I'm sorry Mr. Freeman, please come this way" the security guard said as he ushered them through the now opening gates.

"See boys and you thought we'd be the only black people." Granddad said in a cheerful voice, but had a deep frown on his face as he gazed at Ruckus. Huey gave the man an intense gaze as Ruckus gazed back. They could tell the other had some form of training, but what the other didn't know.

* * *

Huey and Jazmine were following Granddad around, and Jazmine was amazed. She loved the way Wuncler garden looked. It was beautiful. Even Huey had to admit, to himself, that it was kind of nice. They continued following around until they heard Wuncler calling Granddad. Wuncler came over with a 26 year old man with red hair. Huey listened as the man made a complete fool of himself. This man was a jackass of a grandson to one of the smartest adversaries Huey had ever encountered.

"Mr. Huey Freeman, the benefactor is awaiting you in the foyer of the mansion." A servant said as Huey and Jazmine started walking toward the building. The servant stopped Jazmine with her looking worried.

"She's my wife and she coming with me." Huey said in a stern voice that left no room to argue. The servant nodded as he let Jazmine pass.

"One warning though; watch what you say. The benefactor does hold the title of being the most intelligent being on the planet." The servant said as he walked away from them.

Now Huey was worried. If this guy was so smart how could Huey do anything without him knowing. Then Huey smacked his forehead. These were white rich people he was dealing with; Time to set the truth free.

He and Jazmine arrived in the foyer to see the last person they expected… Traban? Huey looked at him questioning and then he looked around the foyer. No one else was there. Traban was standing against the bottom of the stairs' railing, flipping a coin absentmindedly. He didn't even see Huey and Jazmine arrive.

"So, you're the 'benefactor', Traban?" Huey said as he and Jazmine walked up to him.

Traban snatched his coin from mid-air and placed in his pocket. He did it so quickly that all Huey saw was a blur. Traban gave Huey and Jazmine a kind smile, but Huey could see the confusion in his eyes. Why was Traban confused when he had invited him here?

"Yes I am. Sorry, but I'm waiting to meet someone. Do you know a Huey Freeman?" Traban said they looked at him weirdly. That's when Huey remembered that he had never said his name in front Traban before. But what did Traban want from him.

"I'm Huey Freeman." Huey said simply as Traban's eyes widened a fraction. Jazmine stood beside Huey. She would be strong no matter what happened.

"I see… that would explain a lot… the eyes, the fighting style, the high level aura…" Traban said out loud to himself as they stared at him weird.

"Why did you call me here?" Huey said as Traban regained himself and handed Huey a… scroll? Huey opened it and started reading it.

* * *

_'Huey, if you are reading this message, then I am dead. We asked my brother James, if he would give you this letter someday. I am your mother, Laura Serena Tousen-Freeman, and I have some things to tell you that will affect your future and possibly change your outlook on a few things._

_First I'd like to tell you about my clan, our clan… the Tousen clan. It is one of the 3 oldest clans in all of existence. Most members reside in Japan, a small but powerful country indeed. The Tousen clan was fighters, scholars, and most if not all were from a branch family of our own. Branch families still held their original family name, but took up the Tousen lineage as we were often at war with other clans for land rights, and I grew up in the conflict._

_Thankful, for both you and me, we were born into the main family, the royal family. My grandfather, Hohenheim Van Tousen, was the ruler of the clan during my childhood, and he passed it down to my big brother, James Shunsui Tousen. James mostly passed it down to his new born son, Traban Kensei Tousen, so you're older cousin is in charge. Listen to him, because I have a feeling that he'll steer you the right way._

_Secondly, I have to tell you the reason I'm a Freeman now instead of a Tousen. You see, when I accompanied my brother to a meeting in America, I feel in love with your father, Darren Robert Freeman. He and I stayed together and eventually got married with my brother's blessing. Your grandfather, Robert Freeman, hated me because I came from a royal family and felt I was too 'uppity' for his son. When you were born they still hated me, but just a little less. When Riley was born they still hated me, but we were happy._

_We lived away from them, but my brother James would stop by for holidays with his son, Traban, and wife, Yoruichi. They gave your father the katana he named Black Pride, but you probably have that now. Hell, James was the first one to braid Riley's hair, saying he'd be a lady-killer with them in. He even said that you'd look good with an afro, can you believe it? That idiot was right about both accounts!_

_Huey, I'm going to finish this letter now, I hope you can read all of it, I had to write fast. You're probably at home with your father right now while I'm writing this. The doctors say me and your father don't have long now, but I had to finish this one last message to you. No matter what happens Huey, I know that you and Riley make us proud, whether it be in America or elsewhere. I left a few parting gifts as did your father, you should find them in the boxes at home. Good luck, I know that you and Riley will become the greatest sons any parents could have, but you'll most likely be taken by your grandfather because of the money I left you.'_

'_P.S: Look for your cousin, his name is Traban Kensei Tousen and he'll be able to tell you anything you want to know. James is probably dead by now, so be sure that you 2 stick close together.'_

_With Love,_

_Laura Serena Tousen-Freeman_

* * *

Huey read the letter again and again as tears fell from his eyes. He never remembered his mother's side of the family. He remembered some guy in a straw hat would come by for holidays, but that was it. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. Traban smiled at him. So this was his cousin? Huey did something that he never did before with anyone except Jazmine, Riley, and his mom. He hugged Traban.

Traban was taken by surprise, but hugged him back as Jazmine stood there watching them, crying a bit at the warm scene in front of her.

"So… you're my cousin, huh?" Huey said as Traban nodded.

"Yup, you're my little cousin, cuz I'm 2 months older than you." Traban said cheekily as Huey punched him in the arm playfully. It was only those closest to him that he could joke around with. Maybe Traban could be one of them…

"Well then… let's go join the party." Jazmine said as she dragged both boys outside against their will.

* * *

As they got outside they saw that Riley and Ed were gone. Huey looked around for Riley, because he knew his little brother would get into trouble if not checked. After about 3 minutes he gave up with a shrug. Riley would be fine, it was only white people after all, they'd never hurt him and live. Huey, followed by Jazmine, started going around talking to the people, telling them the truth. He soon found out that these people only heard what they wanted to. All they did was applaud every word from him.

It was then Ruckus started singing his new smash hit 'Don't Trust them New Niggas'. After Ruckus was sprawled out on the ground a gun shot was heard and Ed came flying out of a window from the 2nd floor. He got up and looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"What the fuck y'all lookin' at?" Ed yelled as they simply clapped. Huey and Traban smacked their foreheads in unison as they looked at the clapping crowd. After a couple of minutes the clapping stopped and the party resumed. Huey raised a brow as Traban was rubbing his temples. Jazmine looked confused as she then turned to Huey and Traban.

"You guys wanna go somewhere, anywhere, else?" Traban said to them and Riley who came outside with a bandaged arm. They nodded and followed him to his personal limo.

Huey looked out the window as they drove away, leaving Granddad with Wuncler to have a drink and talk. Huey had learned one thing from today; never go to another garden party with rich and stupid people. They're all retarded as hell!

* * *

**Well that's all folks, but I'll UPDATE once or twice more this month.**

* * *

**Also, I'd like to know what you think of multiple Boondock Crossovers. Sort of like a Multi-Verse thing... if I can make it work.**

**The Worlds I'm thinking of touching on are:**

**Pokemon**

**Digimon**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**A Superhero world like Teen Titians and Justice Legue combined**

**Star Wars**

**God of War**

**Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

**Dragon Ball Z / Gt**

**Kung-FU Hustle**

**One Piece**

**Dark Clouds 2**

**Be sure to tell me what you think in a review about both this chapter and my idea. REVIEW !**

* * *

**Also, visit my page to see all the things I'm working on and what'll be happening in the future.**

* * *

**BYE-BYE !**

**-T.K**


	6. The Trial of R Kelly

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

_At the end of the chapter there will be a question in which pertains to another Boondocks story I will be doing soon. So please look for it in the bottom author's notes._

_A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to keep this chapter up, but I've been coming up with so many ideas and things lately that I forgot that this is one of the first stories that I loved to write. So without further delay I give you this!_

_**Chapter 6: The Trail of R. Kelly**_

* * *

Huey was already up in his dojo training. It had been a while since the last time he had gotten to use it. He decided that today would be the best since he and Jazmine had nothing to do. She had decided the bed would be _lonely_, so she chose to sleep for the day. He was almost half-way through with his work out. He was in the zone, feeling the burn. He almost stopped scowling from the pure enjoyment of a normal workout. He was feeling great! He was in complete-

_DING-DONG!_

"Dammit!" Huey yelled as he stopped mid-kick. This is why he needed a fence… and _big-ass_ guard dogs.

He wanted to stomp all the way to the door, but he didn't need Jazmine asking 20 million questions about why he was pissed off. She had taken to the habit of asking about the world. While he was more than happy to tell her about everything that was wrong with it, she decided she needed to know more about _him_ as well. From what color of _boxers_ he was wearing, to why he did every little thing. It was… a bit cute, but it was annoying as hell none the less.

Huey opened the door to see Riley with a protest sign. Huey almost let a smile over take his face. His little brother was finally fighting the white man, standing up against the establishment, protecting his rights, and letting the revolution be known. He was so proud of Riley… for about 3 seconds until he read the sign. It read 'Free R. Kelly' in backward and upside down letters, but since this was Riley, Huey didn't care to ask why.

"Come on nigga, we gotta go." Riley said as he started walking away. Huey gave him the raised brow as he stood there in the door way with a confused look. Riley sighed loudly as he shifted the sign on his shoulder.

"Nigga, we supposed to be goin' to the R. Kelly trail. Now get yo girl, and let's bonce." Riley said as Huey finally remembered when they were all watching TV last night. He turned around to go get Jazmine, but she was already coming down the stairs, putting her jacket on as she bounded down them.

"Let's go, I wanna see daddy!" Jazmine chirped happily as she brushed past them and out the house.

"Jazmine, its 40 miles to the court." Huey said as he and Riley caught up to her.

"Shoot, all the money we spent on them Nikes; We betta, _'Just Do It'_." Jazmine said, imitating Granddad as they walked down the street. Huey smirked at how easily she could act like him.

It was then that Tom came from across the street as they were walking. Huey sighed as Jazmine waved happily to her daddy. Huey didn't hate Tom, but the man was annoying to the point even Granddad got tired of him, and _they_ were _great_ friends. Then there was the whole anal rape thing… No, not thinking about that, Huey thought as he shook his head.

"Hi daddy!" Jazmine chirped happily as she gave her father a hug.

"Hey Jazmine, hey boys." Tom said as he glanced to each of them and then Riley's sign. Huey just shook his head as he continued to walk on. They would be fine…

* * *

_**An Hour Later:**_

They had caught up to him, gotten on a bus, and finally arrived at the courthouse… at about the same time as the news crew too. Huey slapped his forehead in exasperation. Not only because of what he was seeing, but also because in Riley and Jazmine's rush he forgot that he even had a car! Oh well… back to this crap.

Now Huey knew many things, but none more important than what he knew now. It was that; Niggas (Good and Bad) + News + Riley always equaled disaster. Jazmine and her father went inside immediately as even Tom could see the scientific equation of Niggas about to be put to the test. Huey glanced around as he realized three things. One was that Riley had left him as well. Two was that there were only three people who were _against_ R. Kelly there. Now tie those two facts with number three, which was that there was an entire picnic _party_ in _support_ of R. Kelly, and you _knew_ shit was about to hit the fan. Huey signed as he walked on to the scene that was the Courthouse.

"Let's talk to another R. Kelly supporter. Now you there, urban youth; why do you think R. Kelly is innocent?" The reporter asked Riley as soon as Huey had caught sight of him. Huey's eyes narrowed as he stormed over to his little brother.

"If I started peeing on you right now would you: A, smile and ask for more, or B, move the _hell_ out the way? But before you answer that, let me ask America; has pee ever really hurt anyone? And I wanna give a big shout-out to my homie, Debo, what's up!" Riley said into the camera as Huey finally reached him.

"Okay, that's enough!" Huey said as he grabbed Riley by his shoulders and dragged him away.

Riley had to be the stupidest person he knew to actually get on camera, yet his questions were actually… good ones. Huh, maybe Riley could still be taught to fight the white man.

"Get off me, Huey! Get off me! Free R. Kelly! Free R. Kelly! Free R. Kelly! Free R. Kelly!" Riley said as he struggled to get Huey to release him.

When he found it was pointless he shrugged and did the one thing that would make today even funnier; he started a riot by chanting. A random supporter of R. Kelly saw Huey dragging him away, oh was today good.

"Ey, yo, yo look, those R. Kelly haters are pushing on that little boy!" The guy, who looked slave bound, Huey thought, shouted to the crowd of supports. The supports narrowed their eyes as they began marching toward them.

Huey groaned as he realized what Riley had planned and done. Just what this event needed, a nigga riot. Oh well, he needed to finish his workout anyway, and what better way than to kick Riley's ass in the middle of public? He put Riley's head in a headlock to stop him from helping the rest of the supporters. He was sure the three anti-supporters could handle themselves…

Well damn, they could. Huey watched as the white one knocked the teeth out of someone's mouth. Then another one of the three kicked two people out cold. He was taken down by the big woman, who could fight too by the way she round-house kicked him. The big woman was taken down by the white man as he descended down on her with a kick in her back. Huey and Riley even forgot they were fighting each other as they watched _Nigga Smackdown_, as Riley dubbed it.

"Damn, them old niggas can fight!" Riley said as he was forced to duck other a flying body.

"Yeah, they're good, but I think that big lady's got them beat." Huey said as he spun around a kicked some guy in his stomach. Damn niggas were like roaches…

"I knew it'd be just a matter of time before violence broke out! It pandemonium here at the R. Kelly Trial! Oh, the humanity!" The reporter shouted to the camera as Huey and Riley turned to him with a look that clearly read that his white ass shouldn't even be there before his ass got kicked too.

It seemed that their look was too late as even he was flung into the nearby water fountain by a kick from the big lady. Oh well, better him than them…

* * *

It was then that a yellow stretch hummer came onto the scene. Everyone stopped fighting as the hummer came to a stop. R. Kelly got out of the hummer with a look of confusion as he gazed over the scene, his music from inside the hummer spilling over the scene as well. R. Kelly shrugged as he pasted the still frozen people while the reporter, who had miraculously begun dry, began questioning R. Kelly.

"Mr. Kelly, Mr. Kelly, do you have a statement?" The reporter asked as they reached the top step.

"This is truly an example of black people sticking together. In the words of Sista Soldier, "Any injustice anywhere is… an injustice anywhere". Amen." R. Kelly said as he threw up the Richard Nixon victory sign and walked into the courthouse while the supporters cheered him on.

* * *

_**Later on:**_

Huey, Tom, and Jazmine were walking toward the court room from Tom's office. Huey was trying to convince him to just give up now, but Tom wouldn't hear of it. Jazmine was still questioning things… and made sure that one of the two males answered her.

"Lady Liberty is on our side, Huey. Justice will prevail. The judge and jury will do the right thing. I'm telling you Huey, it's an open-and-shut case." Tom said with confidence and conviction in his voice.

"Whose Lady Liberty?" Jazmine asked as Huey rolled his eyes.

"A figurative manifestation in which people hold dear as a patron of justice. She's that blind-folded person on the wall there." Huey said quickly as he pointed to the wall at their side. Jazmine looked at it intently as Huey and Tom continued their discuusion.

"Mr. Dubois, are you fully aware to the extent in which niggas love R. Kelly?" Huey asked as Tom chuckled.

"Huey, it's under control. Watch me work." Tom said smoothly as he walked into the court room. Jazmine happily followed her father and sat beside Riley and her mother while Huey followed with a shake of his head and a sigh. Tom was about to get a lesson in nigga-dom.

As Huey and the others stood for the judge's entrance, he could easily tell it was the same judge that had read over that damn contract Tom and his Granddad had made. Yes, he was still pissed off about. No, he was going to enjoy it. The judge banged his gavel to call order to the court room as Tom was making his opening statements.

* * *

"… and so ladies and gentlemen, not only will prove that it was Mr. Kelly in the video, but we will also prove that the victim was 14 at the time that the video was shot."

"Thank you, Mr. Dubois, and now we'll hear the opening statement from the defense." The Judge, Judge Carson was his name, said.

"The ancient Greeks, the architects of Western Civilization, would regularly indulge in sexually activities with children. Were they 'perverts'? In Puritan America, the forefathers of this great land would take wives of 12 to 13, much younger than the alleged victim. Were they 'sick-os'? In Tokyo, you could buy teenage girls' panties in vending machines. Do we call them 'disgusting'? Of course not! What do all those things have to do with Robert Kelly? Nothing! Let's get to the point!" The white defense lawyer said as he went up to the jury and spoke to them. He then gestured toward the evidence table.

"Now some people see this so called "mountain of evidence", these "video tapes, photographers, eye-witnesses, and DNA", and see a guilty man. But some of us, can see that "mountain" of so called "evidence" for what it really is; _Racism_." The lawyer concluded with a pointed and sharp look at Tom. The jury and most of the court clapped as the man went to sit back down, but Huey only exchanged a look with Tom, and shook his head as Tom looked sharply at the older white man.

* * *

"You should probably show them the tape. They can't deny that it's him if he's on it in plain sight." Huey whispered to Tom as the older male nodded in agreement.

Tom gained a stern look as he rose from his set. Huey looked at tom face and couldn't believe this was the same man who was scared stiff at the mere mention of jail.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I present to you; the R. Kelly tape. I warn you; it is… graphic." Tom said as he handed the tape to the bailiff.

"Yeah!" Riley said as he got popcorn from nowhere and started eating it with Jazmine's mom Sarah joining in.

As the tape was being played Jazmine tapped Huey's shoulder, and he was so glad she did. He could only take watching a grown man pee on a girl so much. He looked back at her and saw that her mom was covering her eyes from seeing the tape.

"Huey, can you come sit back here with me. I don't like this…" Jazmine said in a scared and nervous voice.

"Sure, Jazmine" Huey said as he got up and hopped over the barrier to sit next to him. She quickly engulfed him in a hug, but in doing it Sarah's hand wasn't shielding her eyes anymore. Jazmine looked toward the video that was playing, but she only caught a glimpse as Huey had quickly covered her eyes again. He didn't need her asking questions about that!

"Huey… what was that?" Jazmine asked as she was still cuddled with him.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Huey said as he stroked her hair. He wanted her to know about the world and its evils, but not to that extreme. Thankfully she took that answer and stayed quiet.

* * *

"Now young lady, I know this might be hard to talk about." Tom said as the victim sat in the chair with a complete look of boredom on her face.

"No, it's cool." She answered back as Tom smiled down on her.

"How older were you when you were seeing Mr. Kelly?"

"Fourteen and a quarter." She answered Tom

"Wow, that's a great age isn't it; still learning so much about the world." Tom said nicely as she gave him a look and a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever, I guess." She said back in boredom.

"Could you describe the events leading up to the video?" Tom asked as she shrugged.

"Yeah, he asked if he could pee on me and I said, "Fo sho". I mean, it's R. Kelly, the Pied Piper of R&B. I've been peed on by dudes that don't even have record deals. Shit, if I didn't wanna get peed on, I'd just move the hell out the way!" The girl said as Riley exclaimed that he told Tom.

Tom sighed and said that he had no further questions. The white lawyer came up to cross-examine the girl as Huey sighed to himself. Shit was about to hit the fan, he could tell.

"Would you describe yourself as an African American woman?" The lawyer asked as the girl gave him a look.

"Nigga, is you blind?" She asked back as the man chuckled.

"No I'm not. So, it's safe to say that R. Kelly is sexually attracted to black women?"

"Mmm hmm" The girl said as she sat back, crossed her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"Objection your, Honor; Relevance" Tom said as he looked up from his writing. He didn't know what the guy was playing at, but he wouldn't let it come into play.

"Your Honor, I'm simply trying to establish to the court that my client is a proud black man, who loves his black sistas. Unlike District Attorney Dubois," the older man said with a cuttingly sharp look at Tom and Huey. Huey wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a gleam in those eyes.

"Who's married to a _white woman_!" The older man said as he pointed a dramatic finger toward Sarah. Everyone gasped as they didn't expect that. Huey narrowed his eyes at the man as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Objection; Mr. Dubois is _not_ the one on trial here! His marital status has _no_ place in this trial!" Huey said as the lawyer turned his sharp gaze to Huey.

"And District Attorney Dubois's Co-Council, Huey Freeman, is married to a _half_-white girl!" The man exclaimed as he pointed his dramatic finger to Jazmine. Huey's eyes turned to slits as he slammed his hands to the table again, but this time with enough force to crack the surface of the hard oak table.

"You _bastard_, my and Mr. Dubois life have _no_ place in this! It's _completely_ irrelevant to this trial!" Huey exclaimed as he glared heatedly at the man. How dare he bring Jazmine and Sarah into this simply to divert the juries' attention from the evidence!

Sarah face-palmed herself as she tried to hide herself and Jazmine from the eyes of the court, but it was to no avail; everyone was now starring at them and Riley had moved away from them. Huey banged his head into the table at the stupidity of his people, while Tom looked visible nervous with the jury giving him dirty looks.

* * *

After a while the room had calmed down and people were now thinking a bit clearer. Huey sighed as he knew the day wasn't over yet. The older lawyer was up and Huey could tell there was more trouble to come.

"I'm going to show you something they don't want you to see; something that would blow this case wide open." The man said as he got up and pulled something from his coat pocket.

"This is R. Kelly's NAACP Image Award Certificate of Nomination." The man said as most of the entire court room gasped at the document in the man's hand.

Riley came out of hiding behind R. Kelly as he knew it was safe to be seen again.

"Aye man, you got his number? He's good." Riley said as R. Kelly smiled and reached into his coat pocket, producing a card from his lawyer. Riley reached for it, but then stopped and gave R. Kelly a look.

"Did you wash yo hands?" Riley asked sternly with a critical look at R. Kelly.

"You think they nominate just anyone for this award?" The lawyer asked as a random audience member said that he got one.

"You know why he wants to put R. Kelly in jail? Because he's afraid of R. Kelly."

"Objection" Tom said as he stood. Judge Carson gave him a stern look. The guy was on a roll and he wanted to hear this bullshit.

"Shhh, would you be quiet?" Judge Carson said with a hushing gesture.

"I think he's afraid; I think the whole system is afraid of R. Kelly!"

"Judge Carson, please!" Tom said pleadingly. This was utter bull and the judge knew it.

"Tom, if you don't shut up!" The judge told him as he pointed his gavel at Tom. Huey wanted to bang his head some more, but Jazmine would worry if he did.

"They're afraid because they see the power for good this man wields through his music. Yes they do. They don't want R. Kelly to be free, because they don't want _you_ to be free! They don't want _me_ to be free! Maybe R. Kelly did urinate on this woman, but America _urinated_ on R. Kelly!" R. Kelly's lawyer said emotionally as the court cheered for him. Huey looked around the court with no emotion at all, but he did return to glaring at the old white lawyer.

"And if you let them put this man in jail; America will urinate on _each_ and _every_ one of you! Asalaam Alikum" The defense lawyer said to the jury.

"Wa'alikum Asalaam" The jury replied back as they held up their right fist just as the white lawyer did. Huey face-palmed himself.

Tom got up, in one last attempt to appeal to the common sense of the jury, but Huey could tell it wasn't going to go well. Tom got in front the jury, to be sure that they would give him his full attention, to which they did.

"Please, people! You saw the tape! The girl testified she was underage! Y-You're not allowed… to do that! To a little girl! We have a videotape!" Tom said as he tried desperately to make them see common sense and reason, but all he got were glares and crossed arms.

"Go tell that to yo white bitch." A female juror said as the only other one chimed in, "Mmm Hmm."

Tom hung his shoulders as he sputtered nonsense. Then he thought to hell with it and gave up.

"The Prosecution rests…" He said in defeat as he sat back down. The white lawyer smiled even more as he got back up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, all that needs to be said is this." He said as he cut on a radio with R. Kelly's music already on it. R. Kelly got up on the defense table and began to sing to the crowds cheers.

* * *

Huey looked around with narrowed eyes as he saw that the only people who weren't dancing to R. Kelly was himself, Tom who was sulking, and Sarah and Jazmine who were looking confused as all hell. Hell even Riley and Judge Carson were dancing. Huey knew then that R. Kelly needed some damn help.

Huey walked over to the radio and promptly cut it off, much to the crowd's displeasure. He turned to full all of them as he leveled a glare at anyone who looked like they wanted to say something.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Every famous nigga that gets arrested is not Nelson Mandela! Yes, the government conspires to put a lot of innocent black men in jail on fallacious charges, but R. Kelly is _not_ one of those men! We all _know_ the nigga can sing, but what happened to standards? What happened to bare minimums? You a _fan_ of R. Kelly? You wanna _help_ R. Kelly? Then get some _counseling_ for R. Kelly! Introduce him to some _older_ women! Hide his camcorder! But _don't_ pretend like the man is a hero!" Huey said and walked off, but then remembered that he had wanted to say something else.

"And stop the damn dancing! Act like you got some goddamn sense, people! Damn, through playin' round here!" Huey said as he looked at the crowd. R. Kelly was stunned and some was everyone else. The only person to regain themselves was Riley, who began to boo Huey.

"Boo, nigga! Aye, you with the afro; give it a rest, beat it! Put the music back on!" Riley said as he hid behind someone. They did just as he said and cut the music on and returned to partying.

* * *

Huey walked away, shaking his head as Jazmine came running up to him and hugged him.

"Huey, that was so cool of you! I'm sorry they didn't listen." She said as Huey sighed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. Can't say the same about your dad. He looks like crap." Huey said as he gazed at Tom from over her shoulder. Jazmine turned around in his arms and looked at her father. He looked tired and weary; like an older man. Jazmine looked turned back to Huey and looked him in his eyes.

"Can I catch a ride home with my dad? I wanna make sure he's okay." Jazmine said as Huey sighed and nodded. Damn her for making him sentimental.

"Sure, Granddad's coming to pick up me and Riley so I'll see you at home." Huey said as he let her go. Jazmine quickly ran to her mother, and the two started off after Tom, who had already gotten out the court room.

Huey shook his head as he gazed at the party the crowd and R. Kelly were having in the middle of the court room. He quickly walked out, unable to take another minute of it all. As soon as he was out he was able to see Tom and his family having a 'family moment'.

Tom was walking solemnly toward his car.

"I told you bout messin' with them white women." Sarah said as he looked back at her. He smiled at the joke she had made. They reached out and hugged each as Jazmine came and hugged both her parents by their waist.

Huey got a good look at the still somber face Tom had. Tom probably thought that he'd have won the case with minimal effort, making this his greatest case yet. He probably thought it'd be the case to put him on the map of the law world, but sadly ignorance won out today. Huey shook his head. He couldn't blame this one on the white man… Oh wait, of course he could!

* * *

_**Later that Night:**_

Huey and Riley were in the living room of Huey's house playing Star Wars: The Force Unleashed when the door bell rang. Jazmine, since she was on the couch watching them, she that she'd get it. At hearing that Huey paused the game and told her to sit down. It wasn't that he was being mean or controlling, but after what had happened at the store, Huey was sure that she'd have stood at the door and had a conversation with a possible predatory claiming to be a Jehovah Witness. He was not letting anything like that happen.

Huey went to and answered the door, and he was glad he did because on his doorstep, smiling down at him was none other than R. Kelly himself. Huey would kill the man if he was here to see Jazmine.

"You're Huey Freeman, correct?" R. Kelly asked as Riley and Jazmine came up behind Huey.

"Yes I am. Would you like to come in?" Huey said as he narrowed his eyes at the man but stepped to the side to let him in. He could have his neighbors knowing that he killed R. Kelly on his doorstep; now could he?

"I just came here to say thank you, little solider." R. Kelly said as Huey raised a brow at that.

"What you thanking this nigga for?" Riley asked as he crossed his arms, scowled, and narrowed his eyes. Wasn't Huey trying to help put this nigga in jail?

"I'm saying thank you for what you say in the court. You were right, I do have some problems, and I do need some help. Well no more, from now on I'm gonna get that help. It's all thanks to you, the first person to ever say I was wrong and give a solution to my problems. If you ever need anything, just know that you have a loyal friend Robert Sylvester Kelly. Here's my number, I hope this can be the start of a better life for the both of us." R. Kelly said as he handed a stunted Huey a card with his information on it.

"Goo-bye young Huey, and God bless."R. Kelly said as he reached out his hand to shake Huey's. Huey raised a brow as he looked between R. Kelly and the man's hand.

"Did you wash your hands?" Huey said with R. Kelly smiling at him.

"Germ-X hand sanitizer" R. Kelly said simply as Huey shrugged and shook his hand. He opened the door and let the R&B artist out. Jazmine and Riley were still looking confused, but huey really didn't care as he went back to the game.

Riley and Jazmine shared a look with each other as they gazed at Huey. Did Huey Freeman just make a friend out of R. Kelly? They were still puzzled by that question, but they shrugged it off and went back to the game as they were sure it would never trully be explained how that came about.

* * *

_A/N: I was thinking of doing a Huey/Harem idea for Boondocks, but as you know there are only 3 girls that are in Huey's age group. I was making it into a bisexual harem story so it could include pairing in which people are interested in like:_

_Huey/Jazmine_

_Huey/Riley_

_Huey/Cindy_

_Huey/Caesar_

_Huey/Ming_

_Huey/Hiro_

_Those will be the 6 people of Huey's harem. The question I pose to you, my readers, is if you want me to do it, or not. That is all I ask. If you could can you please leave your answers in your REVIEWS so I can check. Thank you._

_**Until Next Time, See Ya!**_

_**-T.K**_


	7. A Hoe Lot of Trouble

_**A/N: I see not everyone wants the Huey/Bi-Harem idea to happen, but that is understandable. We are people, and there for we have a conflict of ideas and interests. I respect that as much as possible because it is something that will far out-live me and my children; if I ever have any.**_

_**The vote stands at: Yes- 2, No- 3, and Maybe- 2. So until Next chapter you have time to get your REVIEW VOTES in. So vote people, VOTE!**_

I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A Hoe Lot of Trouble**_

* * *

It was very early in the morning, exactly 5:39 a.m. if their alarm clock was right. Huey wasn't sure why, but he found himself unable to sleep another second. His eyes snapped open like he was on drugs. The little light that came in through their bedroom window wasn't much, but it did allow him to see the peacefully sleeping face of his ten year-old wife, Jazmine Dubois- wait no; she had now been Jazmine Freeman for a while now. So really she was Mrs. Huey Freeman.

He gave a small smile down at her as she snuggled deeper into the covers, her face as angelic as always. He wasn't sure why, but she had the effect to make him smile over just about anything; didn't mean he did _physically_, but he still did it _mentally_. She wasn't what he had always thought he wanted in a wife, but she was still… _something_ he couldn't peg. When she was around him, which was almost _constantly_, he would get this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. His blood would run cold or boil hot if she even _looked_ his way him. He wasn't sure what to call these… _feelings_, the word being so foreign to him that it made him shiver just thinking it, so he observed and compiled his data for later analyzation.

He needed something to eat. He didn't understand that either, but looking at her made him want to fulfill some kind of appetite, so he slowly climbed out of bed. As he got out Jazmine rolled over and grabbed his pillow like it was leaving forever.

"Mmm… Huey, make me more pancakes please… No with ice cream, pepperoni, and pickles on top, silly…" Jazmine said in her sleep with a girlish giggle as Huey made a disgusting face. He had actually _made_ that for her one morning and it nauseated him to no end how she could eat that garbage.

He walked out of the room, being sure to open and close their bedroom door with carefully silence so as not to wake his wife. …He wasn't sure why, but even now it still felt weird to call her that. Oh well, he needed food.

* * *

He went down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, one of the few places where a definite line was drawn between him and Jazmine. While he and Jazmine couldn't agree on most things food was one of the biggest, right under which Stars Wars character was greater; Yoda or Obi-Wan. He loved vegetables, fruits, and tofu; just as all great people did. Yet, Jazmine loved being a meat-eating, animal-munching, baby cow-killing carnivore with a passion like no other. She had a picture on the wall of their local McDonald's for being the 'Most Frequent Customer'. Though that stopped when they got married that didn't mean she still didn't go almost every day with her parents; damn those two for corrupting her with their Big Mac lusting ways.

He shrugged as he opened the refrigerator. He knew Jazmine and he just had different tastes. There was nothing really wrong with letting animals. Hell, it kept the government from using them to attack real African American culture. He looked into his refrigerator and saw that there was… nothing. No seriously; not a goddamn thing was in there but a half-empty water bottle and some three day-old chicken noodle soup, which he threw away after smelling it.

He closed the fridge and opened the cabinets around the kitchen; they were all empty, except a box of Cherry Pop-tarts, which he threw away because he had no clue what possessed him to buy Cherry, everyone hated Cherry. He sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. How could he have let them run out of food? Why didn't he go… grocery shopping last month?

He slapped his forehead as he thought of that question. He remembered why now; because of what happened when they first when shopping. That was… something he didn't want a repeat of. He had let that fear accumulate in the back of his mind until it came to this; no food and he still had to confront the problem. It was just that he couldn't let that happen again. He may have never shown or told anyone about this, but he was afraid. Yes, Huey Percival Freeman was afraid of something. He was afraid… of Jazmine being taken from him… that way. He wasn't sure what he would do if anything happened to her; especially something like that. Jazmine was far too innocent to know what was really happening to her, but he knew and that is what scared him the most. The fact that he knew, Jazmine didn't, and that it could have actually… gone all the way through if he hadn't gotten there in the nick of time. If he hadn't been there in just that second she could have been-

No, Huey shook his head of those thoughts. That would and will _never_ happen to Jazmine and he swore that on his life! He'd be in jail on Death Row before or if that ever came close to happening again! He sighed deeply as he let his head impact the table with no real care. He really needed some food. He was sure Granddad would be running out soon too; with the way Riley ate if no one stopped him. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone by going grocery shopping with Granddad. Yeah, he resolved, that'd work, and he wouldn't have to admit his fear. One point for connective thought logic!

He got up from the table and made it too the stairs. He looked up at them and suddenly, with the lack of food on the front of his mind, they seemed like a mountain ready to be climbed. Too bad that mountain didn't know Huey Freeman could be just like any other black person; a lazy ass nigga. He waved a hand at the stair dismissively as he turned away and plopped down on the living room sofa. He laid down and covered himself with the blanket thy had for watching movies; those stairs could kiss his _black-ass_ if they thought he felt like going back up them when his hungry-ass had already gone _down_ them once. He nodded off to second, but in what seemed like the blink of an eye Jazmine was shaking him away with a look of concern on her face. He _really_ liked just how green her eyes seemed when they were filled with concern. She smiled upon seeing that he was finally waking up; after gentle batting her away while telling her, "Riley… go away… I don't wanna smell your socks…" It was a relief that he was only sleepy and not mentally insane.

"Huey, are you okay? I woke up and you weren't in bed. I came down, and found you here murmuring about cutting off somebody's something and shoving it down their throat if they touched me. Who touched me and what were you going shove down their throat?" Jazmine asked naively as Huey's face heated up a bit, but he still remained stone faced as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; it was only a dream." Huey said as he flipped the blanket off him. He realized that he hadn't even changed when he looked down at his t-shirt and boxers. He looked up to see Jazmine with her arms behind her back; proudly displaying her long _**My Little Pony**_ nightgown. He needed to burn that in the fireplace once they got back.

"Jazmine, take a shower and get dressed, we're going grocery shopping with my Granddad today. Be sure to get the list while I take a quick shower and get dressed to." Huey said as she nodded and when up the stairs. As soon as she did he flopped back down on the sofa. He needed sleep. The digital DVD clock read 8:10 a.m. and he was not feeling good today. Maybe that shower would help.

* * *

He got up; being sure to refold their blanket, and then he went up stairs. He could hear water running and Jazmine singing off-key which meant she was already in the shower. He went into their bedroom while Jazmine was still singing way off-key. He went up to his dresser and pulled out his clothes; a khaki t-shirt, his lucky number 7 jacket, a pair of boxers, and some blue jeans. His black shoes were still by the closet; since he was too lazy to put them inside last night, so he concluded to wear those. Now all he needed were socks, which were on his feet. He shrugged as he went into their bedroom's bathroom. He and Jazmine had argued over it and they resolved to alternate the use of the Master Bathroom every week, with this week being his.

After having taken a shower and gotten dressed he saw that Jazmine was sitting at the kitchen table with… a crayon in hand and a tablet. He face-palmed himself as he walked up to her.

"Jazmine… what the hell are you doing?" Huey asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Making the grocery list, silly." She replied with a girlish giggle. His face softened a bit but that laugh wasn't pleasant enough to get him to relent.

"Jazmine, you don't use a crayon to make a grocery list. You use a pen or pencil." Huey said as he took the tablet away from her and got a pen from a kitchen drawer. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms at him.

"Why? It doesn't really matter what I write in, so long as you can read it, right?" She questioned as Huey scoffed at her.

"Except the fact is that I can't read your handwriting in crayon and it looks like chicken shi- scratch." Huey said, almost going to far as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you trying to say my writing is ugly?" She questioned as she walked over to him and pocked him in his chest for emphasize. He batted her finger away as he smirked down at her, which was kind of hard since they were just about the same height, with him only being a couple of inches taller.

"No… I'm saying it's illegible." Huey said as he finished the list, folded it, and placed it inside his jacket pocket; all while she was looking at him in confusion.

"What's that mean?" She exclaimed as she ran after him, since he had left the kitchen and was heading toward the front door. He chuckled to himself as he opened the door and let her threw first.

"Get a dictionary and find out." He said simply as he closed the door behind himself and locked it. Her face fell as they walked off their property and on to the sidewalk.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk since Granddad and Riley lived within eye-view. Huey knocked on the door as Jazmine rang the doorbell. They looked at each other in confusion, but Huey's facial expression quickly turned to annoyance.

"Why did you ring the doorbell, Riley's usually up watching BET at this time?" Huey asked as Granddad shouted for Riley to get the door.

"Because we don't want Riley, we want to talk to MR. Freeman." Jazmine answered as Riley came to the door. Huey shook his head at her and turned to Riley.

"It's just, Huey gay-ass and his hoe, Jazmine!" Riley yelled into the house as Huey smacked Riley upside the head twice while walking into the house. Jazmine asked what a hoe was, but still greeted Riley and followed Huey into the house.

"Same answer as before; get a dictionary and look it up." Huey replied to her question as Granddad came from upstairs; fully dressed this time.

"Boy, what the hell do you want? I hope yo house ain't burned down, because yo black-ass can't move back in with me. I'm sorry cutie-pie, but you and yo nigga husband go have to live with yo mommy and daddy." Granddad said as Huey raised a brow while Jazmine giggled at him.

"No Mr. Freeman, our house didn't burn down. We just wanted to know if you wanted to go grocery shopping with us." Jazmine replied with amusement in her voice. Granddad struck a thinking pose and then when into the kitchen and opened his fridge, to which there was a little food, but not much more than Huey and Jazmine had; which was nothing.

"You know, I do need more food here. That damn Riley eat like the black-hole nigga. Come on, we're going grocery shopping, but I hope you brought your wallet or checkbook, boy, because I ain't buying nobody food except this house." Granddad said as he went upstairs to fetch his wallet. Huey nodded with a bored expression on his face. He had made sure to bring his ATM card and at least four hundred dollars along with him at any given time. He would never be without money again, but he realized that his inheritance would only last so long. True it was big, but he'd have to be sure to find some way to bring more money in. Maybe he could give Traban a call and see how he made enough money to travel from Laplace to Woodcrest on the whim of meeting him and attending a garden party.

"Alright let's go!" Granddad said as he bound down the stairs. They all got into Granddad's car, to which Huey protested that they could drive there themselves.

"Nigga hush; just get in the car! Don't think that just 'cause you married and live in yo own house I won't beat ya little ass, because I will!" Granddad said as he pushed Huey into the front seat while Riley and Jazmine rode in the back.

* * *

The drive was nothing interesting, and the first 30 minutes of shopping were a breeze, but then came that one thing you see I every supermarket. The-

"I want _candy_! Dammit, I hate you! You're ruining my life! _Bitch_, candy! I want candy! Give me candy! Give me candy! I want _CANDY_!" A young boy yelled as he threw things and shattered glass. Huey raised a brow at the kid, while Jazmine was shocked and Riley was cracking up laughing on the floor. Granddad wasn't really paying attention as he looked through… things Huey couldn't even begin to tell Jazmine about. White people were just staring at the boy's fit with distain and outright disgust.

"Herbert", the boy's mother said weakly as Huey rolled his eyes. If he was named that he'd be a badass kid too. Huey had to guess the boy finally found out how lame his name was, "remember we had an agreement. We had an agreement on how we behave in a store, Herbert." His mother tried as he continued his tantrum in the store, plainly ignoring her. Huey scoffed at the woman's words. Who the hell has an agreement with a 4 year-old child? Bitch you're at least 25 by the looks of you. If you don't control your kid- Huey stopped that train of thought as it sounded far too much like something Riley would say, though he did not dispute the truth of what he was thinking.

"I want candy and marshmallow! Give it to me! _Give_ it to me! And I want pasta, and none of that Chef Boyardee _crap_! I want candy and marshmallow!" The boy yelled as he broke more things and pushed over shelves.

The mother cried as she was helpless to control her child. Huey would have walked away, but that little badass kid had destroyed the last jar of pickles, something he had to hold Jazmine back for. His wife was very serious about pickles for some reason. It was then Granddad turned around, and Huey and Riley could tell that a new kind of hell was about to be unleashed.

"He sure looks like a handful." Granddad commented nonchalantly. Huey and Riley didn't even realize they both sighed in relief together. Maybe Granddad wasn't about to bring a new terror on the world.

"When he gets like this, I just don't know how to make him stop." The mother choked out as she sobbed to herself. Granddad gave her and the boy a look.

"Did you ever try beatin' his ass?" Granddad asked casually as the woman gasped upon the sudden realization that she could hit her child. Mean while Huey and Riley went wide eyed and frightened. Damn, they spoke to soon!

As the boy prepared to throw down some eggs he looked up in fear and slight curiosity at the sight of Granddad taking off his belt. The boy's eyes widened upon seeing Granddad hand the belt off to his mommy. He stood there; paralyzed in fear as Granddad showed her the proper whipping technique. Huey and Riley really felt for the kid, which was incredible since neither of them were emotionally apathetic toward the plight of other people easily; especially Huey. Yet, at one of these times, they had both felt a small bit of pity toward the kid. Being on the end of the many whipping techniques Granddad was showing the woman, especially Riley, they wanted to help him. But then they looked over to the remains of what once were Frosted Flakes and Apple Jacks, so yeah; the kid had to get an ass-kickin' for fucking with their favorite cereals.

The mother lunged at the boy and tackled him. She brought the belt high and started tearin' that boy's little white ass!

"You must have lost yo goddamn mind!" The mother said as she began her assault on the boy.

Huey and Riley actually had to turn away the way she was beating the kid. They knew Granddad was a pro with a belt in his hand, but this woman was far younger and could whip far more ass than Granddad could before getting tired. Huey looked over to the white people who were now smiling and happily going about their business as if the boy's loud cries for help were joyous music. He guessed that no matter what race; every adult loved to see a kid disciplined through the use of a leather belt.

"Come on children; a job well done here." Granddad said cheerfully as they continued their shopping, moving away from the wails for help the boy was making and the sound of leather making new marks on flawless skin. Riley knew that sound a little _too_ well.

* * *

"Not many men would stop to help a woman in need." A pleasant and lovely voice came from behind them.

They turned to see it was a vision of loveliness. It was a woman of average height, and just about 25 years-old. She had luscious curves and showed them off very well in her booty shorts and mini-top. She had long blonde hair, a flawless tan complexion, and emerald green eyes like Jazmine.

Huey watched her with a critical eye, as she approached them with her shopping cart. She was… _damn_! Now he knew what wet dreams were made of, and Riley too quickly came upon that realization to as he finally turned to see what bitch was interrupting his time. Though both of them _quickly_ realized that she was _not_ what they wanted.

Jazmine glared at her with her arms crossed over her chest as she felt an emotion she had never had for anyone before. It was like she was angry, but she couldn't explain it. It was like this… _hussy_ would take her Huey away, but she didn't know why she thought that. She turned to Huey and saw that he was giving the woman his bored and uninterested look… yet; there was something different about it. There was this look in his eye that said he was more interested than he let on. Then she looked back at the woman. What did this… _skank_; she couldn't believe she was thinking this kind of language but right now it wasn't important, have that she didn't? Then she looked the woman over. Oh… she had… _a lot_ more than she did.

Granddad chuckled as he looked over the young woman; from bottom to top. "Well, I guess I just hate to see a child go unbeaten." He said as she chuckled at his joke.

"I'm Chrystal, like the champagne." She said as she extended a hand to him.

"I'm Granddad" He replied as he lightly shook her hand. She then turned in and gasped as she caught sight of the boys. Jazmine growled lowly as she stood next to Huey, who was still gazing at Chrystal.

"Hello cutie!" She said to Huey as she bent down to get eye-level with him. Huey raised a brow, but his and Riley's eyes locked on the bouncing cleavage of the woman as she extended a hand to him. Huey sighed mentally as he stepped away from Chrystal and closer to Jazmine.

"Yeah… I'd rather not." Huey said as his gaze switched from her hand to her ample chest and cleavage.

"My name's Chrystal, like the champagne." She said as she put down her hand and gazed at both boys.

She could tell the one with the afro would be fun to play with. A shame he wasn't older… but what did she care. She did, however, see that his… sister was glaring harsh draggers at her, though she shrugged mentally at the girl. No girl, woman, lady, sister, daughter, wife, or even yo Aunt Tracie was competition when _Chrystal_ was on set. She turned her gaze to the one with braids. He'd be a rough, handsome man when he got older, so she resigned to have her fun now before all those… _inexperienced_ girls got their fun with him.

"Well that sounds like a stripper name. Ms. Chrystal like the champagne, might you be a stripper?" Huey asked as he narrowed his eyes carefully.

She gave nothing away in her posture or movements, but he saw it her eyes. She flinched mentally. She stared at him for a moment as she stood at full height. Damn the one with the afro was smart and handsome; she was caught. Oh was he gonna be fun…

"And just what do you know about strippers little man?" She asked as she was sure he'd love her if he knew anything about strippers, because she was a step better than strippers.

"Not much, but I do know their usually named after liquor." Huey said, not giving away his own knowledge, but Riley gave it away when he started cracking up. Huey knew _damn_ well that they knew _a lot more_ about strippers than just _that_.

Chrystal gazed at him a little more intently; having been 'working' with people like him before, she could read him like an open book. He knew way more than he let on, and he was watching her chest, which she didn't care if he and the other boy did. She licked her lips. If only she could take them home with her, she'd do things that would get her jail time for _life_, but _both_ boys would be _begging_ for more '_fun time_'.

* * *

Granddad suggested that they shop together, and Chrystal agreed. They finished their shopping with Huey still watching her cautiously, Riley still watching her ass, Jazmine still glaring heatedly at her, and her still watching Huey and Riley hungrily, though none of the family knew that last one. Once they got to the checkout Granddad let Chrystal go first; mainly to see what she liked to eat.

"I just love grocery stores in rich neighborhoods; much better stuff." She said as the cashier began ringing her up. She went into her cart and got a can of French whip-cream out. All three males swallowed lumps as they could only imagine what she'd be doing with that.

"Check out this _special_ French whip-cream," Chrystal said as she took two fingers and spread whip-cream on them. The three watched her closely and carefully as she brought the whip-cream covered fingers to her mouth and began licking at them; rolling her tongue over them as she cleaned her fingers seductively, making moaning sounds as she did so. She took the whip-cream in her mouth and happily, yet slowly, flicked her tongue out to the corner of her mouth to get the whip-cream that had ended up there, "It's _edible_" She whispered sensually as all three males had to shift a bit in their stances to hide… some rising news.

This act did not go unnoticed by Jazmine or Chrystal, for that matter, as she tugged at Huey's arm.

"Huey, what's wrong? You moved around like something crawled up your pants. Are you okay?" Jazmine said with a concerned look. Huey glanced at her as he took his hands and moved his pants around to get… more comfortable.

"I'm fine, Jazmine. These pants are just a little… _tight_." Huey said as he saw Chrystal wink at him. He shuddered to think what her 'knowledge' of males could have been put to when she saw his… _tent_; for lack of a better word.

Huey and Riley resolved to see what the woman was buying since they couldn't look at her anymore. She was just too… _tempting_, and Huey was married. They saw that she was buying six bottles of bear honey, five bottles of chocolate syrup, and three cans of that special French whip-cream. All of this made them want her to adopt them, thought they knew they couldn't kill Granddad; he'd put up too much of a fight, and Huey just _couldn't_ hurt Jazmine. Chrystal was also buying… a _lot_ of food, like she had kids to feed lot. Then there were the 37 boxes of condoms. Riley's eyes widened at all the boxes while Huey had to tell Jazmine they were water-balloons and that they weren't buying any. Huey gave Chrystal a look after he finished his talk with Jazmine. Chrystal only winked seductively back at him as she began paying the cashier.

Granddad offered to carry her bags out of the store, to which she agreed. She figured the only way to get closer to the boys, and the obvious money Granddad had, was to get close to Granddad. She knew the man liked her, and he wasn't bad-looking either for an elderly man.

"You're such a gentleman; you didn't have to carry all my bags." Chrystal said; feigning that innocent, lovable, naïve girl act guys loved so much, little did she know that Jazmine didn't have to fake that act. Jazmine narrowed her already glaring eyes as she could spot a faker a mile away.

"It's my pleasure, _Chrystal_ like the _champagne_." Granddad said in a singly voice as he handed her bags to her. She happily took her bags from him with a smile. She had to admit that shopping with him was fun.

"Well, see ya around." She said alluringly as she turned from him and gave him one last look over her shoulder.

He looked so… she couldn't describe it, but he was just so cute with the look on his face. Now she could place it, it was a look that she had seen on the face of many men when she told them their time together was up and they had run out of money; it was the look of longing. She'd probably hate herself for doing this later, but she thought, "To hell with it", and stepped back up to Granddad. She liked the man, and being around the two boys some more would be… fun.

She put on her best act of a nervous innocent shy girl. By the look on his face she could tell it was spot on. Though Jazmine could easily spot her fake, it didn't matter.

"I don't… I mean- I don't normally do this but, would you like… a d-date?" She asked as Granddad's eyes lit up after hearing her words.

"It just so happens I have coupons for the Red Lobster, cutie pie." Granddad said smoothly, though she frowned mentally she still kept up her act of innocence. The one with the afro, Huey was his name, was watching her like a hawk. She almost felt turned on by just how intense his maroon eyes were watching her every move. She felt like she was being… naughty.

"Umm… Okay… How about around 8?" She said with a cute look on her face. Granddad smiled as he mentally did a happy dance. He had gotten a date with a girl he was older than by twice her age. Was he a player? Hell yeah!

"It's a date, cutie pie!" Granddad said with newfound energy and a smile. She giggled cutely and walked away, being sure to sway her hips. Three sets of maroon eyes followed every move her hips made, while a pair of emerald glared at the back of her head venomously.

"Guys… guys… GUYS!" Jazmine said once Chrystal was out of earshot. She yelled and finally snapped their attention to her as she pointed to one of the bags Huey was carrying.

"The ice creams gonna melt." Jazmine said meekly as Huey almost smiled at the cute innocence of her. Granddad did smile, but Riley flipped her off as he and Granddad walked to the car, while still watching Chrystal's booty in the distance. Huey shrugged as he and Jazmine followed, though Jazmine made sure Huey's eyes and attention were on her.

* * *

Once they had loaded up the groceries and were driving down the road, Riley felt- no, he _knew_ his Granddad had no clue about exactly what kind of woman Chrystal was. She was beautiful, pleasant, and even funny, but she wasn't right or his Granddad. He knew Jazmine didn't know, and that Huey didn't really care, so it was his job to be the rather blunt one to address the matter at hand.

"You do realize that light-skinned hoe was a hoe, right Granddad?" Riley asked from his seat behind Huey as Jazmine sat behind Granddad. He was just being sure that his Granddad was actually thinking about who Chrystal was, and not what she looked like.

"Don't cuss, boy. Now watch yo mouth." Granddad replied as he was far too happy about his date later today.

"I didn't cuss; I said hoe." Riley defended as Granddad looked at him through the rear-view mirror. Riley smirked as since Granddad was avoiding the initial, a word he picked up from Huey, question he might as well have a little fun.

"Riley, don't think because I'm driving I can't come back there." Granddad said as he left the vague threat hanging as Riley smirked some more.

"I don't see what the big deal is just saying _hoe_-" Riley was saying, before the back of Granddad's hand came across his face like a whip.

Jazmine pushed her body against the door so as not to get struck while she watched the scene with wide eyes. She knew Mr. Freeman had hit them, but to beat Riley senseless while letting go of the steering-wheel? Was that really necessary?

While Granddad was going upside Riley's head Huey had to grab the steering-wheel and redirect Dorothy, the name Granddad had long since given his car, since the car had drifted onto the wrong side of the road.

"Riley, Granddad stop, or we are all going to die!" Huey shouted as he saw another car about to collide with them as he took the wheel. Granddad jumped back into his seat and took the wheel, casually driving back to their side of the road before the car had hit them.

"Now…" Granddad began as he was trying to catch his breath. Beating Riley was a great workout! "I bet you won't say it again." Granddad said as he watched Riley rub his cheek from the rear-view mirror.

"Hoe." Riley said defiantly.

"Oh, I got yo hoe right here!" Granddad yelled as he turned in his seat and began another workout of beating Riley upside his head.

"Watch the road; the road, Granddad!" Huey yelled as he didn't even bother to take the wheel. He looked back to see that Jazmine was looking at his family with wide eyes and a fearful expression. He couldn't blame her for being scared of their behavior. They were… intimidating.

* * *

_**Later that Evening:**_

It was 7:37 p.m., and Huey and Riley were sitting on Granddad's bed as he got ready for his date with Chrystal. Jazmine had resigned to stay in their house and watch TV since Riley would have to come over anyway once Granddad left for his date. Granddad needed Huey's opinion on an elegant tie, while Riley was there to tell him which of his suits were 'in or out'.

"How about this one?" Granddad asked holing up a white suit.

"Out, Granddad; you know niggas don't wear white suits unless it's formal." Riley said while shook his head and Granddad put it back in the closet. He rummaged around for another and came out holding up a black suit with a white shirt.

"Now that's how we roll Granddad." Riley said as Huey gave Granddad a black bowtie to match. Huey sat back on the bed as Granddad stepped into a pair of black dress shoes and fixed his tie. Huey and Riley exchanged a look as they knew it was now time.

"Granddad, have you ever asked yourself why a 20 year-old girl would wanna go out with a man your age?" Huey asked as Granddad smiled at himself in the mirror while he adjusted his tie.

"Because I laid my game down quite flat." Granddad said as he finally looked back to Huey. Riley scoffed at him.

"Game? What you know about the game, Granddad?" Riley asked as Granddad looked at them through the mirror.

I know the game." Granddad replied as Riley only scoffed more.

"Taking women out to eat, giving 'em free meals and whatnot? What part of the game is that?"

"You taking her to Red Lobster with the cheddar biscuits. The fam ain't eating cheddar biscuits, but this random broad is eating cheddar biscuits!"

"I know the game, yo Granddaddy knows the game."

"Game recognize game, Granddad."

"I recognize game, yo Granddaddy recognize game." Granddad said as he got in Riley's face.

"Game recognize game, and you looking kind of unfamiliar right now. I… I can't… Where's Granddad? Can I help you, sir?" Riley said as Granddad glared down at him, but then huffed and turned away.

"I ain't got time to mess around with y'all. I got a _date_, get out the way!" Granddad said as he dabbed himself with cologne and walked out the room. Riley ran after him and hugged onto his leg. Granddad tried and failed to shake him off as Huey watched the spectacle with a raised brow and a shake of his head.

"Don't do it Granddad! Don't feed her!" Riley whined as Granddad rolled his eyes and tried again to get him off.

"Come on now, stop. Get off my leg." Granddad said as Riley handle on tightly.

"Don't feed her the cheddar biscuits! No!" Riley whined as Granddad sighed and used his other leg to kick Riley off. Riley got up and rubbed the arm Granddad had kicked, only to see Granddad was closing the door to the house. Since when could Granddad move that fast?

* * *

Huey sighed as he and Riley made the way to his house. Once they got there Huey opened the door and they went into the living room. Jazmine poked her head up from the blanket she was in. Huey smiled at her; she was such a five year-old kid some times. Jazmine got up from being stretched out on the sofa and allowed Huey to sit down next to her. She threw the blanket over him and snuggled up close to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Riley sat on the floor in front the couch as they watched a commercial.

"What are you watching?" Huey asked as Jazmine looked up at him.

"I was watching _**Law and Order**_, but did you know people get _shot_ on there?" Jazmine said as Huey rolled his maroon eyes.

"Yes, that why it's a show about crime cases and the law process." Huey said in a dry tone as Jazmine shrugged.

"Oh well I found something much better!" Jazmine said with a smile as Huey resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. He could only wonder what she found.

"_Pony Land is a great place to_-" was all the TV said before it was changed by Huey. Jazmine looked over to see Huey with the remote in his hand. She stopped leaning on him and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"You already knew that was going to happen, so there's no sense in getting mad now." Huey said in a bored tone as he flipped through channels, not even bothering to glance at her once.

"I'm sure Riley would have liked to-" Jazmine said, but was stopped as Riley raised his hand.

"No" was all Riley said as he watched the channels flip by.

After about twenty minutes of sitting around watching _Family Guy_, Jazmine said she was hungry and Riley's stomach growled.

* * *

"Fine, I'll fix something to eat." Huey said as he went into the kitchen and made something.

Riley and Jazmine sat at the kitchen table watching as he brought over a pot of stew and some kind of meatless strips. They grabbed bowls, forks, spoons, cups and a 2 litter from the fridge while happily eating. Riley had the urge to know something, so he decided to.

"Huey, have you ever seen Granddad with a woman?" Riley asked as Huey looked up from his stew, and at Riley.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Granddad with a woman. There was that time he visited us when I was three and thought he was gay, but now I think it's just bad luck." Huey said as he took a bite of one of the stripes.

"Well I don't see what the deal is with hoes anyway." Riley said as Jazmine looked at Huey, but Huey decided not to let her get a question in this time.

"Riley, all women are not hoes… We're talking 20, 25% tops." Huey replied as Jazmine went back to eating.

"Okay, but if they not all hoes, then why I gotta take them out to eat then? I mean I'm paying, that's payment."

"I don't know 'c-cause that's just what you do. You meet a girl, you take her to dinner, but; you're not paying the girl, you're paying the restaurant." Huey argued as Jazmine left the table. He wondered if she was mad because they weren't talking to her, but then she came back… with a dictionary. He wanted to face-palm himself for even having told her that before.

"But I'm paying, which makes her a hoe. Why don't I just give her the money I was go spend on dinner, and that hoe can go grocery shopping?" Riley argued back as Huey did face-palm himself.

After that conversation and dinner they went back into the living room for a while. Thankfully the word 'hoe' was not in the dictionary, but the words 'illegible' and 'stripper' were.

"So you said earlier that my handwriting in crayon was 'difficult or impossible to read'? Well that's mean. And Ms. Chrystal is 'an entertainer of parties and occasions of the adult variety'? So she's a clown?" Jazmine said as she read from the dictionary.

"Yeah Jazmine, she's _just_ like a clown." Huey said putting the TV on _**American Dad**_. It was one of the only shows they could all agree on.

"Okay, that means we can get her for my dad's birthday party! My daddy _loves_ clowns!" Jazmine exclaimed as Riley was failing to try and hide his snickering. Huey kicked him and Riley around and glared up at him.

"I don't think your mom would want your dad to have a stripper for his birthday. _I'm sure your mom can do _that_ herself_." Huey said, yet mumbled the last part.

"Oh, okay. I'll just think of something else." Jazmine said as she as she leaned into Huey, snuggling her into the crook of his head.

It was hours before Granddad called and said he'd be home. Huey told him that they'd come over so he and Riley could know how the date went. Granddad was too busy keeping up with Chrystal, by the sounds of things, to argue. Huey asked Jazmine if she was coming to, but she shook her head.

"Naw, I'm gonna stay here and watch the _**Cleveland Show**_. It's funny!" Jazmine said as Huey shrugged and walked out the door with Riley.

* * *

They had just flipped on the TV in the house when Riley began another conversation.

"That's how it starts, taking bitches out to eat; meals and whatnot. Next thing you know you wake up in a rest haven for hoes; a _sanctuary_ for scandalous skeezers and stunt." Riley said with his eyes locked on the TV. Huey rolled his eyes as he did the same.

"You're jumping to conclusions. It's just one date." Huey replied as Riley turned to him.

"What if he marries her? What if we end up with a hoe for a grandma?" Riley questioned as Huey sucked his teeth.

"Riley, shut yo dumbass up." Huey said dryly.

"What if we have a hoe for a grandma and she comes to school on career day? Oh, what if they have kids? We could have and brother or sister who's half-hoe." Riley said as Huey rolled his eyes, but was disturbed by those things just as much as Riley.

"Riley" Huey said as he and Riley heard a key in the door and sat quiet. The door opened and Chrystal rushed in with Granddad walking in not far behind.

"This is your home? It's beautiful! Hey boys!" Chrystal said as she jumped over the couch and sat in-between them. She wrapped her arms around them and held them close.

"I love this place! I never wanna leave! Is there anything to eat?" Chrystal said as she squeezed their shoulders lightly and then walked off into the kitchen.

Huey and Riley just stared after her like she was a crazy bitch, but both were watching her ass as she left from the living room. Huey only shook his head as he left and took Riley with him back to his house.

"I don't wanna believe you, Riley. I want Granddad to have finally found love in his life, but I've never been one to ignore the obvious; Granddad is trying to turn a hoe into a housewife." Huey said as they got on to the doorstep and opened the door. Riley said nothing as he went upstairs and went into a room. Huey sighed as he once again joined Jazmine on the couch.

"Huey, why is Mr. Freeman with that… _lady_?" Jazmine said as she had a hard time trying to keep the venom out of her voice. Huey heard it though and raised a brow, but otherwise shrugged it off.

"My Grandfather, Robert Jebediah Freeman, after a lifetime of odd adventure and strange mishaps, decided to spend his last days in the warm embrace of suburbia. So he moved himself and us here; in that perfect house, to his _perfect_ neighborhood, but he's still searching for his _perfect_ woman. For what reason, I have no idea." Huey said as Jazmine was silent for a moment, but then hugged him tight while she leaned into him.

"I'm glad I have _my_ perfect person…" She said as his eyes went wide, his face heated up, and his heart felt… lighter. He slowly, but surely, brought his arms up and hugged her back; gently as if she was made of fragile glass.

"Yeah… I'm glad I have my perfect person too…" Huey said quietly as they stayed like that until they fell asleep; with her head on his arm and his arm around her.

* * *

_**A Week Later:**_

Huey wasn't sure why, but Granddad hadn't been over to see him, Riley had been sleeping at his house more, and now Riley and Chrystal were in the middle of Granddad's living room playing _**Dragonball Z**_ on **PlayStation**. He came over here to ask Granddad about a $3,265.67 cell phone bill that was charged past due to his account. Huey knew for a fact that he paid his bills on time, and that the only people who could even _think_ to access his accounts were Jazmine and Granddad, and Jazmine was pissed about this too.

"What's up now?" Chrystal said as she mashed buttons, beating Riley's character badly with the same combo over and over.

"Why you keep doing the same move?" Riley asked as he continuously pressed X to guard against her character, but his character wasn't guarding.

"Where yo game at, huh? Where yo game at?" She said as she and he shifted their heads with each blow Riley's character was dealt.

"My X-button ain't working!" Riley said as he kept pressing said button.

"Whatever nigga!" She said as she glanced at his controller.

"Look I'm pressing it! You see me pressing it! You cheat!" Riley said as he mashed the button with it doing nothing.

"Bitch, yo game is garbage!" Chrystal character dealt the final blow, which was a boot to the head, and Riley's man was K.O-ed.

"I'm Chrystal, Bitch! Who's next?" She said as she jumped up and down in celebration.

"Fake ass Mariah Carey!" Riley said as tears welded up in his eyes and he ran from the room. Huey sighed as he stood there watching from the doorway of the living room.

"That's how nasty my game is son! I send niggas running away!" She said as she turned and saw Huey watching her, "What?"

Huey only shook his head as he went to find Granddad. He looked around for five minutes and couldn't find the he and Riley did find Chrystal in the kitchen drinking orange juice straight from the cart and then she put it back in the fridge. Huey quickly rectified that as he and Riley set fire to the cart and placed it inside the empty metal trash can in the kitchen. Thank goodness the thing was flame-proof.

* * *

They finally found Granddad when the man was coming from somewhere. He had just walked in the door when he saw Huey and Riley standing there with their arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

"Granddad that woman has got to go." Huey said bluntly as he really didn't have time to deal with any crap after he figured out that the bill was for Chrystal's new cell phone and service.

"_Ms_. _Chrystal_ is my beautiful baby beau, and you will show her some respect." Granddad said as Huey rolled his eyes and Riley leveled the old man with a glare.

"Granddad, we don't know anything about Ms. Chrystal. I mean we know she spends all your money and some of mine, we know she eats more than a black-hole-"

"We know she cheat at PlayStation!" Riley piped in angrily.

"But where does she live? What does she do for a living?" Huey asked as Granddad looked almost blank as he thought over the two questions.

"She's in sales." He answered as Riley scoffed and muttered, "Hoe sales".

"What?" Granddad asked as Huey sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Granddad, does she duck under the table every time a dude in a purple suit walks in?" Huey asked as Granddad looked to be remembering something as he hesitated to answer.

"A lot of people do that." Granddad answered weakly as Riley scoffed.

"Can she run like really, _really_ fast in high heels?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, average speed I guess," Granddad said, but then that look overtook his face again, "maybe a… little… a-above average."

"Does she keep asking if you're a cop." Huey asked as he was sure that would be the final nail in the coffin.

"No." Granddad answered quickly, as Chrystal entered the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know you have to tell me if you're a cop or it's entrapment." She said as she laid a kiss on his cheek. Then she looked toward Huey and Riley with knowing eyes.

"My cute boys" She said as she went into another room.

"You boys don't know Chrystal like I do. She's in my heart, she's in my soul. I just wanna be her everything." Granddad said and then smirked down at them.

"And for your information; I had relations with Chrystal last night-" Granddad said as Huey and Riley's faces contorted into disgust.

"Eww, come on, Granddad; ain't _nobody_ wanna know _that_! Don't nobody wanna be thinking about you old nasty-" Riley said as he covered his ears from hearing more of the disgusting facts that were his grandfather's sex life.

"Oh God, please; why on _Earth_ would you share _that_? How am I supposed to have _nice_ dreams tonight, man?" Huey said as he held his arms up like he was about to be struck. The mental images alone gave them both of them scars.

"and she didn't charge me a dime." Granddad said as Chrystal came back with her purse. She kissed Granddad as she kept her eyes locked on the boys.

"You ready to go shopping again?" She asked as Huey almost told her "hell naw" for Granddad, but the look of happiness on the old man's face stopped him.

"You bet 'cha!" Granddad said as he and she walked out of the door. Before leaving Granddad asked Huey to do some of the laundry. Huey would have told him hell no, but the man was in the car and gone by time he actually processed what was asked.

* * *

Huey only sighed and shook his head as he was sure this would take a while. Oh well, he was going to change the nature of his accounts until this all blew over. He quickly called the bank and they changed his account nature in one minute flat. Though he contributed it to the fact he had the biggest account with the bank.

Riley went to clean the kitchen, which had dishes piled up higher than he was, and told Huey that Granddad's room was where the majority of the dirty clothes were. Huey shrugged and went into the living room and watched TV; he could do it later. When he did get around to it Granddad and Chrystal were back. He opened the door to his granddad's room and found that, like the living room, there were bags of recently store bought clothes and everything. He found the basket of dirty clothes; all belonging to Chrystal. Huey sighed as he put on latex gloves and began picking up the clothes that had fallen to the floor and out of the basket. He went downstairs to go to the washing machine, but along the way Chrystal passed him… and dropped off another of her bras. That was the last straw.

"Hey Huey!" she chirped cheerfully as Huey stopped dead in his tracks.

"Chrystal, we need to talk." Huey said point-blank as he sat down the basket of clothes and walked toward the living room, with her following. He sat down on the couch and folded his arms.

"Before you start, I'd just like to tell you how much fun it's been hanging out with you guys. Just think of me as the big sister you always wanted." She said happily as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… I need you to get the hell up outta here." Huey said bluntly as he and she blinked, but for totally different reason. That was probably the most ghetto thing he had ever said in his life, and he was telling it to a hoe. Damn his life was weird. She just couldn't believe he was being so blunt. So he was rough, huh? She liked rough, so it was time to see if little Huey was a real nigga.

"Any particular reason?" She asked with a slightly sad face. Huey didn't even bat an eyelash at her cute sad act. OH, so he was rough _and_ cold? She _liked_…

"You're kind of a lazy hoe?" Huey offered as she almost flinched back at his dismissive tone of her, but instead she crossed her legs and nodded to herself.

"Yeah, I can see that." She said nonchalantly as Huey sighed.

"I don't know why my granddad can't see it." Huey said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Great, now he was becoming that Stan kid from _**South Park**_.

"To be honest, me either. It's so obvious." She said as Huey glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Did she just say that nonchalantly, or was that a serious tone for her? Her face had dropped all pretenses, so she must have been taking him seriously.

"But it's okay, because you see I'm in this transitional period-"

"I don't care, you gotta go." Huey said with a tone of finality. He could see that all pretenses were dropped right when those words came out of his mouth because she got a cigarette and lit it while still sitting there. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as she gave Huey a cutting gaze. He knew then that was the real Crystal; a cunning and sharp woman that was probably smarter and colder than she let on.

"I can't do that." She said, her tone coming out as if she was the one in control.

"I'm sorry?" Huey asked as he gave her a look.

"You guys have the life, and I want the life too." She explained as Huey narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's _our_ life; we're _his_ family." Huey said as she got up and stood in front of him.

"Oh, so now we get to what this is really about. I'm not "one of y'all", I'm not "in the family", I don't "carry his genes"; so I have to go." She said as she made air quotes with her cigarette in hand, flipping ashes onto the carpet.

"Yeah, plus you're a lazy hoe!" Huey said as she scoffed.

"Hoe is a strong term. Right now I'm somewhere between; an anatomical sales associate and a high maintenance girlfriend. Can't you be positive about my growth?" She said with a pleading look of a daughter trying to convince her father her boyfriend wasn't a complete jackass. Huey's eyes only narrowed as his scowl deepened.

"Chrystal, every part of you being here is unacceptable." Huey said as he stood, "Do you _realize_ I'm doing _prostitute_ laundry? Do you have _any_ idea how _disgusting_ that is?" Huey questioned as he got eye-level with her by standing on the sofa.

She sighed as she put out her cigarette in the ash-tray. "Look, this is an adjustment for everyone, but it's what your grandfather wants." She said, but then gained a smirk and gleam in her eye that made Huey nervous, if only just a bit, "You can't get rid of me. I can do things to persuade your Granddaddy that you can do."

"Like _what_?" Huey snapped, being annoyed greatly by that damn smirk of hers, but then he actually thought of what say just said. Eww, the mental images were just disturbing him for life, "Never mind, I don't really want to know." Huey said as he turned from her and got off the couch. Maybe she _was_ the one in control…

* * *

_**The Next Day:**_

Huey and Riley were in the back seat of Granddad's car. Why, because they were gonna stalk Chrystal. Why, again you may ask-

"Nigga, why _is_ we doing this?" Riley asked as Huey rolled his eyes. They were both under a car sheet Granddad kept in the back.

"Because Chrystal was right; we've been going about this the wrong way. Granddad needs to see the true for himself." Huey said as they heard Chrystal say her good-byes, and open and close the driver's side door. She sped off without a second thought. She kept driving until she was in the middle of town where she stop and got out. As soon as she had they sprang into action and stealthfully got out of the car.

"Oh, I got the perfect rhyme for this." Riley said as Huey rolled his eyes. Riley had a rap or lyrics from a song for every damn thing.

"Fine" Huey said as they watched Chrystal go down an alley.

Riley then began singing "_**I Know She's No Good, but She Good to Me**_". Huey sighed as he found himself mentally joining in while they took pictures of her paying a guy in a purple suit, going into a strip club, and running from the police. Everything in-between they kept for themselves. Let's just say, hormones had kicked in at an early age for them.

They had gotten back and Granddad was looking over the pictures, his face betraying his thoughts as he saw them. Huey sat on the dining room table with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Riley sat in a chair the same way as Granddad was gasping and questioning himself with each picture he saw. Granddad didn't even turn as Chrystal entered the room.

"Cutie pie, what is this?" Granddad asked as he showed her the pictures. Not even looking at the ones after the first one, she said the only thing a hoe would say in that situation.

"That's not me!" She exclaimed as she through a steely glance at Huey.

"I can't _believe_ you would _digitally-alter_ pictures of me." She said accusingly as Huey wanted to roll his eyes. Leave it to a hoe to think fast on the spot.

"Boy that ain't nothing, but Photoshop get that thrash out here." Granddad said as he threw the pictures on the table. Huey just looked away as Chrystal cried to Granddad about some bullshit he wasn't listening to. Granddad said something to them, but Huey wasn't paying attention. It was the doorbell that snapped him out of his thoughts to kill Chrystal and make it look like an accident. Riley ran to get it.

"It's a nigga in a purple suit!" Riley announced from the front door as Chrystal hid under the dining room table. Huey shook his head as he and Granddad went to the front door. Jazmine came from upstairs as they all saw… a nigga in a purple suit.

"Who are you?" Granddad asked as Huey grabbed Jazmine and placed her behind him. He only needed one guess for this guy's occupation.

"My name is A Pimp Named Slickback, and I believe I may have misplaced some merchandise at this residence." He said as he scanned the room. He saw that Chrystal was leaning against a wall. "There she is. Bitch, I hope you got the moneys to cover this little vacation you been taking." He said as he waved his cane at her.

"Now hold on there, Slickback." Granddad said as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The pimp turned around and wagged his finger like he was a school teacher and a child had mispronounce a word.

"No, it's "A Pimp Named Slickback"." He said as Granddad looked confused.

"That's what I said, "Slickback"."

"No, it's "A Pimp Named Slickback"; Like "A Tribe Called Quest"; you say the whole thing: "A Pimp Named Slickback"!"

"Can't I just call you "Slickback" for short?"

"No, _nigga_! It's "A Pimp Named Slickback"!" The pimp said as he stomped his foot childishly.

"Chrystal, who is this person?" Granddad asked as everyone, even Jazmine, gave him a look.

"Nigga, are you _deaf_? I'm A Pimp Named Slickback! _Say it with me now_!" The pimp said as he was about to bitch-slap this old nigga and see if that'd cure his memory lost.

"He's my pimp" Chrystal said as Granddad gained a shocked look, while Huey and Riley were rolling their eyes.

"Y-you're p-pimp… S-so, you really are a-a-"

"Yes, I'm/she's a _hoe_!" Chrystal, Huey and Riley exclaimed as A Pimp Named Slickback began walking toward the door.

"Come on, bitch. Now!" He said as he walked.

"A Pimp Named Slickback, can I please have a minute?" She said sadly as he did a double-take.

"A _minute_?" He asked wildly with a scoff as he placed his cane under arm.

"Let us pray the pimp's prayer." He said as Riley, Huey, and Jazmine clasped their hands together in prayer.

"Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch, and guide my pimp hand and make it _strong_ Lord, so that she might learn a hoe's place. Amen." He said as they Huey and Riley nodded.

"Amen, yeah!" Riley said.

The pimp reared back his hand. He struck out at her, and she readied herself for the pain, but found the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see why she was half-way in the wall, and saw that her pimp's hand was being held back by a belt which was in Granddad's hand.

"You ain't go hit no woman in my house!" Granddad said as A Pimp Named Slickback looked confused.

"What woman, sir? This here's a hoe?" He said as Granddad gave him a furious glare.

"Not in this house she's not." Granddad said as the pimp flinched ever so slightly at the older man's tone.

"Why don't you just go wait outside?" Granddad said as he released the belt while the pimp rubbed his wrist.

A Pimp Named Slickback looked around the room to gauge the situation. The boy with braids, or cornrows, or whatever the fuck niggas was calling them now-a-days looked a bit sad at not seeing the hoe slapped into next week. He then looked to the other side of the room and saw a girl; a good-lookin' one at that. He smirked as he looked at her, but then heard a growl come from the boy in front her. He looked up at the boy and almost flinched back at the furious glare the boy was giving him. Damn, he ain't _ever_ seen someone so good at glaring at niggas. Maybe he could get the boy and the girl. They were both good for business; innocent cute girl that would be a great bottom bitch and stone faced cold pimp that would be a great apprentice to him. He'd be sure to get their numbers from Chrystal, so he decided to do just what was asked of him.

"Damn, Indian Jenkins, I didn't know we was still whuppin' niggas. Fine!" He said to Granddad and then turned, "Bitch you got 45 seconds and I'm leaving. 44… 43… 42…" He said as he looked at his bitch and walked out, counting each passing second from his watch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. At first, I thought you knew." Chrystal said as she came from the wall and up to Granddad.

"Well how would I?" Granddad asked as Huey and Riley rolled their eyes and face-palmed themselves.

"I mean, I don't see how you _couldn't_ have known." She said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Well, easy mistake I guess." Granddad said as he shrugged and dropped his belt.

"I mean there were so many _obvious_ signs-" She said, and was about to list them until Granddad cut her off.

"Alright, alright, I got the point." Granddad said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Chrystal, I don't care what you've done in the past so long as you're ready to start fresh." He said as Huey rolled his eyes. What was he, a damn preacher?

"Think about it; you could stay here with us, maybe get a real job and go back to school. We can make it work." Granddad said as Huey heard the pimp outside on 25.

"I don't know, Robert." She said as she looked down, "I'm not really cut out for school and _jobs_." She said as Riley scoffed. Bitch wasn't cut out for anything, but- He stopped that thought as Huey gave him a look. Damn that nigga was a mind-reader…

"But you'd be able to stay _here_ with _us_." Robert said as she looked away, but sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you're right. That sounds nice. Just let me go and get rid of A Pimp Named Slickback and then maybe I'll go fill out some applications." She said as Riley heard the pimp count on 11. Bitch wasn't go make it.

* * *

Granddad and Chrystal stepped out onto to the doorstep as Huey turned to Jazmine, who was crying.

"Jazmine, what the hell are you crying about?" Huey asked as he wiped her tears away with the back of his index finger.

"I-it's just so _s-sad_ how she's l-leaving. She should really stay with Mr. Freeman." Jazmine sobbed out as Huey sighed and handed her a tissue.

"So she can charge more things to our account 'cause Granddad's gonna be out of money?" Huey asked with a raised brow. Jazmine immediately stopped sobbing, smiled and started waving her tissue at the door in farewell.

"Bye, have a great life! Don't ever come back, _tramp_!" Jazmine said happily as Huey and Riley blinked at her. Did she just venomously use the word tramp? No, it was their imagination… had to be…

"Oh shit, Huey, you _gotta_ come see this bitch _runnin'_. She _trackin'_ in them heels!" Riley said as he was looking out the window. Huey came over and looked too. Chrystal didn't make it to the car on time, but she wasn't far behind it the way she was running.

"Well I did learn _one_ thing today. She sure can _run_ in those heels." Huey said as she had run out of their sight and Granddad had come back in the house and into the dining room with a woeful expression on his face. His shoulders were slumped and he looked older.

"I'll just wait in here for when she gets back. She'll be back." He said with a wavering resolve that Huey and Riley could tell was in his voice.

* * *

_**Later That Night, 12:10 a.m.:**_

Huey and Jazmine had decided to spend the night with Granddad to be sure he'd be okay. Jazmine was in tears over Granddad's not eating anything at diner and Huey had sighed when Granddad said he'd wait up for Chrystal. Huey and Jazmine went to bed in Huey's old room, which still had the bed in it. Huey couldn't sleep, again, as Jazmine was sound asleep lying next to him. He sighed as he threw back the covers and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hmm… Huey? What's wrong?" Jazmine said as she was awoken by Huey. He sighed as he looked at her and petted her hair.

"It's nothing, I'm just gonna go check on Granddad. I'll be back." Huey said tiredly as he got off the bed. Jazmine nodded as she laid back down.

Huey went down the stairs and into the dining room to see Granddad had fallen asleep. He looked to the table itself and saw that some candles were lit in the middle of it and some stray tissues around his Grandfather. Huey sighed again for the hundredth time in that day. Things were just getting ridiculous…

Huey walked up to the table and shook Granddad awake. The old man awoke with a start and defended the candles as if they were an army base under attack.

"Did she come back? Don't blow out the candles; she'll think nobody's home." Granddad said as Huey gave him a saddened look. He had laid awake for a while and thought about some things. After the other day and what Jazmine had told him, he couldn't really find it in him to say anything negative to his grandfather, so he went with:

"It's alright, Granddad. Maybe she'll be back tomorrow." Huey said as he laid a comforting hand on his Granddad's shoulder and blew out the candles. Huey escorted the physically tired and emotionally weary man to his room and then went to his own. He opened the door quietly and saw Jazmine sit up and look directly at him while holding the covers to her chest.

"Huey? Is everything okay?" Jazmine asked as he walked up to the bed and got in.

"Yeah, everything's just fine…" Huey said as he got under the covers and wrapped an arm around Jazmine's waist.

"I guess deep down everyone wants to find that perfect person that'll guarantee that they'll never be lonely again." Huey said as Jazmine snuggled her head deep into his chest.

"I still believe Mr. Freeman will find his someday." She said sleepily as Huey gave a small smile down at her.

"Yeah, I do to. I'm just glad I found my own. So if _I_ did, maybe there's hope for Granddad too." Huey said, expecting a sweet sound from her, or at least a hug, but got nothing.

"Jazmine?" Huey asked as she turned her head for him to see, though he saw she did that to be conformable… because she was asleep.

Huey huffed as he laid back and stroked her hair. The _one_ time he says something _sweet_, she falls _asleep_ on him. What the _hell_? _Really_? Well, he wouldn't be whispering any sweet nothing anytime soon if this is what he got in return.

Life sucked…

* * *

_**That's all I got for today, but come back next time for more. Remember that the REVIEW POLL is still going on. So vote people, VOTE!**_

_**Until Next Time, See Ya!**_

_**-T.K**_


	8. Granddad's Fight, But Huey's Battle

**A/N: I see not everyone wants the Huey/Bi-Harem idea to happen, but that is understandable. We are people, and there for we have a conflict of ideas and interests. I respect that as much as possible because it is something that will far out-live me and my children; if I ever have any.**

**Also some, if not all, of you have gotten a bit of information confused in the reading of my last A/N. The Huey/Bi-Harem idea is not for **_**this**_** story, but **_**another**_** story I wish to do. If you look on my page in the story section you should find it. So I must continue the REVIEW POLL until next chapter to see what everyone **_**really**_** thinks of the idea.**

**The vote stands at: Yes- 2, No- 3, and Maybe- 2. So until Next chapter you have time to get your REVIEW VOTES in. So vote people, VOTE!**

**I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Granddad's Fight, But Huey's Battle**_

* * *

Watching television was one of the few things that Huey Freeman found normal about his life. He didn't care if his life was normal or not, but even he had to recognize that his life was not a normal one of existence. After all, he was a ten year-old African American domestic terrorist, political radical, martial artist, married man.

As he laid there on the couch watching television, he briefly reflected over that side of his life; his married life. He and Jazmine were… happy, right? Huey had to actually sit up right to seriously think about it. He was at the least contempt with their life, but Jazmine truly happy with it? He knew his ten year-old wife wasn't everything she seemed to be at first impression.

This was what Huey knew to be true. Jazmine was that first impression and _much_ more. She was smart, even intelligent to the point where _he_ had to actually find little things to throw her off. It wasn't that intellect that he didn't like, in fact he _loved_ it, but most of the time it was aimed at the things _he_ did. Slowly, but surely, Jazmine was figuring out what he really did in their library. She had, at first, thought he only read those thick, picture-less books, but after a while she had started piecing together the fact that most of those books were actually colorful ways of terrorism. She had even comforted him just the other day about it and he had to remind her that her bath was going to overflow just to get her to forget it while he came up with a way to cover it up.

Besides the brains, she was cunning. No seriously, Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois-Freeman, was one of the trickiest advertisers he, Huey Percival Freeman, had ever encountered. She was even patient to the point that she'd wait until he felt safe to spring things on him and make to where he just couldn't escape. Like last week when they went clothes shopping because apparently he had agreed to it one day when he was planning how to topple the government. He couldn't believe that _she_ had actually tape-recorded _him_ saying, "_Yes Jazmine, now can I be alone with my… books_". He had to admit that while it was used against him, he appreciated the cunning of using the recorder she had secretly bought at some point in time.

Huey also had to admit that Jazmine was even less emotional when she found things to be in her control. Like just the other day they had cleaned the house and she found that while she did in fact want it clean, she didn't want to do it. So what did she do? Convince him that if he could clean the house himself, that she could be out doing something constructive instead of with him. He wasn't sure why, but he had agreed to it none the less.

On a side note, he found that very idea to be a bit hurtful. He found that she thought he didn't want her around, and that gave his heart pain. Seriously, she was one of the very few to be able to do that to him, and yet she hurt him the most when it happened. He couldn't believe she would think such a thing. He could honestly admit, to himself and anyone who actually asked, that he loved her unconditionally. She was at the top of his list of people he loved, and that was the way he liked it. Why would she think her being _away_ from him would be a _pleasure_ for him? It was utterly ludicrous! He loved her, and wanted her to be around all the time.

True she was a bit annoying sometimes, but Huey chalked that up to his nature. He was, after all, Huey Freeman. The times he talked to his best friend Caesar, he would label Huey a "world hating pessimist", which was true to a fault. He did dislike a lot of things, not hate per-say, but did find most things distasteful. Though Jazmine was not on that list! She was one of the few things he took great pleasure it loving, and he planned for it to _stay_ that way.

He was getting sidetracked from his original thoughts. He shook his head as he thought over their married life. It was a… _contempt_ one to him, but was it to Jazmine? He knew she loved him, but why did it seem like she was pretending most of the time? It felt like she was actin, and he didn't know about what. Maybe it was just his very vivid, yet surprisingly small, imagination. He'd talk to her about it if it became a real problem.

* * *

Huey sighed as he got off the couch. It wasn't that he didn't want to watch TV anymore, but after his thoughts it had suddenly lost its appeal. He walked up the stairs and to his shared master bedroom with Jazmine, who was fast-asleep if he knew her. He didn't want to wake her up, since he had been doing it for a while with his inability to sleep most nights. He didn't even know why he couldn't sleep, but he knew that it was something that had been happening long before he met Jazmine.

Their house was dark. No, not that "it's just light enough to move around" dark either, but the "dark in which a person could be silently standing next to you and you would be none the wiser unless you reached out and touched them" dark. So when he slipped into the room Jazmine didn't even notice him. Huey himself was glad to say that his eyes were just as good in the darkness of their house as they were in the light of day. He was far more thankful for this ability, because right now he was looking into the tear-stained face of his wife.

There she was, lying under the covers, curled up and hugging his pillow as she silently cried to herself. Huey wasn't sure what to do since he had never really had much experience with people's emotions, but for Jazmine; he'd do anything to make her stop, especially since it was real crying and not her whining.

"Jazmine…" Huey whispered out slowly as she jerked up at her name being called. She couldn't see anything around her, but she knew that Huey was somewhere in the room.

"Huey…" She called back and stiffened when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She relaxed as her mind rationalized that it was Huey's hand. He stroked her cheek gently and she melted into his touch, but then his hand was gone and their bed side lamp was turned on, revealing that he had wiped her tear away instead of just being loving.

"Jazmine, why are crying?" Huey asked as she wasn't sure what emotion was on his face at the moment. He gazed at her with concern filling his maroon eyes to the brim. She tore her gaze away from his eyes and looked to the bed, since she couldn't take that look from him.

"Jazmine…" Huey said as he sat at the edge of the bed and leaned his hand on her thigh, stroking it while still gazing directly at her face.

"I'm okay; it was just something silly…" Jazmine said slowly as she tried to turn over, but Huey put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jazmine… please…" He said as her eyes widened a bit. He had never sounded so… helpless. She turned back to him, only to see that his eyes were just that; helpless and concerned. She had never known her husband Huey Freeman to be either when it came to… _anything_!

"It was just… I woke up and saw you were gone, and I started thinking about some things and it made me feel a little… sad." Jazmine said as she looked at the bed beneath her once again. She just couldn't meet his gaze. He was worried over her, and he felt there was nothing he could do, or maybe it was that he didn't know what to do.

"What were you thinking about?" Huey asked as he slipped into bed next to her. He could tell this would take a while, and he wanted to hear every detail, so he had to get comfortable. He sat up against the headboard as Jazmine rested her head on his stomach. He resigned to stroke her hair as a way to make her feel better.

"I was thinking about us. I know this isn't… normal, but I love it. Then I started thinking about you. How you're always up at night… and away from me. It made me think that you didn't want me and that I'm a problem to you…" Jazmine said slowly as Huey could practically feel his heart breaking. It was like he swallowed a baseball.

"Jazmine, why would you think that? You are and will _never_ be a problem. The reason I'm up at night is because I can't sleep. As far back as I can remember, I never could." Huey said as he stroked her hair while she leaned into him more.

"It's just that you always seem to be away from me. I know you don't like me very much, but-" Jazmine was saying before Huey had grabbed her by her shoulders gently and turned her to face him.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again. I love you, Jazmine." Huey said sternly as her eyes widened. He… loved her?

"You love me?" She asked as she thought it aloud.

"Yes, of course I love you, Jazmine. Why do you think I'm here, with you in this bed consoling you?" Huey said she still couldn't get pass the fact that he loved her.

"Then why do you always wanna be away from me, or want me to leave you alone? I love you too, Huey." Jazmine said as he suddenly hugged her close to him. Only in the privacy of their house and bedroom would he do such a thing.

"Jazmine, I will always want you around. It's just that sometimes I need some alone time to get things done. I love having you around. I need you, Jazmine." Huey said, not thinking of his words, but instead doing like those stupid movies and letting his heart speak for him. She hugged him back after getting over her initial shock.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't want you." Huey said as she sat up right to properly hug him back.

"I love you, Huey Freeman." Jazmine said into his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"I love you too, Jazmine Freeman." Huey replied.

They stayed just like that for a while until Huey yawned. She giggled at him; even when he was being open he just couldn't let it go on. They settled into the covers and laid there with each other; her head on his chest and his arm around her waist as she hugged herself to his body. Huey almost forgot they were still kids the way they just spoke about loving each other, but he knew he meant every word he said. Besides, they were married with no escape, so it was either love or she killed him in his sleep.

"Jazmine, you wouldn't… kill me in my sleep would you?" Huey asked out of the blue as she jumped up to look at him with fear and shock in her perfectly emerald-green eyes.

"What? Huey!" Jazmine yelled in freight of what he was thinking. Well, that was at least not her case…

"Nothing, just go to sleep. Tomorrow you and me will spend the day together, okay?" Huey said as she laid back down on his chest.

"Can we go shopping?" Jazmine asked as he rolled his eyes. What was with her and shopping?

"Anything that makes you happy, Jazmine." Huey said as he closed his eyes. She smiled as she snuggled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Morning:**_

Huey woke up from what seemed more like a nap than true sleep. He could tell Jazmine was already out of bed since there was no weight on his chest when he sat up. He walked out of the room and down the stairs to see if he could find her. The shower wasn't running, so she wasn't in there, and the TV wasn't on so she wasn't in the living room. He walked behind the stairs and into the downstairs hallway. He looked through the library and his dojo, but she wasn't in there. He looked in the kitchen and dining room, but she wasn't there either. He sighed as he went back upstairs, did his morning hygiene rituals, and got dressed.

He walked back downstairs just in time to see her come in through the front door with a smile on her face as she gazed up at his descent down the stairs.

"Good morning, Huey." Jazmine said with more cheer than he had heard from her in the last few days. Had what those thoughts last night been bothering her longer than last night?

"Hey Jazmine, you ready to go?" He asked as her smile faded just a little. He quirked an eyebrow at the act, since she only did that went she didn't have her way; which was exactly what he was giving her.

"Yeah, but Mr. Freeman wants to come along with us. Something about getting some new shoes, and some clothes for Riley." Jazmine said with just a hint of distain in her voice. Huey didn't even need to know that she was pissed it wouldn't be just the two of them.

"Alright then, but don't worry, this is still our day together." Huey said as he put on his jacket and held hers out as she slipped into it. She giggled girlishly act the act while he gave a small smile.

"You're such a gentleman, Huey." Jazmine said mockingly as he opened the door for her and ushered her out of the house.

"I try…" Huey replied with a smirk replacing his smile. They quickly approached Granddad and Riley's house only to see that the two were already waiting by the car.

"About time you got yo black-ass up! Little Cutie Pie been waiting for yo ass for hours. She even came over here to past the time. And you thought yo little asses was gonna go to the mall without yo Granddaddy. Not when I need a new pair of shoes. Shoot, you tryin' make yo Granddaddy go around her with an old pair of raggedy-ass shoes, huh? No can do." Granddad said as they all got into the car and he had been driving.

It wasn't long before they had reached the mall. It wasn't like the city was that wide anyway. They got out of the car just as quickly as they had gotten in with Jazmine grabbing onto Huey's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. His face heated up for reasons he didn't even know, but he interlaced their fingers together as they walked toward the mall entrance. Jazmine looked back at the car and turned to Huey.

"I left my purse in the car." She said as Huey nodded and grabbed the keys from Granddad. Huey and Jazmine walked back as Granddad and Riley went on without them. Huey opened the car as Jazmine reached in the back seat and grabbed her pink purse and put it on her arm.

"You did that on purpose." Huey stated as she gave him an innocent look. Anyone else would have thought it true innocence, but he was Huey and he had come to know his wife.

"No I didn't… Um… Huey." Jazmine said as she looked up at the bent handicap parking sign that Granddad was parked in front of.

"What is it, Jazmine?" Huey asked as he gazed up at it as well. Someone had to have repeatedly rammed their car into the sign to make it as it was.

"Umm… I don't remember, but I know it was something important that Daddy told me once." She replied as she tried to remember what it was that her father had told her about the particular space Mr. Freeman was parked in.

Oh well… it'd come to her sooner or later. So with a shrug from both, her and Huey walked on and entered the mall.

She wrapped her right arm around his left and leaned her head onto his shoulder as he interlaced their fingers together. Huey opened the double doors as they walked up to them and the mall was revealed to them. It was no different than a normal mall; stores, food court, and lots of ignorant self-absorbed people; the last thought being Huey's own.

"So where do we go to first, Jazmine?" Huey asked calmly as Jazmine looked around excitedly. There were so many different stores to choice from.

"Hmm… How about that one?" She asked as she pointed to a shop, and that was how it began.

They went from store to shop, section to section upon hour after hour; buying just about anything and almost everything Jazmine wanted. Everything was peace… well, up until they went to the center of the mall; where Riley and Granddad were…

"Why can't I have some?" Riley yelled as Granddad licked his ice-cream cone.

"Because, you made me miss out on my favorite sale! I had to buy these shoes at full-price thanks to yo little black ass!" Granddad replied as he got in Riley's face.

"But I had to pee! You can't blame me; that's a natural bodily function!" Riley shouted back as Granddad glared at him.

"Well next time I'm beat you so bad that you'll never have to pee again! How 'bout that?" Granddad shouted as he bought Riley an ice-cream cone.

"I'm cool with it." Riley said as he ate his ice-cream. Besides, Granddad was old and practically senile, like he'd ever remember that anyway.

"Huey, you ready to go?" Granddad asked as he raised a brow at not being able to see Huey's face, or his afro for that matter.

The boy's entire top-half was lost behind the many bags, boxes, and clothes he was carrying with perfect balance. Jazmine came up beside him, holding only her purse as she giggled and twirled happily. And he always thought that Huey wouldn't be whipped. Shoot, every damn man was whipped when it came to marriage!

"We're ready, Mr. Freeman… Oh wait, there is this one shop that sells this cute little-"

"Jazmine!" Huey exclaimed as she looked at him and then to Granddad.

"We're ready, Mr. Freeman." Jazmine said quickly as Granddad and Riley both raised the famous Freeman brow. Well damn, maybe Huey wasn't completely whipped after all…

Jazmine saw them raise their eyebrows like Huey always did. She wondered if it was a family think, or if they were trained to do that. She'd have to ask Huey later.

* * *

They all walked out of the mall… well, after Granddad put on his new shoes, even though Huey told him it wasn't such a good idea.

"Listen up, y'all; I'm about to sing the New Shoes song." Granddad said as he stopped. Huey and Riley rolled their eyes as Jazmine giggled at him.

"New Shoes, new shoes, new shoes! Boy, Nike make some good shoes." Granddad sang and danced as he pointed to his shoes.

Then out of nowhere, a beat-up, worn-out, and just plain eye-sore of a pick-up truck came out. Huey and everyone else's eyes widened when they realized it was headed straight for them. Huey, after dropping everything, put Jazmine behind him as Riley moved in front of Granddad while the old man moved in front of Jazmine and behind Huey. Just when it was about to crash into the concrete poles that were in front of them, it slammed on brakes and slid to a stop. Then it turned around and moved over to the right, backing up directly into… Granddad's car!

The truck slammed into Granddad's car, Dorothy, with full force. Each member of the Freeman family, even Jazmine, was screaming for however it was in the truck to stop.

"Whoa man, what the hell!" Huey yelled as the truck moved forward in another attempt to back up.

"Oh hell no, nigga stop!" Riley screamed out as the truck once again slammed into Dorothy.

"Stop doing that you crazy son of a bitch!" Granddad yelled as they watched the man move forward once more.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jazmine screamed as the man got out of his truck finally, though her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Who in the hell parked in my space? That's like calling 1-800-Collect-An-Ass-Kickin'! And no, that ain't no toll-free call, nigga!" The ornery old man with the sunglasses exclaimed as he got in Granddad's face.

"You jackass, you hit my car! Are you blind?" Granddad replied as he got back in the man's face.

"Yes I am! So?" The older man replied as Granddad and the others did a double-take.

"Wait… you're blind?" Granddad asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes! _Blind_! You got a problem, _nigga_?" The man said loudly as white people began coming out of the mall to see what was going on.

"You could have killed somebody!" Jazmine yelled as she stood beside Huey.

"Ahh, I'd be doing them a favor. Getting run over by me is as close to an honorable death as some of these people are gonna get." The man said as he chuckled a bit, "Some days, I'm quite the humanitarian. I think I hit a wheelchair on the way over. Heh, ha…"

"If you're blind, then why the _hell_ are you _driving_?" Huey asked as the man ignored him.

Granddad turned to his car as he stopped glaring at the older man.

"Oh, look what you did to Dorothy." Granddad said in sadness, but then turned and continued to glare at the man, "You better have insurance!"

"Nigga, _you_ better have insurance! _Ass-whoopin'_ insurance! And you about to pay a _deductible_!" The crazy old blind man said as he got in Granddad's face once again.

Jazmine wasn't sure how much longer this would last, but as soon as the blind man said that Huey's face fell, and Riley's face lit up with both anger and excitement.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Jazmine asked as they both turned to her.

"It's-" Huey said with an annoyed tone.

"It's-" Riley said in an excited tone.

"A nigga moment" They said in unison as their expressions were completely opposite.

"A what?" Jazmine asked as the world around them froze.

"Watch closely, Jazmine, because you're about to experience a "nigga moment". Webster defines the "nigga moment" as a moment when ignorance overwhelms the mind of an otherwise logical Negro male. Causing him to act in an illogical, self-destructive manner… i.e.; like a nigga." Huey said as he gestured to the frozen Granddad and old blind man.

"Every nigga moment begins, with the nigga. Without that key element, all you have is peace and quiet." Riley explained as he gestured to the blind old man.

"If Nigga Moments had their own category, they'd be the third leading killer of black men; behind pork chops and F.E.M.A. It's a fact." Huey stated scholarly with his arms behind his back as they all turned to Granddad and the old man.

"And just like that" Huey said as he snapped his fingers, "Granddad was trapped in a "nigga moment". Right now he can either; (a) walk away and let insurance handle the damages done to the car, or (b) fight with a dumb, crazy, blind nigga. Let's see which one he chooses…" Huey finished as he snapped his fingers again, returning the world to normal.

"Ha, ha! That's right; I backed into yo car nigga! What you gonna do? What you _gonna_ _do_?" Stinkmeaner said as he got in Granddad's face even more than before. Granddad looked about ready to snap, but to Huey's surprise he was holding it in quite well.

"Oh _hell_ _no_! Granddad, let's whop this nigga's ass right now!" Riley said as he advanced on the blind man, but Huey pulled him back and away.

"Bitch-ass, faggot-ass, punk-ass, pussy-ass, bitch-ass, Nigga! You wanna do something, bitch-ass, _nigga_?" The old blind man said as Huey and Riley only watched in shock as the man insulted Granddad. Now even _Huey and Jazmine_ would have kicked his blind-ass after that.

"Hold up." The man said as he sniffed the air, "I smell new shoes!" He exclaimed with a smirk as Granddad's and everyone around expressions turned to horror as the blind man stepped on Granddad's new sneakers.

"Oh, not the shoes!" Riley said as he dropped to his knees in horror.

"I've said it before; expensive sneakers are like a $150 land mines. Step on one and _boom_! A perfectly rational black man can explode." Huey said as Jazmine hid behind him again. Even she knew stepping on someone's new shoes constituted an ass-kicking like no other.

"Yeah! They ain't new anymore are they, nigga?" The blind man said as the crowd encouraged Granddad. Granddad looked to Huey, and he could see that Huey was telling him to walk away, or beat the man black and blue. Something inside him snapped and made him choose the second option.

Granddad threw a punch at the blind man with all his might. That was when the unexpected happened; the dumb crazy blind nigga… dodged! Granddad lost his balance and went down like a sack of bricks, and before anything could be said the blind nigga raised his cane and gave a battle cry as he struck Granddad in his knee; the bad knee to. The blind man was about to do it again, but Huey had seen enough. Before anyone knew it, Huey had grabbed Granddad's abandoned cane and made it to the two, defending Granddad from the blind nigga's second strike.

"This fight is over." Huey said firmly as the man moved his cane.

The blind man walked away and got into his truck. He started it up and drove right next to them, saying only one think as he looked at them… well he _would_ _have_ been looking at them if he wasn't _blind_.

"Stinkmeaner" The man said before driving off, running over at least three people before he was out of the parking lot.

* * *

_**Later, on the Road in the Car:**_

_**Eye of the Tiger**_ was playing on the radio… well, that was before Granddad shut it off.

"I hate this damn song." Granddad muttered as he cut off the radio and glared out at the road in front of him. Riley, sitting opposite of Jazmine, was still laughing about what happened. He got out of his seat and leaned in between Huey and Granddad with a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by a _blind_ man, Granddad!"

"My knee went out! You know I got a bad knee!" Granddad defended, but that didn't stop his pride from taking a hit as Riley gave him a look.

"Bad knee? That nigga had bad _eyes_! He couldn't _see_, Granddad. He beat you like a piñata!" Riley said with his smirk growing as Granddad growled, but then sighed.

"Nah…"

"Heh, heh. Yo Huey, Jazmine! We could rent Granddad for Mexican birthday parties! We could call him "Senior Piñata"! Ha, ha, ha! Hola, Senior Piñata!" Riley said as he continued laughing at his own jokes. Huey and Jazmine didn't laugh, but that was because they were pitying Granddad right then.

"Stop it, boy- stop it! Dammit, where's my belt?" Granddad said as they pulled into the driveway and went into the house.

"Whew, whew" Riley said as he tried to stop laughing long enough to make some more jokes, "I must be blind too, because I _sure_ didn't see that ass whoopin' coming'! Ha, ha, ha!" Riley said as Granddad turned to him.

"Boy-" Granddad gritted out as Huey turned to his younger brother.

"Riley" Huey said in warning.

"Yo, how bad you got to telegraph yo punches for a _blind_ nigga to see you coming', Granddad?"

"Riley, the man obviously had a heightened sense of hearing!" Huey defended as Granddad walked past them both.

"Oh I thought Granddad had a heightened sense of _falling_." Riley said as Granddad turned back to him.

"Now that's enough! Now you just stop laughing at yo Granddaddy! It ain't that funny, what's wrong with you?" Granddad said firmly as Riley turned to Huey and nudged him.

"Yo, Granddad had "hit me" written on his forehead in _Braille_." Riley said as he laughed at his own joke. Huey had to stop himself from chuckled at it as Granddad glared down at Riley.

"I said, _that's enough_!" Granddad shouted as Riley gave him a look.

"What you go do? _Beat me_? Maybe I should get a _blindfold_ first." Riley said as he covered his eyes and chuckled, "OK, I'm ready. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Wait, maybe he go _fall_ on me." Riley said as he fell to his knees laughing.

"Riley, stop!" Huey said as he saw Granddad's face turn red. Riley fell over completely as he continued laughing. This was just too good to pass up!

"Granddad, Rodney King just called" Riley began as he had to breath from laughing too much, "and said, "_Damn, I thought I got my ass whooped_" a-ha, ha, ha!" Riley said as he stopped his jokes and continued laughing his ass off while Huey kicked him.

* * *

_**Later, That Same Night:**_

_Huey found himself awake, but not in his bed with Jazmine like he had fallen asleep in. No, he was dressed as a samurai and was in the middle of a damn bamboo-forest. He sighed as he began to walk through it, until he heard a noise. It was small, but still noticeable. Someone was running through the forest like they were stalking prey, yet for some reason Huey knew there were no real animals in the forest._

_He unsheathed his katana with an audible click, and in the same second cut away the few trees between him and-_

"_The blind samurai…" Huey said as he prepared himself for battle._

_The blind samurai made only a twitch with his ear as he charged at Huey with his sword having been drawn faster than Huey saw. As the two battled, Huey could not find one weakness to the man. Right when Huey had given up hope, the man cut his legs. Huey then realized; this wasn't just any swordsman. This was-_

"_The blind nigga samurai." Huey said as he coughed up blood._

"_What's good nigga? What's really good?" The swordsmen said as he brought down his sword to pierce Huey's heart._

Thankfully that was when Huey woke up. Panting, and wide eyed as his body dripped in a cold sweat. The only thing Huey could really say was-

"Niggas…"

"Huey" Jazmine said as she woke up with a yawn and clutched to him as her eyes fluttered open, "What's wrong? Have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, something like that…" Huey muttered as he threw back the covers.

"I'm going downstairs for a bit Jazmine. Go back to sleep." Huey said as he buttoned up his shirt, which he didn't remember unbuttoning and slipped on his house-slippers. He walked out of the room without so much as a glance back at Jazmine.

If he had looked back he would have saw the look of loneliness and hurt in her eyes as she clutched his pillow like she did him. He was doing it again, even after everything he had said. He was leaving her… all alone… in the dark…

"Huey…" Jazmine cried out quietly as she cried into his pillow.

* * *

**With Huey:**

Huey had in fact gone downstairs, only to find his Granddad sitting on his couch and watching TV while trying to clean his shoe off with Huey's shoe polish.

"Granddad, what the hell are you doing here at…" Huey said as he looked at the TV, "three o'clock in the morning?" Huey finished as Granddad gave him an annoyed look, which Huey returned with a glare.

"I needed your shoe polish, and Riley's making jokes in his sleep." Granddad said as Huey sighed and sat beside him on the couch.

The TV was on Channel 3 Late Night News as a newscaster came on reporting the local news.

"There has been a case of the blind beating the dumb. Mall security cameras caught this earlier." The man said as they showed Granddad's little spat with the blind man. Granddad looked to Huey as Huey shrugged in return.

"It's just local news." Huey offered as Granddad grunted and switched the channel.

"CNN has now confirmed that it was this gentleman, Robert Jebediah Freeman, who was beat up earlier today by a slightly older, significantly blinder man. The police aren't pressing charges against Mr. Freeman. They say that ass-whoopin' was punishment enough. We here at CNN agree. In other news-" Granddad had changed the channel as Huey spoke.

"Granddad, I don't think you should be watching this anymore." Huey said as Granddad sighed, but before he could change it a news report about his embarrassment came on… in Spanish!

Huey took the remote from his Granddad and cut the television off as he gave him a pitying look.

"Granddad, you gotta ask yourself; would have really felt better had you beaten up a blind old man in the street. It was a nigga moment, Granddad. You gotta let it go." Huey said in his best attempt to get Granddad to forget about it all.

That was, until his phone rang. Now only a very few people knew his and Jazmine's phone number and those were; Granddad and Riley, Traban, R. Kelly, and Jazmine's parents and family. He was damn sure all of them knew not to call at 3 a.m. in the morning, because he had cursed them all out at one point or another for doing it. Huey decided to let the answering machine get it instead.

"_Hello you've reached the residence of Huey and Jazmine Freeman_." Huey's voice said on the answering machine.

"_If this is the FBI or any other form of government agency that has been tasked to call me in an attempt to get me to stop speaking the truth, hang up _now." Huey's voice said as Jazmine's came on after him, "_If this is my parents, family, friends or someone giving me a pony, _please_ call back because we're not in right now_." Jazmine's voice ended with a giggle.

"Hello, Robert, pick up the phone. Pick up the phone, I know you in there hiding at yo coon grandson and his little mulatto. I saw you on the news getting your black ass whooped by that blind, old monkey. That's what they shouldn't let niggas go shopping. Call me back." Ruckus's voice said from the machine. Huey looked at his Granddad.

"You gave that man our number?" Huey asked in a low and threatening voice as Granddad shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea. You know, a just in case I wasn't here thing." Granddad said as he got up and walked to the front door.

"Don't you walk away from this answerin' machine." Ruckus's voice said as Granddad and Huey turned back to look at the thing.

Shaking his head, Granddad walked out of the house and Huey locked the door behind him.

Huey didn't even feel like being downstairs anymore. He walked back upstairs and into his and Jazmine's room. He got back under his covers and put his arms around his wife, who wasn't even facing him. Though, what surprised him was the fact she shrugged his arms off of her and scooted over to the other end of the bed.

Huey stared at her with a mixture of confusion and a bit of hurt, but shrugged it off as her just being the unpredictable Jazmine that he married without choice. He wrapped the covers around himself and turned from her. For some reason, he felt cold inside…

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Granddad, just let it die. I promise you nobody's gonna call you a punk." Huey said as he stepped out of Granddad and Riley's house, trying to stop Granddad.

"I will." Riley stated plainly as Huey sighed.

"Well, Riley will." Huey said as Granddad turned from him, got in his car, and drove away.

"Granddad!" Huey called after him, but it was too late; the man was gone.

Huey sighed once again as he went back into the house. Riley was listening to music and Jazmine was reading, though Huey knew she was only doing so to have an excuse not to talk, or even look at him. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what he had done to make her so… angry.

When they went to bed they were just fine. She was even happier than usual since they had done all that shopping. He woke up from his nightmare about the bling nigga, who he learned was actually named Stinkmeaner. He went down stairs and when he came back up she was avoiding him in their bed. Then when they woke up she was… quiet.

Now you may not know Jazmine, but even you know that a quiet Jazmine is not a normal Jazmine. Hell, she wasn't even wearing her ring!

Wait… why and how the hell did he notice that? Oh well, the point was that she was pissed, or hurt about something and she wasn't telling him. Now Jazmine would normally scream at the top of her lungs when she was pissed off, so whatever was bothering her was deeper than just anger.

"Jazmine, are you okay?" Huey asked as he sat beside her, though that wasn't for long as she moved to the opposite end of the couch.

"Jazmine" Huey called, trying to get her attention as she merely ignored him and turned a page.

Okay, now he was starting to get mad his-damn-self. He got up and took the book from Jazmine. The first thing he noticed that she really wasn't wearing her ring, and she normally went to bed with the thing on. The second was that her eyes were red and puffy, but still glaring heatedly at him. The third and last thing was that she was frowning, and Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois-Freeman almost never frowned.

"Jazmine…" Huey said quietly as she continued to glare at him.

"What?" she snapped as he shook his head to get free of his thoughts and hurt.

"What's wrong with you? You were just fine yesterday, but now you've been crying and have an attitude. Tell me what's wrong." Huey said firmly as her face softened in surprise, but then it hardened even more as she got over it.

"Nothing, I'm just fine, and I don't need you to worry about me." She said as Huey narrowed his eyes.

"Bull shit. Jazmine, just tell me what's wrong. I'm… I'm worried about you." Huey said, deciding to show a rare moment of vulnerability.

"I said I'm fine! And if you really want to know what's wrong, then go look in a mirror!" Jazmine said as she snatched her book back, after getting up, and walked out the door, slamming it. Well, that's what he got for being compassionate…

Huey and Riley stared at it for the longest of times, but then Riley turned to him with a look.

"Damn, what'd you do to piss her off? You always fucking shit up, huh Huey?" Riley said as he turned from the door and walked away, but not before Huey smacked him in the back of his head.

* * *

They both went back into the living room. Riley began watching TV as Huey paced the floor looking at his watch.

"I can't believe Granddad went back to fight that man." Huey commented as he glanced at his watch. Riley called him over to the TV to see someone get hit with a chair. After watching it Huey turned to him.

"Hey, you ever noticed whenever someone throws a chair… a brawl shoots off?" Riley asked as Huey gave him a look.

"Aren't you worried about Granddad?" Huey asked as Riley paused, looking at him blankly.

"Look. You wanna see it again?" Riley asked, using the TiVo to show Huey the chair brawl scene again, "Hey look, see? I bet you don't even have to hit nobody with the chair, and niggas would _still_ start wilding out." Riley said as Huey rolled his eyes and sighed.

Huey and Riley quieted when they heard the front door open. Huey rushed to it, hoping it was Jazmine, but was only slightly disappointed that it was Granddad; uninjured.

"Well, you don't look hurt." Huey commented as Granddad didn't even glance at him as he walked into the house.

"Two weeks" Granddad stated simply as Huey and Riley blinked.

"Good for you." Riley as he rubbed his palms together, "Alright, a rematch in two weeks! Maybe we can make money off this; "_The Slugfest in Woodcrest_" yeah!" Riley said as he ran off to begin his promoting.

Huey only lowered his head. If his dream was anything to go by, then Granddad was gonna get his ass kicked, and badly at that. Granddad knelt down to get eye-level with Huey as he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"You don't understand, boy. I have to do this." Granddad said as Huey sighed deeply. Well if he was gonna do it anyway, Huey had better train him and the first step of that was to know his opponent.

"Follow me" Huey said as they went into the living room and Huey put in a DVD.

"I want you to see what you're up against." Huey said as he pressed play to start the DVD. The movie, which Granddad had started to enjoy, turned bloody as a Japanese man came on and began massacring everyone.

"Oh, _shit_…" Granddad muttered as the man began dodging swords.

"Remember the way he dodged your punch? Your enemy is the Zatoichi, the blind swordsman. His ears give him more information than all your senses put together." Huey said as the blind swordsman jumped onto the blade of an enemy.

"If you underestimate him" Huey said as the blind man raised his sword high and came down with it swiftly, leaving no mark of his strike as he jumped off the sword, "he will kill you." Huey finished as the head of the enemy came off and blood came out like a fountain. The head rolled off the man and the blind samurai stabbed into it just as Huey paused the DVD.

Huey looked over to Granddad and saw that the man was sweating out of fear.

"You must train." Huey stated simply.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid." Granddad said as Huey smirked inwardly; perfect chance for a Star Wars reference.

"Oh you will be, you will be."

He knew this would be a challenge for his Granddad, but Huey was determined to see him through it.

If only to keep his mind off of Jazmine…

* * *

**A Week and a Half Later:**

Huey and Ruckus watched as Granddad went through his kata. It was… piss-poor for them to say the least. They both could see that Granddad was horrible at it, but they had agreed that he at least remembered the forms of his karate. Even though Huey and Ruckus were instructing him, neither of the two made any attempt to show off what they knew themselves. Between martial artists as highly skilled as themselves it was like a waiting game; whoever showed their skills first lost. Huey knew Ruckus had some form of martial arts mastered, but he couldn't tell what. Ruckus knew the little nigga was skilled at Kung-Fu, but what style he didn't know. So that was their game to play; to watch and wait for the other to slip up, and show their moves.

Huey and Jazmine had gotten absolutely nowhere in the last two days. In fact, Huey had been put through one of the most dreaded things man could while in any relationship; the sleeping on the couch. The very night he come home Jazmine had been standing at the bedroom door with his blanket and a pillow. He asked why the pillow wasn't the one he normally slept with, but got no answer as the bedroom door was slammed in his face and locked. He found that the couch was very uncomfortable and cold to sleep on… if it wasn't where you wanted to be…

Huey shook his head of his thoughts as he focused on Granddad's training. He raised Granddad's leg to kicking height and then had the man move through stamina exercises.

"Ah, between me and you, your grand-daddy shouldn't be too worried. Everybody knows niggas can't fight." Ruckus said as Huey gaze him a sharp look from the corner of his eye. Did this nigga just say what Huey thought he did?

"I'm sorry?" Huey said as a means of making the man repeat his words. Huey must have heard him wrong.

"You heard me, nigga, niggas can't fight. They don't possess the strength of character or the mental quickness to be a great fighter. That's why all the best fighters in the world have always been a white man. Jack Demson, Rocky Machiano, Sylvester Stallone. And don't forget Ralph Machino. Name me one great, black, heavyweight fighter. Go ahead, I dare you, name one." Ruckus ranted as Huey moved Granddad onto other tasks. Ignoring the ignorant-ass self-hater was the best thing to do.

"See there ya can't do it. Oh what, what, what? Oh, you gonna pull Ali out yo ass? That what you thinking 'bout? Mohammed Ali? Well if that nigga so tough, then why he didn't go to Vietnam? I'll tell you why; 'cause he was scared, that's why. Shoot, no Vietnamese ever called me a nigga. I called him a nigga eight times before I ate breakfast, now what he gonna do?" Ruckus said as Huey thought it best to simply walk away, "Wait, I'll make it nine; _nigga_!"

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

Huey had Tom to come help Granddad train in the sword arts. Tom at first, was very honored that he was helping, but then realized slowly dawned on him that he was meant to get his ass kicked.

"I don't see why I'm blind-folded" Tom said as Huey sighed.

"Because, the enemy cannot see." Huey explained as Riley and Ruckus gave Tom a look.

"But you see, the thing is; I _don't_ have super hearing, so I don't get why I am-" Tom was saying until Huey grew tired of the man.

"Fight!" Huey said as Granddad started beating the crap out of Tom. The only real reason Huey had even called Tom to help was so that he could talk to the man about Jazmine.

"Jean-Claude Van Damme is the greatest martial artist in the world. He killed a man with his butt-cheek power! Steven Seagal, David Carradine, Chuck Norris; shoot! Walker Texas Ranger? Now that's a karate man right there!" Ruckus said as Granddad was beating Tom until the broomstick Granddad was using broke on Tom's back, since the poor guy went into the fetal position.

After everyone had left, Huey picked Tom up and the two began walking.

"Tom, what's wrong with Jazmine." Huey asked, not caring to be polite or even somewhat civil at the moment.

"Jazmine? Oh, yeah… I heard her tell Sarah about a little spat you two had. Sleeping on the couch, huh?" Tom said with a chuckled as Huey gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry… Any who, don't worry about it, she'll forgive you in time-"

"But I didn't do anything." Huey said firmly as Tom chuckled again.

"So you think, but with women; not doing anything is just as bad as doing something." Tom said as Huey froze in confusion.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Huey shouted after Tom, who had disappeared into the neighborhood.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

Granddad was going down the street flowing through his kata with some practiced ease. Huey and Ruckus right behind him nodding in approval. It was right when Granddad got to the tree in his front yard that Huey told him to practice his kicks.

Granddad kicked the tree… and nothing happened at all. Not even a shake.

"What was that, an exhibition? _You need emotional content_." Huey said as Granddad did it once more, but only a single leaf fell from the tree as he grasped his leg in pain.

"Dammit, boy!" Granddad shouted out as he rolled around on the ground, clutching at his leg for dear life.

"Everyone knows niggas climb trees not kick 'em." Ruckus said as he began laughing at Robert's pain while Huey only shook his head.

* * *

**Later that Night:**

Huey and Jazmine were sitting down having dinner. The only reason for her even eating with him at a table was because he was the one that could actually cook. She ate in silence, which was really starting to get to him. Ever since that night she had barely said two words to him, and he was starting to lose his mind.

"So… um… Granddad's training is coming along well." Huey said as she didn't even look up from her food while she ate.

"Your dad helped…" Huey said as he was ignored once again.

"Riley started taking bets and even hired a street team to promote the fight." Huey baited and was rewarded with silence yet again.

"The fight's tomorrow night… Are you going?" Huey asked as Jazmine got up from her chair and placed her empty plate in the dish-washer.

She walked altogether as Huey turned to face her retreating form.

"Can I at least sleep in the bed again-"

"No!" She yelled as he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

He sighed as he folded his arms and placed his head into them.

* * *

**The Next Night:**

The fight had a huge turnout. It seemed like watching niggas act stupid was quickly becoming America's favorite past time. But, that was the difference between public nigga moments and private ones. A private nigga moment shames only _you_, but a public nigga moment shames your _entire_ _race_.

Huey stood alongside Granddad with Tom and Ruckus there as morale support for the man. Stinkmeaner stood opposite of him as he and Granddad stared off at each other.

"Oh, this is it. I'm gonna kick some ass now." Granddad said to himself as Huey sighed deeply.

"Granddad, the only way to win is not to fight." Huey said as Granddad scoffed.

"That's right, Robert. Nobody's gonna call you a "fruity-boy" or a "pansy-pants" if you don't do this." Tom added as Riley scoffed.

"I will." Riley stated as Tom looked down at him.

"Right, well… Riley will." Tom said as Riley began the match.

Granddad and Stinkmeaner moved in toward each other as Stinkmeaner began another tirade of insults.

"You scared? Yeah, you scared ain't you, bitch nigga?" Stinkmeaner said as he began sniffing the air, "I can smell the _bitch_ in ya. Oh yeah, that's _vintage_ bitch."

"You must have Alzheimer's, old man. You already forgot that ass whuppin'." Stinkmeaner said as Granddad narrowed his eyes and moved in as the blind Stinkmeaner moved away. Stinkmeaner began swinging about… well… blindly, "Uh oh... I hear you coming!"

As Huey watched Stinkmeaner move blindly around the ring, he had come to a terrifying realization: Stinkmeaner wasn't a trained swordsman, and the nigga didn't have super hearing either. He was just a blind old man who had gotten lucky once, because when Granddad had thrown the punch at Stinkmeaner at the mall, he had nudged Stinkmeaner's cane as he stepped up, alerting the blind man to the punch.

"Granddad, wait! No! Stop!" Huey shouted out to no avail as Granddad was far too enraged to stop.

Then Granddad had finally enough. He began his assault, which began with blocking Stinkmeaner's blind and wild strikes, but then he threw a punch which connected to Stinkmeaner's chin. Granddad beat Stinkmeaner with his cane for a bit before that became boring. The blind man, who unable to defend himself due to the agility and strength Granddad now had, was hit with a vicious kick to the side, and then an unforgiving uppercut to his chin. Though Granddad didn't stop there, no, he punched the older man in his gut; making him keel over as he kneed the man in the chin with such force it lifted him off his feet. Granddad didn't let up as he kicked Stinkmeaner in the face with a roundhouse.

Stinkmeaner, mere inches from unconsciousness, was barely on his feet as he struggled to not look like a bitch in front of the people. If only he could see, then he would have known that it was far too late for that. The people around looked on as Huey shook his head. Granddad geared back his fist for the finisher and somewhere out in the crowd an old man's voice cried out.

"Finish him!"

As Granddad let his fist fly Huey could think only one think.

"You know, we could all be reading a book right now." Huey said aloud to Tom, who only nodded as he watched the extremely one-sided fight with wide eyes.

Granddad's fist impacted into Stinkmeaner's face with the sound of teeth and bones being either knocked out of place, or just plain knocked out altogether. Stinkmeaner went down with a sickening crash as everyone realized too later that the fight wasn't as fun or funny as it should have been. They all reminded quiet, only muttering and whispers were heard, as the official nurse of Stinkmeaner came out and checked him. Though she relieved and eternally happy, she still put on a somewhat sad face as she made the gesture to tell everyone else that Colonel H. Stinkmeaner was dead.

"Dang, Granddad! You ain't have to kill him!" Riley said as the rest of the crowd was stunned into silence while Ruckus walked up to Granddad.

"Congratulations Robert, I told you a nigga that black couldn't fight." Ruckus said as Huey shook his head and walked away.

As he walked away Huey could hear faint sounds of people screaming for their money back, a chair being thrown, and then fighting. After that it was only police sirens and the like.

* * *

While Huey was walking home, he came to another realization: Jazmine was afraid of the dark. How did he come to this? He remembered her tear stained face the very morning after Granddad's first fight. He also remembered that she had kept his pillow. She was using it to delude herself that even though she was mad at him, he was still there. She had held in her fear for so long that somehow she began to resent him for leaving her in bed every single night he couldn't sleep. She was mad and hurt, because he left her… in the dark… all alone with nothing but the bed sheets and his pillow to comfort her through her fear.

So he ran. Yes, Huey Freeman ran nearly a mile to get back to his home and not once did he stop or slow down. Jazmine was at home, in bed, in the darkness of their room and he was determined to never let that happen again. So he ran, and got to the front door of his house in less than 10 minutes. He banged on the front door like a crazy man, and when Jazmine finally opened it he did the one thing she least expected.

He hugged her, with all his love and might, he hugged her. He hugged her as close to himself as humanly possible and she was as confused as she could be.

"I'm sorry…" Huey muttered into her shoulder, but she heard him all the same, "I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I'm sorry I didn't understand, and I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"Huey what are-" She was cut off by him pressing her even closer.

"You were afraid of the dark." Huey stated as she tensed up in his arms. How did he know?

"You were afraid, and almost every night, I'd leave you alone in the dark. I'm so sorry, Jazmine." Huey said as she relaxed.

"I did it again that night, even after I made it seem like I understood, but I didn't. I made you think I did, and you winded up hating me because it seemed like I was messing with your fears." Huey said as he held her out at arm's length.

"But, I wasn't. I had no clue." Huey said as he gazed deeply into her eyes. She gazed into his and saw that there was so much emotion in them that it made her feel horrible for having been mad at him like she was.

"Please, Jazmine let me make it up to you. I promise, I won't ever leave you in the dark again." Huey said as he cupped her hand in both of his. She looked from her hand to those swirling maroon eyes of his and just couldn't find it in her being to say no, so she nodded and he resumed hugging the life out of her.

They stayed like that; hugging in the open doorway for over five minutes until Huey led her up to the bedroom. He told her to wait for him as he took and shower and got dressed for bed. He walked back into the room in his boxers and a t-shirt as she laid on top the covers in her long night-gown. He crawled onto the bed and right up to her as he took her hand in his own.

"Are you still afraid of the dark, Jazmine?" Huey asked as she shook her head and moved into him.

"Not as long as you're here with me, Huey…" She said as he nodded and clicked off their bedside lamp.

The room was pitch-black as Huey and she moved under the covers. He heard her whimper a few times, but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She relaxed and snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

Yup, he was the light of her very dark life, and she knew it was the same for him...

* * *

**So that's the end of hapter 8! I'd just like to apologize to everyone reading this for not finishing it sooner. I had a powerful mind-block, but I got through it.**

**Also, there's a POLL up on my page, so I'd like it if you guys went and voted on it.**

**Until Next Time, See Ya!**

**-T.K.**


	9. School's In Session

**A/N: **

**I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

_**Chapter 9: School's In Session**_

* * *

When people waked pass or even near the house of Huey and Jazmine Freeman they were normally greeted with complete and utter silence. Their home was the picture of perfect; landscaping done to perfection, house clean to a tee, and silence that most parents killed for. Yup the house was the undeniable picture of-

_CRASH_~! _BOOM_~!

Umm… okay so their home wasn't _always _perfect, but hey; no one's perfect, right?

"Jazmine, what the hell was that?" Huey asked as he rushed down the stairs and into the library with only his boxers and a t-shirt on. If it wasn't for the katana being held with mastered ease he would have looked quite cute, and far less freighting.

Jazmine Dubois-Freeman, was for lack of better word; curious. Curiosity had always been one of her weaknesses. That wasn't to say that her curiosity hadn't gotten her good things. It got her Huey after all when she had been curious of the boy that was now forcibly and lovingly her husband. Though for every good thing her curiosity had gotten her, it repaid with ten bad ones; this very moment being one of the bad.

She was upside-down in Huey's chair behind a lab desk that she had found when pressing buttons on a secret panel under the library desk. She found that the lab desk had chemicals, and so when one thing led to another… it all kind of went downhill from there.

Huey looked around at the room. Nothing seemed to be on fire, thankfully. No astray chemicals on any of the text that were on the shelves, good. All there was that wasn't in order was a… blue-to-purple faced Jazmine that was upside-down in his secret chair of his secret chemical lab which was only found if you pressed the secret button on the secret panel under his studies desk. The very desk he had told her never to go near on penalty of his foot being lodged in a very unpleasant place… wait, no, that was Riley he had told. Now he remembered her punishment for breaking one of his few rules…

"No pony" was all Huey said as he sheathed his katana and turned from the room. He heard Jazmine fall out of the chair while trying to sway his mind; as if that was possible.

She came up behind him, intent on getting him to reconsider such a "harsh and unjust punishment to ponies everywhere" while he merely rolled his eyes. His wife had such strange passions, but then again she was a ten year-old girl so it was to be expected.

* * *

"Jazmine, I don't want to hear it. Just go clean that off your face and be lucky that the mix on you is nothing more than stain-less Kool-Aid." Huey said as he walked away from his pony-ranting wife.

She sighed as she went to do as he said, though when she passed a particular item she back-tracked. It wasn't anything special; just a simple calendar. It was the date on the thing that had made her reverse motion to simply stare at it. The date was so simple: September 2nd. There was nothing really special about the day; no really big holidays, no visiting relatives, and no appointments to keep, but the day just seemed to scream out to her. It was a Friday, yet it seemed so…

…and then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks to her mind. Like a flash flood to wherever flash floods could happened. She remembered the day. It was the day that she loved, yet hated with more bi-polar passion than anything else. It was _that _day.

After quickly scrubbing her face clean off the weird Grape-flavored stuff, and taking a shower to be sure she was properly prepared for the day, she ran to Huey, with all the excitement of a five year-old on Christmas.

"Huey!" she exclaimed as she ran through the halls to find her husband.

He wasn't in the kitchen, the dining room, or even the living room. No, he was in the bedroom. She pounced on him like a house cat making him groan, but still shrugged her off as he tried to get comfortable.

"Jazmine, I'm tired and I don't want to play, and if it's the other thing that I'm thinking, then we're _far _too young for _that_." Huey said as he took his pillow and placed it over his head along with the covers as Jazmine began to bounce up and down on him like a sugar-addicted preteen would.

"But Huey, it's _really _important! Today's a real important day!" Jazmine said as she continued her assault of up and down on his stomach.

Huey finally had enough as he irritably tossed back the covers and threw his pillow to the bed. He tried to glare at his wife, but decided that it was too much energy for him to expand at the time. Jazmine gave him a small smile as apology while he sat up. She sat on her knees on her side of the bed as she saw he was finally getting up.

"Now what's so damn important, Jazmine?" Huey asked as she produced the very calendar that had made her wake him back up.

Huey looked at the thing with narrowed eyes as he glared hard at the thing.

"What, so it's September 2nd? Big whoop, now can I go back to sleep?" Huey asked as she only shrugged, but didn't move as she held up her left hand; all five digits extended from each other as he lay back down and under the covers.

She slowly let each digit recede into her palm as she counted down his realization. Five… Four… Three… Two… and One. Just like that Huey's eyes popped open and he was a blur into the bathroom of their room. Not even bothering to close the door, he shed his clothes and was in the shower faster than Jazmine could even see as she had blinked and missed it. She was about to close the door for him, but the hot water had run and he had showered so quickly that he was already back into the room going through his dresser for clothes. Thankfully, he kept everything so organized that all he had to do was grab the first thing that was there; boxers, pants, shirt, jacket, and lastly socks and shoes.

Jazmine was giggling the whole time as she put on her own clothes on the opposite side of the room, watching him out of her dresser mirror as she faced it instead of him. He fell over trying to wrestle his sock onto his foot and then felt like it was disobeying him. He bit the sock and used his mouth to get it on his foot, which caused Jazmine nothing but amusement at the sight.

Huey was so funny when he felt that he didn't have time for things…

Huey stood up, triumphant in his quest to get one sock on. He then glared down at the other, daring it to be as defiant as its brother had been. He bared his teeth at it as he slipped it on with ease. That sock had better know whose boss! He slipped his shoes on and stood in front of his dresser, looking himself over before attending to other hygienic needs while Jazmine had been doing the same.

Huey met Jazmine in the bathroom where she was just about to brush her teeth. She smiled as she saw him come in and handed him his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

"Thanks" he said as he took them and they started that age-old daily process together. After that and other hygiene rituals Huey and Jazmine were in front their mirrors once again.

"Jazmine" Huey called out as he used a pick to tame his hair, "what time does school start?"

"Around seven and let's out at four. We have to be at the bus stop by six-thirty though." Jazmine replied as she broke a comb trying to make her hair stay down. Huey came behind her as he took the broken comb and after a few cries of pain and protest made her hair presentable in her normal double-puffed form.

"Thanks, Huey." Jazmine said as she hugged him. It was always nice when he did her hair; painful and rough, but sweet and nice.

"We've got thirty minutes to get to the bus stop, which is…?" Huey said as they walked out of their room and down the stairs.

"At the end of the street." Jazmine said as Huey began pouring cereal in two bowls.

He and Jazmine ate in relative peace as they didn't even bother with small talk. They had gotten through that discomfort within their first week of marriage, so now the silence wasn't even awkward anymore. After finishing their hastily made meal Huey made two lunches and tossed one to Jazmine.

"Come on" Huey said as he carried his lunchbox in hand. Jazmine simply followed him out the door.

* * *

Walking swiftly down the street Jazmine and Huey were soon joined by Riley. The younger Freeman brother was literally thrown out of Granddad's house with clean clothes on and a bag lunch as Granddad stood in the open doorway.

"Now you better take yo little black ass to that damn school and learn something for once!" Granddad shouted at Riley as he slammed the front door behind him.

Huey only shook his head as they continued the walk to the bus stop. He was glad he had been married off to Jazmine or else he'd probably be grumbling and rubbing his ass like Riley was.

An advantage to be married: no more ass whippings.

Getting to the bus stop wasn't very hard since it was just at the corner. As soon as they were in sight of it Huey saw a lot of white kids, but amongst them he saw one of his only friends; Michael Caesar, or just plain Caesar.

"Yo Caesar, what up?" Huey said as soon as he reached the boy, dapping him off with a small smile.

"Let's see; gas prices, insurance, and a lot of things with the way Bush is running this nation. Why?" Caesar said as he grinned lightly. Huey only shook his head, his friend was… well, something.

Huey looked back for Jazmine, but she wasn't there. He looked around and saw her talking to a girl with two long braided ponytails. The girl was white and had blonde hair and blue eyes, which to Huey made her a stereotype. Riley was off talking to some white kid who seemed to actually be enjoying his brother's company. The kid looked like, for lack of a better word; a nerd. The nerdy-lookin' boy had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. True the kid didn't seem like much at first glance, but if he was actually having a conversation with Riley he must have been… something.

"There you go analyzing people again. Can't you just sit back and chill like everyone else?" Caesar said as he grinned at Huey. Huey let a light smirk grace his face as he looked back at him friend.

"Can't you just see the world for the horrible place it really is?" Huey countered as Caesar held up his hands in defeat.

"Nope, too rich for my poor black blood, Mr. Pessimistic." Caesar said as Huey's smirk grew.

* * *

The bus arrived shortly, though Huey and Riley cursed out loud upon seeing the bus driver. It was Uncle Ruckus… no relation.

"Well hey there, little white children!" Ruckus said happily as he opened the doors of the bus for them, "Negros…" He greeted as he stared at Huey, Caesar, and Riley.

The kids piled onto the bus single-filed as Ruckus ushered them on. As soon as he got to Huey, and Riley his hand shot out, blocking their entrance. Caesar, Jazmine, and Jazmine's blonde friend looked back as they had been in front of the Freeman brothers.

"Aye man, what the hell? Let us on!" Riley said as Ruckus laughed and looked down at them.

"Sorry, company policy; no intolerable niggas on my bus." Ruckus said as Huey narrowed his eyes.

"You and Caesar are on the bus." Huey shot back as Caesar pulled a face. He wasn't intolerable…

"I said _intolerable_ niggas, porch monkey. That little boy is just a poor white soul trapped in a nigga body." Ruckus said as if he were singing to angels but then went back to glaring at Huey, "And as for me I happen to have a very rare skin condition." Ruckus stated as all the kids on the bus groaned and rolled their eyes. Here we go again…

"What?" Huey asked impatiently as Ruckus stood to full height.

"I happen to have Re-vitiligo, that's the opposite of what Michael Jackson got." Ruckus said as Huey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Every year my skin just seem to get blacker and darker, blacker and darker, and then more blacker and more darker."

"Man, that's some ol' bullshit. Yo ass ain't got no damn re-whatever the fuck!" Riley shouted as Ruckus's one good eye widened and then narrowed.

"How dare you, you damn African hooligan!" Ruckus said as he got on the bus and closed the doors.

"Wait, Mr. Ruckus! I wanna get off!"" Jazmine shouted as Caesar and the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Fine, go be with them African hooligans you little half-and-half and you nigga, but you my little precious white girl go sit down." Ruckus said as he opened the doors again.

"Jazmine, stay on the bus." Huey said as she looked at him from the steps.

"But Huey-"

"Stay on the bus, Jazmine. You to Caesar." Huey said firmly as Caesar stopped for a second, but nodded as he grabbed Jazmine's hand.

"O-okay, Huey…" Jazmine said as she gave him one last look before the doors closed and the bus drove off.

* * *

As soon as the bus was out of sight Huey and Riley turned to one another as they began walking.

"Nigga, you know the school is like two miles from here, right? We ain't go make it there in time." Riley said as Huey glanced at him.

"You remember what I taught you last summer?" Huey asked as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

"What? You mean all that ol' Tarzan shit? Yeah, I remember. Why?" Riley said as Huey pointed to the forest that cut directly toward the school instead of the winding roads and streets Ruckus was taking.

"Because we're gonna need it." Huey said as he and Riley gazed at each other.

With a nod they exploded into motion. Riley ran directly up to a tree and jumped off, landing on the branch of another. Huey jumped from tree truck to tree truck until he got enough height to grab one of the top branches and used it to swing himself onto a sturdy branch.

"Let's go." Huey said as they moved through the trees, jumping from thick branch to thick branch to ensure their journey.

As they travelled by way of tree-hopping Huey couldn't help but wonder if he could teach Jazmine how to tree-hop as well. Sure she wasn't "physically advanced" or anything, but hell if Riley could learn, then just about anyone could, right?

"I'm super-nigga like this, man! Niggas can call me the black Tarzan! I'll be all over them niggas while they be look up at the sky and- Ow!" Riley ranted, but then hit his face on a tree branch and fell to the ground with a thud.

Huey sighed as he dropped off his branch and used several trees to make a safe landing next to Riley, who was rubbing his face.

"What did I tell you last time?" Huey asked as he helped Riley up.

"To watch what I'm doing." Riley gritted out as he tried to walk, but limped as his right leg began to hurt. Huey dropped to his knees to inspect Riley's leg, looking over it and hitting pressure points in it until Riley had enough.

"Damn, nigga! That shit hurt!" Riley said as he jacked his leg from Huey, but found that he could walk just fine. Huey got off knees and dusted his pants off as he and Riley jumped to a branch and continued on their way.

"You'll be fine, but be more careful." Huey said as Riley muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Huey asked as Riley's face went red.

"I said thank you, nigga! Damn! Why you gotta be all on my nuts?" Riley shouted as Huey smirked, ignoring Riley's last comment in light of getting to school.

"I can see the school." Riley said as he was higher than Huey. Riley dropped down some branches as Huey quickly followed until they were at the ground.

"How far?" Huey asked as Riley wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Not far, and plus Ruckus ain't there yet." Riley said as they began to simply walk.

"Damn, this shit was harder than I remembered." Riley said as he wiped sweat off his forehead, looking over to Huey who didn't even seem to be affected in the least bit.

"That's because you don't train." Huey stated as Riley glared at him and clenched his fists.

"I do be training nigga, but I just don't be having time to like yo ass. Granddad be tripping and be all on my nuts!" Riley defended as Huey scoffed.

"Well, I suggest you _make_ more time." Huey said as they came out of the forest and across the street from the school. Riley followed after Huey with his head lowered as he glared at the ground.

"…whatever, nigga." Riley said as he silently promised himself to train more. He wasn't going let his brother show him up with all them Jackie Chan ass moves he had.

* * *

They waited out in front the school, helping each other clean the dirt and leaves from their persons. It was about five minutes before the bus came into sight from over a hill. The bus soon pulled up with Huey and Riley walking up to it as Ruckus got off, obviously surprised that they had made it to school before him. He glanced over at the forest across from the school, and then narrowed his eyes at them.

"I knew you fudge monkeys would be swinging from vines, but I didn't think it'd be so soon." Ruckus said as Huey and Riley ignored him while they waited for Jazmine and the others to get off the bus. Jazmine stepped off the bus with the white girl right behind her, both looking surprised that the two boys had gotten there before them.

"How did you get here before us? It's like two whole miles from our house to here." Jazmine asked as white girl nodded.

"Yeah, well we just real niggas and real niggas do amazing shit like this all the time." Riley said as he puffed out his chest and struck an impressive pose… at least until Huey stomped on his foot.

"We're here and that's all that matters." Huey said as Jazmine turned to her friend with both shrugging. It was then that Jazmine looked between Huey and the girl until she clapped in remembrance while Caesar got off the bus.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I introduced the two of you. Huey this is one of my best friends, Cindy McPhearson. Cindy this is my _husband_, Huey Freeman." Jazmine said as the white girl, Cindy, stuck out a hand, to which Huey looked at oddly before he shook it with hesitation.

"Good to meet 'cha." Cindy said as Huey raised a brow at the ghetto tone of her voice. Wigger much…?

"It's… nice to meet you, too." Huey said as he restrained himself from saying anything. It was only because Jazmine was giving him _that _look. You know, that one which _clearly _said to be nice to her friend or else he was sleeping on the couch again.

"So, Jazzy told me how you two got married. Is it true that you proposed to her on a pony and shit?" Cindy asked as Jazmine looked a bit surprised at her, and Huey's eyes widened as he blinked.

"Excuse me?" Huey said in his shock as Cindy looked between him and Jazmine.

"Never mind…" Cindy said as she glanced at Jazmine, who was giving her that look that said if she brought it up again she'd die a painful death.

"So… you two are… married. That must be… fun." Cindy said as they all began walking into the school.

"Yeah… fun…" Huey muttered in an impassive tone as Jazmine clutched onto his arm.

"Oh come on, Freeman, even you have to have a few nice words; what with the way you be gazing at Jazz and everything. Come on, let's hear them." Caesar said as he came up on the other side of Huey. Huey raised a brow to his friend as the boy got in front of him and stopped them. Everyone looked to Huey as if he was about to solve all the world's problems, but they were probably expecting a disaster if he actually said something nice…

"Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois-Freeman is my wife and she knows how I feel about her, so it doesn't matter what any of you hear." Huey said as Jazmine looked up at him with a small smile.

Huey could easily see the disappointment in her eyes. He knew she had expected him to say something, but really why would he? He made sure that she knew how he felt about her. He loved her in many ways, but he hated public affection with a passion. It always started out small, all the way up until you catch your aunt and uncle having sex behind some bushes at your party. That had scarred him for life, and he promised to never show any form of public affection if _that _was what it lead to. Had she really expected him to spout his love for her to everyone within hearing range? She didn't show it, but he had grown to know her enough to see that she was disappointed, and that hurt him only a bit. Had she really wanted him to talk about their love to them so causal as if he was conversing about the weather?

Perhaps… he could bend his resolve just this once. The look deep within her eyes was making him uncomfortable…

"But" Huey said suddenly as Jasmine gripped his arm tighter and everyone waited with bated breath, "I'll say this once; I'm glad I met her, and hope that nothing and no one comes between us." Huey said in his normal impassive tone, but Cindy and Jazmine squealed as they could clearly hear the emotion in those words. Jazmine hugged Huey tightly before she and Cindy ran off somewhere, leaving the three boys to watch them go without the slightest bit of understanding.

"What… did I say?" Huey said as he looked at the spot Jazmine had been with confusion. He hadn't said anything like his undying love for her, or that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, so what got those two so excited?

"I… don't know." Riley replied as Caesar nodded beside him.

"Girls… are weird." Caesar said as Huey shook his head slowly. He agreed with his friend's simple statement with every fiber of his being.

"You have no idea…" Huey said as he walked off, Riley and Caesar catching up and falling into step beside him.

* * *

**With Jazmine and Cindy**:

"I told you he loved me!" Jazmine said excitedly as Cindy hugged her.

"I know, girl!" Cindy replied as they both let out another girlish squeal.

"Oh, can I see the ring again?" Cindy asked as Jazmine gave her a proud look as she held out her hand, showing off the ring Huey had given her. Cindy took a hold of Jazmine's hand as they both jumped up and down while squealing in happiness.

"I'm Mrs. Huey Freeman, can you believe it?" Jazmine asked as Cindy shrugged.

"But didn't you say he was kind of an asshole sometimes?" Cindy asked as Jazmine looked horrified.

"I didn't say that! Huey's not… _that _word! He's not perfect, but he gets me, you know? He likes me for me, and he's always there when I need him." Jazmine said as Cindy gave her smirk.

"Somebody's in love." Cindy chimed as Jazmine blushed deeply.

"So?" Jazmine replied sheepishly as Cindy could barely contain her happiness for her friend. She was after all, a hopeless romantic…

"Ohh, I knew it! You love him! Aww, y'all asses so cute!" Cindy squealed as she jumped in place.

"Well, I'm supposed to love him. He is my husband after all." Jazmine muttered as Cindy raised a brow at her friend.

"Yeah, but y'all ten years-old, my dad said that you be way older to get married. I mean, you two got married, got a house I ain't never been to, and y'all asses so in love. I want that!" Cindy said almost childishly as she crossed her arms and pouted while Jazmine giggled at her.

"Cindy, it's not as good as it seems. I mean, yes Huey and I love each other, but most of the time it's one problem or another that keeps us from being happy all the time. Like just last week we got over my fear of the dark, and his problem with the NBA." Jazmine said as Cindy raised a brow again, but decided that she didn't want to know about either problem.

"Umm… okay, how about you and me go, and find yo boy." Cindy said as her face split into a grin, "I mean husband." Cindy finished in a sing-song voice as she ran from the restroom with Jazmine blushing and rushing after her to be sure her friend didn't spout about it to the world.

* * *

_**Later**_:

Huey knew many things, but the one thing that escaped him was why he had to sit in a Third Grade Spelling class if he already knew each and every word they planned on teaching him. It was for this reason that he sometimes, which was very rarely, wished he had grown up as a normal and average child. True, his childhood was pretty fucked-up, but he didn't want to change anything about it. Hell, if it all led up to him meeting Jazmine, then Huey could honestly say it was worth it.

Jazmine was the only one who took him seriously, and he was proud to say that she hung on his every word; even if she didn't know what some of them meant.

"Huey Freeman, are you paying attention?" a shrill and slightly English-accented voice said as Huey looked up and blinked.

"Yes, Mrs. … um… yeah, yeah I'm paying attention." Huey said as he remembered that he didn't know the woman's name. He looked at the blackboard behind her, and saw nothing but a list of the words they would be doing that month. He sighed as he got out a book.

Today was gonna be a long one…

* * *

Riley looked around his classroom with either disgust or boredom; for him they were both the same. Out of the all the kid's that were in his class he had to be the only non-white one. Man, that's some ol' bullshit…

"Riley Freeman, pay attention." The old white man that was his teacher scolded as Riley scoffed at the man and crossed his arms.

"Nigga, don't say my name. I'm Young Reezy, and you best at be respecting me or else." Riley said as the man looked highly confused. He had never had to deal with an African American child in all his 47 years of teaching, so really he was completely caught off-guard.

"Umm… okay… Young Reezy, but you need to pay attention. My name is Mr. Joe Petto, and I'll be your teacher for the year." The old man, now known as Mr. Joe Petto said as Riley scoffed at him again.

"Yo momma ain't like you, did she?" Riley said as Mr. Petto blinked.

"Excuse me? My mother loved me very much." Mr. Petto said as Riley shook his head in pity.

"No she didn't. If she did, then yo ass wouldn't have such a dumbass name, nigga. Yo momma named yo ass like a fuckin' Disney character. Nigga, that's just gay." Riley said as Mr. Petoo blinked again… and again, trying to comprehend what he was being told while some of his students snickered at him.

"Um… well… my mother's dislike of me aside… I think you should introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Mr. Petto said as he gestured for Riley to stand from his desk and do as he was told. Riley rolled his eyes as he got up.

"My name is Riley Escobar Freeman. You may know me by one of my street names; Young Reezy, Riley Escobar, H. R. Paperstacks, Horse Choker, Pillsbury Doughboy, and/or Louis Rich. I like making money, taking nigga stuff, and not lovin' them hoes. I dislike having my shit taken, snitching, and lovin' them hoes. My dream is none of yo damn business." Riley said as some of the girls sighed dreamily at him. He was so black and dreamy, just like on B.E.T or those movies…

"Umm… that was very… good, Riley. Please, sit down so we can continue with introductions…" Mr. Petto said as he wasn't sure what he was gonna do for the rest of the year.

"Whateva, nigga." Riley said with a shrug as he sat back down as Mr. Petto sighed tiredly.

This whole year was gonna be a long one…

* * *

"Jazmine, it's been so good to see you again!" Ms. Hartman, Jazmine's teacher from last year chirped as Jazmine hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Hartman." Jazmine said as the woman raised to full height before showing Jazmine the ring on her finger.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Fields now. I'm married!" The woman, who was now Mrs. Fields said excitedly as Jazmine smiled at her.

"He proposed? That's so great! I'm so happy for you! Now we're both married!" Jazmine said as Mrs. Fields chuckled and looked down at Jazmine.

"Oh? You got a little boyfriend, Jazmine?" the woman asked as Jazmine blushed and nodded.

"Yup, his name's Huey Freeman, and he's not my boyfriend. We're really married, see." Jazmine said as she showed the woman her ring finger, which held the ring Huey had given her on it. Mrs. Fields nearly fell over as she looked between the two simple wedding bands.

"T-that's so great, Jazmine… I'm happy for you, and your little… husband. Did he buy that for you?" Mrs. Fields asked as she had seen Huey Freeman and the boy's brother. Even though she didn't believe Jazmine was married, she was pretty sure that ring was no fake, and that someone other than the girl's parents had bought it.

"Yeah, and he told me the most romantic thing when he put it on my finger. He said that I'm the most important person to him; now and forever. He said that he always wanted me to know that, even when he doesn't show it. He said that we'd be together to Infinity and beyond. It was so romantic." Jazmine said as she twisted and fiddled with the ring on her finger as she gushed.

Mrs. Fields looked at her own ring in thought, remembering that she didn't get a romantic speech with it. All she got was a damn I love you, and that the ring was no where near how much Jason loved her. Plus, she had checked the market value of the ring, and the damn thing was worth less than the outfit she was wearing. She looked back at Jazmine's ring, remembering seeing one like it in the mall jewelry store that cost more than she made on her salary. Dammit, her student got an expensive ass ring and a loving speech about devotion! Life just wasn't fair anymore.

"A-anything else, Jazmine dear?" Mrs. Fields asked as Jazmine nodded. Oh great, more…

"Yeah, we got this beautiful house, and we live in it all by ourselves. Huey's like really smart, and stuff. He's also really rich because his parents left him and his brother Riley a lot of money. We have a pool, a library, and a party room! He also got use a car! He loves me so much, and we're gonna be happy forever!" Jazmine said excitedly as Mrs. Fields twitched before she took a large gulp of her hot coffee. Just then the bell rang as the students that had been in her class not paying attention left out. Jazmine got up and said her good-byes to her teacher as the woman reached into her desk and took out a bottle of pills. As soon as Jazmine was out the door like the others she opened the bottle and took a handful.

"Don't marry young, mom said… It'll end in disaster, mom says… Your only twenty, dad said… He's only a wallet, dad says… Damn kid is ten and living a better life than me! What do you say about that, mom and dad? I should have married Tom when I had the chance, but no! Mom and Dad just had to get involved. Now Tom's married Sarah, and their daughter is married to every ten year-old girl's per-hormonal wet dream… Dammit, Linda, pull it together." Linda Hartman-Fields said as she took some of the pills and shook her head, spitting them into the garbage can next to her desk. She looked down at the ring on her finger with a small smile as she remembered her many times with Jason. They were happy, and maybe more happy than she would have been with Tom.

"I guess it's better to appreciate what I have, rather than ask those sill "what if" questions." She said to herself as she twisted the ring around in thought, "Yeah… life is okay…"

"Oh Huey, you didn't have to buy us this really expensive chauffer with a limo service." Linda heard Jazmine exclaim from outside. Linda looked out the class window and saw that there was a limo parked outside the school while Huey, Jazmine, and Riley stood by it as the chauffer held the door open for them. A crowd of children, and a few teachers, were standing a ways away gossiping.

Linda put her head to her wooden desk and preceded to bang her head again it several times before she took three pills into her hand. Who the hell was she kidding, her life sucked!

Today, the year, her cheap-ass marriage; they were all gonna last way too long…


	10. Festival Antics!

_**I'm so sorry this chapter has come so late. I've been doing so many other things that I neglected this story; one of my first and best. Please forgive me if you're actually reading this, and I'll try to do better in the future. I've made this chapter extra long, so please take that as my apology.**_

_**I had wanted to finish this before Halloween, but didn't. Oh well, expect Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas chapters in the future. I'll probably try one for every holiday, but mostly the main stream ones like Valentine's Day, Easter, and 4th of July. Just so you all know, I live in Louisiana, and don't really care much about holidays myself, but I thought to give them a try, so if you have a holiday that is between now and the next holiday, I'll try to include it.**_

**Chapter 10: Festival Antics!**

* * *

Jazmine flopped down happily onto the couch as Huey trudged up to it, eyes wearily open as if he was about two seconds from falling over. It was one of those days she loved so much: late night movie marathons! She could never understand Huey's vendetta (a word she picked up from him) against them. They were great! They showed all most all the movies you wanted to see, but always slipped in at least one no one cared about. In fact it was that one movie that made Huey agree to stay up with her to watch the marathon, even though she knew that if she whined enough he'd do it anyway.

She loved Huey. He was great, even when he was being a downer, or as the older kids at school called him, "Emo" or something. Huey was always calm, cool, and smart in just about anything he did. He always indulged her in her activities, and encouraged her(even though he made it seem like disinterest or even complete uncaring) to do her best in anything she tried. He would even give up his time to help her.

Now that wasn't to say she didn't do things for him. When he worked late at night, she would be the one to help him to bed and out of his clothes, though she closed her eyes each time she had to. Whenever he forgot that food was a basic human necessity and not a form of human weakness like he thought, it would be her to remind him with both a meal placed in front him and a hug as she told him, "you gotta eat something, Mr. Worker-Bee!" If he made people cry for no reason, it was her that scolded him, and told the person (in far kinder words than him) what Huey was really trying to convey to them.

That brought her to Huey himself. Most people, aside from his brother and Grandfather, wrote Huey off as a cold, uncaring, pessimistic person. It was she, however, that saw deep into the depths of Huey Percival Freeman. She saw him on levels even further than his family. She saw that while Huey was one of the most intellect people around (probably _the_ most intellect, even with everyone else around) he was, however, the least sociable. Huey was the smart kid that would always keep to himself. He'd have a small group of really good friends, probably five or six at the most, but it would always be less than ten. Huey held everyone at his level, whether they were or not (no one was). He was not used to being around people his age, and so that made him snap at some of the things they would say, or do. He thought that if you couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with him, then you weren't worth talking to. That was just his way, and so far it had worked for him.

There were people he made an exception for though; his brother, Riley, for one. He had, from what he told her, practically raised Riley himself. Even Huey was confused as to how Riley had turned into what he was today, but he seemed to blame himself, B.E.T, and rebellion all at once. Riley was smart. He read (when he thought no one was around or watching him). He played chess (against Huey simply because "real niggas can do anything") and checkers (against Granddad, for the same reason). Shoot, Riley had even helped her with her school work sometimes, though he threatened her not to say a word.

Mr. Freeman was another exception. At first he wasn't, simply because he was an old man who "should know better". If Jazmine really thought about it, it was only after the entire event with that woman who left with the guy in the purple suit that Huey considered that Mr. Freeman was an exception. Mr. Freeman was old, and so Huey considered that Mr. Freeman needed a little help in life. That, however, didn't stop Huey from complaining whenever Mr. Freeman came into their house (uninvited), and ate their food or when he came asking for things like one of those annoying neighbors you loved like family.

She, herself, was an exception. Though she didn't like to admit it, even to herself, Huey tolerated her just like everyone else in his life. She wasn't as smart as him, not as well-rounded, never as quick-witted, or as knowledgeable. She knew Huey loved her, even though he won't display it in public. She was glad to have his love, but she also knew that Huey got annoyed with her shortcomings sometimes. She was emotional, to the point that others didn't know whether to hug her or run in fear. She was naïve, though she tried to be more realistic. She was curious, which got her and him into arguments a lot, mainly over whatever he was hiding in their library/study.

As she thought all of it over, Huey slid beside her on the couch. He threw the blanket over them, as he rubbed her leg. She was lying on the couch, her legs draped over Huey's lap. Huey sat up, though his elbow rested on the arm of the couch, and his head in his hand. He truly wasn't interested in the movies Jazmine wanted to watch, but he knew that the documentary was going to be good. Jazmine seemed to come out of whatever she was thinking about, because she gently placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

"I love you, Huey Freeman." Jazmine said as she laid her head on the opposite arm of the couch.

"I love you too." Huey said as he gazed at the TV with disinterest, but she could see the small smile on his face through the flickers of light from the TV.

They sat, watching through her movies mostly in silence unless she laughed at something funny. Even Huey chuckled a bit during _Home Alone 2_. They moved every once and a while on the couch until they were cuddled up beside each other around 12:30 during the kiss of the _Cinderella_ movie staring Brandy Norwood.

Finally came the most boring part of the night, at least to her…

"_And now for our finally movie of the Mega Movie Mash Marathon, folks_." the announcer guy said as Huey scoffed at him while fighting down a yawn.

"Stupid marathon titles… It's the movies people wanna see, even if the titles are crap." Huey said, almost in a sleepy monotone as Jazmine giggled at him. She was just as tired as he was, but she almost always had the energy to be amused by him and his weird boyish ways.

"Now, before we present our movie, we have a special commercial announcement." the announcer guy said as both Huey and Jazmine groaned in unison, looked at each, then back at the TV, and groaned again with small smiles.

"**SUNDAY! SUNDAY! **_**SUNDAY**_**! AT THE WOODCREST PARK NEAR **_**YOU**_**! BIG CARNIVAL! WE'RE TALKING **_**BIG-MOMMA **_**BIG, PEOPLE! **_**BIG ASS **_**CARNIVAL! RIDES FOR THE **_**LITTLE **_**ASS **_**KIDDIES**_**! GAMES FOR THE **_**BIG ASS SHOW-OFFS**_**! BIG ASS COTTON-CANDY THAT'S JUST PLAIN **_**BIG**_**! TUNNEL OF LOVE FOR THOSE **_**WERID ASS ROMANTICS**_**! BIG ASS FERRIS-WHEEL FOR THOSE EVEN **_**BIGGER **_**ROMANTICS! FIREWORKS FOR THE **_**CRAZY ASS PYROTECHNICS**_**! IT'S ALL YOU COULD WANT IN A BIG ASSLOAD AND **_**MORE**_**! BE THERE BY SIX AND GET IN FREE! BE THERE NEVER, YOUR ASS **_**AIN'T BIG ENOUGH**_!" some really loud announcer said as pictures of Big Momma from the Big Momma's House movie that had come on earlier showed along with other pictures of the fair. Huey blinked as he dug a finger in his ear to stop the ringing in it.

Jazmine, however, was far too enraptured with her romantic thoughts to care about the ringing in her ears, or the fact that the room was spinning. She could just see it all now. Huey winning her a prize as a show of his affection (another word she got from him) and love toward her. Them sharing cotton-candy as they walked through the fair lovingly. Her and Huey going through the Tunnel of Love as they kiss at the end like her parents always did. Then finally, a Ferris Wheel ride as they held hands and watched the scenery from the very top. And right as they kissed, the fireworks would go off and people would swoon as they watched their love unfold for the entire world to see just like her parents. It would be so romantic…

…and nothing was getting in the way of that!

"We're going to that carnival!" Jazmine proclaimed as she stood on the couch and pointed at the TV. Huey raised a brow as he looked at her and the conviction in her emerald green eyes. Watching pure determination flame through those eyes of hers was one of the many things he loved about her. Yet… why did it have to be about a carnival…?

"No." Huey said simply as she looked down at him. Huey shivered a bit as those eyes focused on removing him as a obstacle in her path. To be honest, he was enjoying the merciless look she was giving him. Hell, had they been just six years order, he could truthfully say that the look would really turn him on. Thank god he hadn't been hit that badly by hormones just yet…

"We are going to that carnival and that's final." Jazmine said as she narrowed her eyes and stared him down. He looked to be almost sweating as he didn't change his look from lazy indifference.

"No we're not. They always do things like this, Jazmine. They hype people up for carnivals, say everything good that they can, and then when you actually get there things are crappy and stupid. We're not wasting our money, and our time by going there when we can do something else." Huey said, mainly just so she could keep giving him that look. He was trying to burn her look into his memory, and then later have Riley draw it for him. He still had blackmail material on Riley, so the drawing would be as realistic as it could get, and he'd hang it in his secret lab for inspiration (if he should ever need such a thing).

Jazmine was obviously about to yell at him, but thankfully the phone began to ring. She nearly jumped trying to answer it, but Huey held her back as he gave a swift glance at the Caller ID. He was not answering it, and neither was she.

"_Hello, you've reached the residence of Huey_-" Huey's voice sounded over the answering machine.

"_And Jazmine_!"

"_Ugh… of Huey and Jazmine Freeman. We're most likely not home right now, but_-"

"_if you're giving away free ponies, be sure to call back_!"

"_Unless you're the government, in which case no one lives here anymore. Idiots_…"

"_Huey_!"

"_Ay, answer this damn phone! I know y'all niggas was up watching that marathon. Jazmine been buggin' on that all week. Huey, pick up the damn phone! … Fine! Don't answer it! Just know that Granddad said he going to that lame-ass fair with a date and that I need someone to "watch" me while he datin' the desperate hoe. He said that he wanted me to find y'all asses when we get there, and that I'm going home with y'all. Nigga buggin'… big-time. Just to let you know; I'ma be hanging with Phil and Cindy, so you niggas can go on and fu_-"

Huey covered Jazmine's ears as he glared annoyance and hate at the phone. Why did Riley have to be so crude and such a dumbass at the worst times?

"_her screaming yo name and whatever else. Holla back at me if you really ain't at home, or if you two in between the sheets_-"

Again Huey covered her ears as he glared at the phone. But, as she looked between Huey and the phone, she noticed that Huey's cheeks were a tint of red under his brown skin tone. Was… was her Huey Freeman _blushing_?

"…_letting all the neighbors know yo name! Ha! Holla back, nigga_!" and with that, the idiot brother Huey now swore to fatally harm signed off with a beep. Huey immediately deleted the message, just in case Jazmine's curiosity got the better of her… again.

"Time for bed." Huey said suddenly, scooping Jazmine up in his arms as she blinked in both surprise and confusion.

"What about your boring documentary?" Jazmine asked as Huey glanced back at the phone and TV.

"Forget it. Sleep is now the only thing I want out of tonight." Huey said, but froze in place as if he had said something wrong. His cheeks took on the same flush as before while he cleared his throat, "Yup; the _only_ thing that a _non_-hormonal ten year-old like me could _possibly_ want from one of the same." Huey said as if correcting himself for an earlier mistake in communication. He walked up the stairs as Jazmine blinked and thought over his words; finding one that she didn't understand, even though she didn't understand anything else either.

"Wait, what does hormonal mean?" Jazmine asked as she and Huey were putting on clothes for bed. Huey glanced over at her to decide if he wanted to answer that or not, but seeing as she was only half-dressed, he choked on air and turned away. Her head tilted to the side, trying to comprehend why he seemed so jumpy now as opposed to his usual cool and aloof-self.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Huey said, in a rare moment where his voice seemed to move through levels from high to low.

Damn puberty was coming fast…

* * *

Huey and Jazmine walked through the school like a pair straight from a fairytale… gone wrong.

She was a princess, he was the… knight in pessimistic armor.

She was a sleeping beauty, he was… the dragon ready to bite an idiot's head off.

She was the poor girl with a rare beauty… and he was the sarcastic beast ready to rip apart anyone that dared harm her.

But, even with all this true and apparent (to everyone including the married couple themselves) they seemed to get along just fine. They knew where the lines were, and never tried to cross them.

Huey knew that Jazmine's love for the fictional and "out-there" was something he shouldn't trample on… often.

Jazmine knew that Huey's love for the "straight and narrow" was something she had to respect… sometimes.

They both knew, however, that their relationship (something Huey and Jazmine both like to hear instead of marriage, Huey more so than Jazmine) was a strange set of taboos which were unspoken; much like all their other rules. Privacy, was a _big_ one. That meant no baths together, no being in the bathroom while the other was (both had been strongly for this rule), and no "peeking" as they (Jazmine mostly) had come to term the act of looking at the other "without proper clothes in place" (Huey's words, but Jazmine's look of utter seriousness).

Both the pre-teens were so for this rule, that when they went clothes shopping, the other wasn't there (mostly and almost always for Jazmine's shopping). Huey only came to the counter and paid for everything after Jazmine had gotten everything with a "shopping buddy" (Jazmine's words, but Huey's eye roll). Neither knew what the other bought, and both knew it was going to stay that way until the other wore what was bought.

Jazmine had quite a few shopping buddies since Huey was (for lack of a better phrase) filthy rich, but the two most constant were Jazmine's mom (Sarah) and Cindy McPhearson, who came just so she could make sure Huey _Prudish_ Freeman wasn't trying to dress Jazmine like a nun, though she never said it aloud… too often at least.

Cindy being Jazmine's shopping buddy was the main reason why Huey, who was walking slightly behind Jazmine carrying her backpack and lunch, was looking anywhere but the Strawberry Shortcake panties that were being shown due to the low-rider skinny jeans his wife was wearing. Huey palmed his face as he once again caught an unintentional glance of the underwear, moving with the sway in Jazmine's hips as she happily walked through the halls. He cursed Cindy, knowing only she would direct Jazmine to something like those… those… not age-appropriate things!

He liked the pants… in the privacy of their house and walking to the bus-stop as he lagged behind, but he knew he couldn't say anything against them once they got to school or even before.

If there was one thing Jazmine got pissed off about; it was clothes. She would fight him tooth and nail over her skirts and tops. She had even cursed him out over the day he told her she couldn't wear her skirt out to the park. She had apologized for cursing at him while in tears (he never could figure out why she cried when she had hurt his nonexistent feelings) over it later, but she reaffirmed the fact that she was not giving up any of her clothes… _ever_!

Her mother, later that same day, gave Huey a piece of advice; "Never tell a woman what she can and can't wear, or you'll end up on the couch… again." Even Tom and Granddad had come by after that to give him a friendly piece of male advice; "Don't worry boy, she'll only kick yo little ass over it, and then make you sleep on the sofa. Woo-wee, I remember the day I told you Grandma she couldn't wear that ankle-high skirt. I ain't never get my ass beat like that before…" "Huey, don't worry, my son-in-law! She's just like Sarah; perfectly calm… until you mess with the clothes and shoes. Then, your butt is toast, but don't worry. It'll just be a lot of yelling… and curse words… and then hitting… and then the couch for about a day… or a week… On second thought; _worry_, Huey, worry for the _both_ of us."

Yeah… so he couldn't say one damn thing about the too high skirts, the too tight tights, the revealing tops, the stomach-exposing "crop-tops", or all the skimpy wears she wore. He was only glad that she had yet to discover what she did to him by wearing such things, though he growled at the thought of what she (unknowingly and unintentionally) did to other boys as well.

"Huey, are you okay? You're making that dog noise again, like you're protecting a house from strangers or something." Jazmine said as she turned around and looked at him in concern. He blinked as he realized he had actually growled aloud, but then nodded as he ran her words through his mind. Protecting a "house" from "strangers"…?

"Damn straight. No one's getting to or in _my _house, but _me_." Huey said aloud to himself as Jazmine looked at him in confusion.

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"You said that no one's getting in our house but you; what about me?"

"Oh… I was talking about something else. Don't worry about it." Huey said as Jazmine gave him a look, but giggled in amusement at the look on his face; he looked like someone was trying to steal one of his precious books again.

"Huey Freeman, you're so silly some times." Jazmine said as she began to skip through the hallway, unaware that she was making her jeans bob just a bit lower with each merry step. Huey growled at the fifth-graders that watched her in horny awe. He understood how they felt, really he did, but he needed them to understand one thing.

"Mine." Huey gritted out as they raised their hands in surrender. Huey was _not_ about to have a snot-nosed punk even _try_ to touch his wife.

Nope, never again, because (and especially since) Traban was not there to stop him this time around. And he besides, would need his new favorite cousin to bail him out of jail should they even attempt to try the forbidden, and it resulted in him ripping out their spinal cords.

"Huey, come on! We're gonna be late!" Jazmine shouted from the end of the hall, her childish concern over tardiness making him feel just a bit brighter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Huey muttered, the ghost of a smile on his face displaying his enjoyment at her expression of worry.

* * *

"Today class, we'll be doing some activity work. Pair up with whomever, and begin your worksheets as Jeremy passes them out." Ms. Satine said as Huey rolled his eyes and sighed, already going through the history worksheet in his mind as he always did. It would probably only take him three minutes to finish.

"Hey Huey, I'm gonna be you're partner since Cindy's sick today." Jazmine said as Huey nodded, eyes closed as he rethought his time frame. With Jazmine's suckish-ness at history and his own impatience for the day to end, he came to an answer on how long it would take.

All class period…

* * *

"It's finally Sunday! And I have the whole day planned out. First-"

"I know, Jazmine. You haven't stopped talking about the damn thing since last Sunday night." Huey said, eyebrow twitching as he mentally caged his annoyance. Sure, he knew all about the lovey-dovey things Jazmine wanted out of their relationship, but did she have to remind him… every three seconds? Jazmine blushed as she realized she must have let her excitement get the better of her.

It was Sunday and the only reason Huey was at school was to pick her and the others up from their club meetings or practices. She had cheerleading practice, Cindy had basketball, Phil had computer club, Caesar had a rap group, and Riley was… writing bad things on the walls of the school. Which made her think of why Huey hadn't joined anything.

"Sorry, Huey. It's just I'm so excited for today! Now come on, we have to go home and pick out everything for tonight." Jazmine said, grabbing Huey with new-found strength and dragging him out of the school. Huey huffed in irritation as he was dragged to his car and thrown into the front seat.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know; wait for Riley, Cindy, that white kid and Caesar?" Huey said as Jazmine narrowed her eyes, but then waved off whatever thoughts she had been thinking.

"They can catch the bus. Now drive." Jazmine said, knowing that Cindy had already said it was cool if she and Huey left without tem. Huey shrugged as he pulled out his keys and started up the car.

"Whatever." Huey said as they drove away from the school.

"So, what's that?" Huey asked, glancing over at a pocket-sized notebook Jazmine was hastily writing in. She looked up at him in surprise, but smiled as she showed him.

"It's everything we're gonna do at the fair tonight, since you don't wanna go during the day. It's gonna be so much fun! First, we'll take in some rides and carnival games. Next, we get some food, and walk through the fair seeing everything they have. Then, we'll go on the Tunnel of Love Her, and we'll end the day with the really big Ferris Wheel they always have at fairs. While we're on it, the fireworks will go off and we'll be at the top to watch them from the best vintage point." Jazmine said giving Huey her notebook as they stopped at a red light. Huey hurriedly flipped through it, seeing many math formulas and angle equations. His head started hurting as he thought over just how much work she must have put into her little plan, even though she hadn't told him about all the really "romantic moments" they'd be sharing in those formulas.

"Jazmine… this isn't Third-grade Math. Hell, some of this isn't even _high school_ math. It's really advanced; equations and formulas, Geometry, and… is this _Algebra_?" Huey said, shocked that Jazmine could work all of it out, let alone understand it all. Hell, even _he_ was lost on some of it.

"I know, it's just that I've always had this thing for math. For some reason it all just comes really easy to me. Like numbers in my brain are having a party." Jazmine said as Huey looked at her in awe, finding himself staring at his wife in a new light.

Huey had always known Jazmine was smart. She was just naïve and oblivious to the cruel side of the world around her. That being said, her own intelligence didn't suffer because of either, her intelligence had suffered due to her father's sheltering ways. Now though, Huey could see that Jazmine was far more resourceful than he had first given her credit for, and he would never make the same mistake twice.

"Jazmine… this is… umm… _wow_…" Huey said, driving and trying not to let his utter dumbfound-ness show, but he simply couldn't pull himself together.

Jazmine Dubois-Freeman, a sheltered ten year-old girl who was until recently afraid of the dark, knew almost college-level mathematics with great and apparent ease… it was something that would shock anybody to their core, but Huey thought he was handling things quite well.

"Huey, you're mouth is still open." Jazmine said as Huey quickly snapped his mouth shut, not having realized that he had been gaping.

Oh yeah, he was real smooth alright…

* * *

"Jazmine, are you ready yet?" Huey asked, for the seventh time, as he got the same reply, for the _seventh_ time.

"No! Just wait a minute!" Jazmine shouted from upstairs in the room as Huey sighed and dropped back on the couch, tired of pacing the floor and watching TV.

What the _hell_ could possibly be taking her so damn long? It wasn't like space travel, no long complicated functions about slipping on a t-shirt and jeans and racing out the door in under five minutes. He himself was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and an unbuttoned khaki dress shirt. His brown Timberlands were a bit scuffed, but no one would be able to see since it was already getting dark out. He looked over at the digital clock on the TV. 7: 38p.m. on September 7.

Back to his original thoughts, he couldn't possibly imagine what she could be doing up there that would take so long. Her hair was always a problem to her, but if that was the case then she would have come running to him. Her little "make-up" wasn't that hard to apply since it was just lip gloss and some other little girly crap. So in short, she should have only taken ten to 15 minutes at the most.

What could she be doing? Going through outfits?

Girls… they were so oblivious…

* * *

"Cindy, I don't see the pink crop-top in here. I think we put it back when we found that really cute skirt for you." Jazmine said into the phone as she rummaged through her closet, standing there in only her training-bra and panties.

"_Hmm… yeah, I see the skirt in my closet. Umm… Oh, what about that cute little sundress you wanted to wear to school next week_?" Cindy said as Jazmine shook her head.

"No, I really do want to wear it to school first. How about… this navy blue top and these jeans?"

"_Do them jeans have a design on the back_?"

"No."

"_Then no_."

"Okay, how about this pink blouse and these skinny jeans?" Jazmine asked as she took out the two clothing items."

"_No, that's a little much for an open fair. Them people get loose when they do stuff like this, so that blouse could get really dirty_."

"You're right. Maybe this-"

"Jazmine, are you ready yet?" Huey's voice called from downstairs as Jazmine sighed and shook her head, hearing Cindy doing the same on the other side of the line.

"_That boy just don't get it, do he_?" Cindy asked as Jazmine sighed again.

"No… No he doesn't." Jazmine said as she moved the phone away, preparing to yell a reply to her husband.

"No! Just wait a minute!" Jazmine yelled as she could here something hit the couch.

Huey was so impatient sometimes. Didn't he understand that girls couldn't just walk out of the house in just anything?

"_Seriously, does he think you could just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt and be ready like his unfashionable ass_?" Cindy said as Jazmine placed the phone at her ear again.

"I don't know… I mean, I'm done my hair, but I still need an outfit, jewelry, perfume, and other stuff like make-up." Jazmine replied as Cindy shook her head.

Boys… they were so clueless…

* * *

"I'm ready now, Mr. Grumpy! I heard you down here beating up the furniture." Jazmine said as she moved down the stairs, her purse hung on shoulder and her hair bouncing with each step.

Huey was about to retort angrily, but at first sight of her his words died in his throat, leaving it dry. Her hair was straightened out, still curly, but still not the same as it normally was. It hung down her back the same way it did whenever she got out of the shower. She wore a pink shirt with blue jeans and earrings. Huey had to actually think about if her ears were even perceived since this was the first time he had even seen her with such things. They were just simple studs, but still! Around her neck was a gold chain that a gold nameplate hung from that read _Jazzy J_. Huey wasn't even sure what that meant, but figured it was something she had from a family member or something. On her hand was his ring, and her fingernails were painted pink. Adorning her feet were pink sneakers with Velcro straps that made Huey want to roll his eyes, but then he took in even more of her features, like the fact her lips seemed to glisten as the light reflected off her lip gloss. Her eyelashes seemed different, probably from that eye stuff, and her eyelids were a glimmer with glitter and a very light pinkish hue.

Huey subconsciously licked his lips as he thought over how good she looked altogether. Jazmine blushed at seeing the action, but smiled as she noticed all the hard work that went into her appearance was paying off. Huey's eyes roamed her every inch and she could practically feel them on her as she did a little spin in place, giggling at Huey's trace-like state.

"So, how do I look?" Jazmine asked as Huey blinked, but still didn't seem to be out of his hypo-whatever.

"Beautiful…" Huey said as he looked her over once more before becoming aware that he was staring at her. He shook his head as he offered her coat to her. He held it out as she slipped her arms into it. He then offered her his hand as they walked out, her joining their arms as she laid her head on his shoulder.

This was becoming a perfect start to a perfect date…

* * *

"What do you mean we need an adult! We're married for Pete's sake!" Jazmine yelled at the ticket booth employee, who was cowering slightly at the ten year-old ball of fury that Huey was smirking at.

What could he say? He simply loved it when his wife terrified people, and that was not too often.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Miss, but the rules-"

"To _heck_ with the rules! I don't even _live_ with my parents anymore, and I haven't for the past month or two! Why the _shamrock_ would I come here with _them_ when I live with my _husband_." Jazmine yelled at the guy as the dude tried very hard not to cry. His poor life was already crappy enough, he didn't need to be insulted by a little girl too… his wife and children had done that enough.

Huey shook his head with a smile as he stepped up next to Jazmine. The people behind them looked ready to bolt away if one of them was stupid enough to say something. Huey placed his hand on Jazmine's as she whipped around to verbally tear him a new asshole, but her expression softened when she saw that it was him. Huey hugged her to him as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Look, here's my ID. We're not wards of the state, or orphan children. We're just two kids that got into a weird problem, and are living with it. Just give us our tickets, let us enjoy ourselves, and then you can go cry in a booth somewhere about how unfair your life is." Huey said, trying to be the comforting and patient one since Jazmine looked ready to kill something for fucking up the "perfect start" to their "perfect evening".

"H-Here you are, S-Sir." the ticket guy said, sucking up snot and holding back tears as he slid the tickets over to Huey. Huey only gave the guy a curt nod before he and Jazmine walked away, into the fair that seemed to be in full swing at the moment.

"So, where to first?" Huey asked, not recalling anything from the list earlier as Jazmine took a hold of his hand and rushed off while practically dragging him.

"Games and rides!" Jazmine said excitedly as Huey sighed, knowing that all day would be one giant headache to make her happy.

But, that was love… wasn't it?

* * *

Love kind of sucked right now. It wasn't because Jazmine was dragging him, he actually liked the hand holding that was involved, but the suckish part was that the attraction she dragging him toward was… the bumper cars.

It wasn't widely known, in fact it was only one person (Riley) who knew that Huey hated bumper cars. He hated being pushed around by anyone, and he most certainly hated the fact that other laughed at him when they did it. It was kinda why he couldn't go back to the Chicago City Carnival.

Stupid kid laughing at him, he deserved every life altering injury he got…

"Come on, Huey! This'll be our first stop." Jazmine said excitedly as Huey sighed, burying he hate of the damn thing if only to please Jazmine.

They climbed into separate cars, and waited as other people piled into cars of their own. Huey sunk lower into his chair, taking deep breaths as he mentally chanted "for Jazmine". The guy who ran the ride raised a brow at Huey's behavior, but shrugged it off as he stepped up to the controls and pressed the start button. Soon all the cars jerked forward as Huey muttered to himself about how much he hated the damn things.

Jazmine laughed as she took off in hot pursuit of the person neariest her, while Huey simply tried to avoid everyone. Huey swerved inward as a car came from behind him. He had to admit that the last time he was on one of these thing was four years ago, so it made sence that his driving skills had picked up. He reserved direction as another car came at his front, but was hit from the back as his head jerked forward and almost hit the steering-wheel.

"Ha! I got you, Huey!" Jazmine laughed as Huey narrowed his eyes at her. Where the hell did she come from?

Huey Freeman was known for many things, and holding a grudge was one of them. He swirled around and took off after Jazmine, who was still laughing at him as she dodged around him like some kind of bumper car professional. Though as the thing went on, Huey realized something; Jazmine was laughing at him, but was just enjoying herself (mostly because Jazmine Freeman couldn't laugh at anyone else's expense). He smirked as he finally got her… right before the cars shut down on them.

Jazmine climbed of her car with a smile on her face as Huey held his head. He had been bumped more times than he thought as he focused on Jazmine nearly the entire time. What the hell was the amusement in these damn things when they practically gave you whiplash?

"Huey Freeman, you are so bad at bumper cars. You're supposed to go after everyone, not just me." Jazmine scolded, though the giggles she was letting out betrayed her. Huey crossed his arms and decided that he didn't need to dignify her with a response as they walked away.

"So what now?" Huey asked somewhat impatiently as he wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. When he didn't get a reply, he turned to his side and saw that Jazmine wasn't even there. He panicked for a second, but sighed in relief when he saw that she was at the game booth they had just pasted staring at something.

Huey walked up to her as she continued to stare at… a large teddy bear.

"I want that one, Huey! Can you win it for me?" Jazmine said as Huey gave her a look.

"Why? It's just some overpriced stuffed animal that we can buy from a store at half the cost it'll take to win the damn thing." Huey said as Jazmine gave him a pleading look.

"Come on, Huey! I really like that one. Just look at it." Jazmine said as she pointed at a teddy bear over a vendor's booth.

It was a normal teddy bear; brown fur and the like, but it held a large heart in it's paws and on it's foot was another heart with two lines. Huey guessed the lines were for writing names in or something. Huey gazed back over to Jazmine, her cute expression, as if her life depended on having the bear. He wanted to tell her how childish she was being, but his words died in his throat as her beautiful eyes gazed into his. Huey rolled his wine-colored eyes as he fished out some money.

He hated the power she held over him…

"You really want that bear?" Huey asked as Jazmine actually blinked in surprise. To be honest she expected him to grab her and walk away instead of actually pulling out any cash.

"Uh huh!" Jazmine affirmed as Huey nodded. If Jazmine really wanted something, then he'd do anything for her to have it.

"Then I'll win it for you." Huey said with conviction as he handed the vendor a five dollar.

Huey stepped back, but before he could move back to Jazmine's side, a kid slammed a five on the vendor's counter as he smirked at Huey. The kid then looked over at Jazmine with a cocky smirk as he winked.

"Hey sweetie, I'll be sure to give you that bear myself… when I win over this punk." the guy said as Huey gave him an incredulous look. Really? Why was it that every male within a five-mile radius wanted his wife? Huey then looked slightly down as Jazmine wrapped herself around his arm, a frightened (but cute) expression on her face as she moved into him for protection.

Now he remembered why everyone wanted her… she was just too damn cute…

"Kid with the 'fro, Station 1." the vendor , who was female now that Huey was actually looking, said as she jabbed a thumb at the place he was meant to be, "kid with the massive ego, Station 2. Step right up folks! One more station open! Shoot down the most targets in the allotted time with the gun and win a fabulous prize! Come on and try your skills."

Apparently another person had come in as the woman stopped shouting to tell the person that the third place was for them. Jazmine stood behind Huey, cheering him on as he and the guy next to him glared at each other.

"When I win, I'll be sure to write me and that cutie's names all over that bear." the guy said as Huey raised a brow.

"Just to check; you do realize that she and I are ten right?" Huey said as the guy gave him a look.

"Seriously? I thought she was older than me? Oh well, I'm only eleven, so it doesn't matter." the kid said as Huey sighed, having hoped that the bit of info he had dropped would end things, but it didn't.

"Well then, when you lose and I walk off with her and the bear; try not to cry too much." Huey said as the guy growled at him, gripped at the laser gun tightly, his face set on his targets now while Huey did the same.

"Hey punk, let's make this a bit more interesting." the kid said as Huey didn't bother looking at him.

"I'm listening." Huey said as the vendor moved to start the game.

"Whoever wins between the two of us gets not only the bear, but all the money the other's got." the kid said as Huey raised a brow, but was glad he didn't bring a lot of money.

"Okay." Huey said as the guy smirked, probably thinking along the lines of "sucker".

"Name's Max Thompson, just so you know who beat you today." the kid, Max, said as Huey scoffed with a scowl.

"Huey Freeman." Huey said as Max nodded.

"Alright kids!" The woman yelled as she stood off to the side, "On your mark… get set… Shoot!"

The two shot each revealing target with amazing accuracy. The numbers coming from the top of the both were neck and neck as they shot out twenty of the targets. Huey sniped everything that entered his line of sight, while Max seemed to have a rapid fire strategy.

"Did I mention that my dad was in the army and taught me how to shoot!" Max said over the fire of their guns.

"No, but did I mention my brother is a gun-happy idiot." Huey said as he shoot out three more revealed targets. The match between them didn't last long as the vendor's booth lit up with the blinking numbers of their scores.

"We have a… tie?" The vendor shouted, up until she looked at the numbers. Huey had five more hit targets than Max did, but he had tied with the other person.

"Who the fuck tied with me?" a voice shouted as Huey and Jazmine blinked in surprise as they turned toward the source of the familiar voice.

"Riley?" they both said as Riley wheeled around in his chair to glare at them, but blinked when he saw that Huey was in the seat of Station 1.

"You nigga? Aww, hell naw!" Riley said as he jumped off his seat with Huey doing the same.

"Riley, why did you even play this?" Huey asked as Riley crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I could be asking yo ass the same thing." Riley shot back as Huey sighed.

"I'm winning Jazmine that damn teddy bear." Huey said as Riley promptly laughed at him.

"Ha, ha! Nigga that's gay!" Riley said as he doubled over in laughter at just how corny his brother was being.

"Then why are you here? Trying to win something for Cindy?" Huey shot back as Riley scoffed at him.

"Hell no, C-murph can win her _own_ shit. I'm doing this for my man, Phil." Riley said as Huey froze for a second at what it sounded like Riley was implying. His man Phil? Riley must have caught onto what Huey's look meant as he glared at his older brother before flipping him off.

"Not like _that_, you _disgusting_-ass _gay_-ass nigga! My homie Phil can't even _hold_ a damn gun, much less _shot_ the bitch, so I told him I'd win him that damn dolphin so he can give it to his girl." Riley said, pointing at the large blue dolphin that had been next to the bear.

"_His_ girl?" Huey said, since he didn't remember the white kid being around anyone but his brother.

"Yeah, nigga. Phil ass met some bitch here, and now the hoe and C-murph hanging while Phil and me was winning shit for them." Riley said, but then covered his mouth as if he let something slip.

"Oh? And I thought that Cindy could win her _own_ things?" Huey said with a smirk as Riley prepared to yell curses at him. He was stopped, however, as the woman cleared her throat to get their attention.

"If you don't mind, can we get on with your prizes?" the woman said with a slight grin as Huey and Riley nodded.

"Now then, which one you want kid?" the woman asked as Riley took the dolphin and left, flipping them off as a good-bye. Huey merely sighed as the woman raised brow at his brother's retreating form, muttering a sarcastic "charming…" before gesturing toward her wall of prizes once again.

"That one." Huey said, pointing at a teddy bear. The woman looked between the bear, him, and Jazmine before she pulled it down with a smile on her face.

Ah, young love…

"Here you go, kid." the lady said, handing him the bear. Huey shook his head of all the trouble he went through to get the bear as he turned to Jazmine.

"Here's your stupid bear, Jazmine." Huey said, feeling that he could be childish for a moment as he handed Jazmine the bear, to which the girl hugged to herself like their was no tomorrow.

"Oh Huey, you shouldn't have! I love it!" Jazmine cried out as she spun with the bear in her arms, obviously not hearing anything around her as she was in her own little world. She then put the bear down to hug him tightly as she pressed her body into his own.

"Umm… it was nothing." Huey said, his face feeling like it was on fire and his throat dry for some reason.

"Hey, Freeman!" Max yelled from behind them as Huey turned around. Huey was ready for a fight, but blinked in confusion as he saw Max's extended hand while the other was in his pocket.

"You beat me fair and square, and I'm a dude of my word. It was great to have lost after all this time, and I must say that this lost is rather painful. She really is a beautiful one…" Max said, though he trailed off as Huey raised a brow and turned to see Jazmine dancing with her bear. Huey shook his head with a smile as he shook Max's hand.

"Yeah… she really is…" Huey agreed as Max nodded, and pulled away. Huey looked down at his hand, still feeling something in it as he blinked at the huge wad of cash the guy had somehow slipped him.

"A deal's a deal; all the money I had. But don't worry about me, I'll make it all bacvk before the night is over, and then some. Just worry about when I come back to even the score for this lost. Be seeing ya!" Max said, walking off into the night with a raised hand and the other pocketed.

Huey watched him go with a look of suspicion. Just who was that guy, and why was he so calm about losing when he had seemed so cocky to win? Why had he seemed so unreal about having lost, and even friendly about it?

"Just who are you… Max Thompson?" Huey said to himself.

"Huey, you're talking to yourself again." Jazmine said from by his side as Huey jumped slightly.

"Come on, let's go enjoy the rest of today." Jazmine said as she grabbed his hand. Huey smiled as he and Jazmine walked away from the booth, hand in hand, with Jazmine smiling down at the teddy bear she was clutching under her arm.

* * *

"Why are we going on a roller coaster? You don't even _like_ roller coasters?" Huey said as Jazmine looked at him with a shrug.

"Because… I put it on the list… and besides; _you_ like roller coasters."

"Yeah, but _you_ _don't_, so let's just go find something else to do." Huey said, grabbing her hand as she shook her head and tore her hand away.

"I know I don't like them, but _you_ _do_, and if I'm here with you… I think I can grow to like them." Jazmine said quietly as her cheeks turned pink.

Huey really did want to ride the roller coaster. It was one of the biggest he had seen. He had always loved roller coasters. They were full of the adrenaline that came with living on the edge or fighting. Every twist and turn was never dull, and even as you saw them coming you just couldn't grow to expect the way your body would jerk forward or sideways when you came to them. Every fast-paced high and low was never a wasted moment to scream one's lungs out, and Huey loved every minute of it.

The bad part, Jazmine hated them… like, with a passion. She hated the speed, the unpredictably, and the way it would seem like a never ending car crash of death…

Huey had, at one thing, thought about how it would logical be him to say what she was while she would have his opinion. But, just like the rest of their relationship; so different and never expected…

Huey took her by the hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. When she looked up at him he smiled at her, all her tension melting away at that rare and beautiful thing that was his smile.

The only thing that could make it even before would be his laugh…

"Don't worry then, you'll be alright." Huey said as Jazmine's blush turned darker.

She stood corrected… that one sentence made it even better too…

After waiting for the longest twenty-five minutes Jazmine had ever known to exist, they finally were at the front of the line. It was a good thing too, since the next track came in, and Jazmine was sure that if she complained… again, then Huey would drag her home and their perfect romantic evening would be ruined. As the people from the last ride got out of their seats, Huey seemed to squirm in excitement and delight as he practically jumped into the first cart. Jazmine took a deep breath, and reminded herself through chant that it was all for Huey.

"You okay?" Huey asked as Jazmine looked up at him, nodding with a smile. His face was just so happy (even when he tried to be aloof about it). She just couldn't bear to tell him just how frightened about the whole thing.

"I'm fine." Jazmine said as she got into the seat next to him. She just needed to relax.

Besides, just how back could a roller coaster ride be since the last time when she was eight?

"It's okay to be afraid; fear makes us human." Huey said as he took her hand and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Really?" Jazmine asked with child-like wonder as the handrails came down, and locked in place.

"Yeah. Besides, it won't be that _bbbbbaaaaaddddd_!" Huey said just as the ride took off from zero to sixty in the snap of a finger.

Jazmine shut her eyes as it rocketed forward in a straight line. She could feel all the movements of the ride as held Huey's hand tightly in her own. It turned to the right in a wide arc before going upward in a sudden left jerking motion. It started climbing in altitude as Jazmine opened her eyes to glimpse Huey's face. He looked so happy, so thrilled with it all as the ride proceeded to climb up a steep hill. When they had nearly reached the top of the climb, Huey was nearly bouncing up and down in concealed joy for the thrill to ride this monstrosity of speed and death.

"Jazmine, thank you for riding this with me. I know you didn't want to, but you should know that me and Riley planned to come on here later if we met up with him, Cindy, and Phil." Huey said as Jazmine's eyes opened all the way. She felt more at ease with Huey talking to her normally while the thing still climbed higher into the air.

Jazmine smiled as Huey gave her hand another gentle squeeze. She felt confident that she could do anything with Huey by her side. So, with newfound bravery, and strength she looked down.

… and then closed her eyes even tighter than before. _Fuck_ bravery and confidence, she was _fucking_ _terrified_!

Huey saw as Jazmine's eyes snapped closed with a gasp, and he yelped in pain as he heard his knuckles crack from the pressure Jazmine was putting on his hands. He looked out to see what could have scared her so badly, and realized that they had made it to the very top of the coaster ride. He could see the whole festival from where they were, and the only thing that was as big as the 200 ft. drop of the coaster was the Ferris wheel which was on the opposite side of the fair. Huey had to blink as the fear and anticipation hit him. They were about to drop from this height at the speed of… how knew how fast! And to make it worse (for Jazmine at least), they were sitting in the very first car.

"Huey?" Jazmine's voice said as Huey looked over to see that she was peeking at him slightly.

"Yeah, Jazmine?" Huey responded as his mind wondered why they hadn't dropped yet.

"Hold me." Jazmine said as Huey gave her a look, but opened his arms as she cuddled into him, "And please, whatever you do…" she said trailing off as he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let _gggooo_!" Jazmine said as she dug her nails into Huey's back and shoulders while the coaster dropped them at speeds they could even imagine (though they were getting a good feel for the imagination right then).

They both screamed at the top of their lungs as the ride plunged them and the other riders before taking a steep right turn, and a sudden left, with a swirled right that brought them around in hills and a series of loops. Huey couldn't even keep track of the rides movements as he screamed and laughed the entire time while his wife wanted nothing more than to sew her eyes together until the damn ride was over with.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled at the top of her lungs as she clung to Huey for dear life. Huey looked down at her with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Jazmine!" Huey answered as Jazmine gripped at him even stronger (if that was at all possible).

"I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get off this damn thing!" Jazmine said as Huey laughed at her. Leave it to a roller coaster to terrify Jazmine enough to curse him out.

"We'll be lucky to be alive the way this thing is moving!" Huey teased as Jazmine punched him in the stomach… hard!

"Don't fuck with me, Freeman!" Jazmine yelled as Huey was holding his stomach, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

Huey simply sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride. The coaster sped on as it did a few more wide barrels, doing another climb-and-drop but at top speed. Huey wasn't exactly sure if the ride did a corkscrew (mainly because he had never needed to know what a corkscrew was), but whatever it was had been awesome! It was after this, that the coaster slowed somewhat as it went through the last three loops before going into a straight line back to the start. Jazmine must have sensed it as she peeked out at him, giving him a relieved look. As the ride came to a stop and the handrails released, Jazmine nearly trampled the people waiting to ride as she ran to solid ground. Huey chased after her in a patient walk, finding her hugging a nearby tree as she muttered sweet words to it.

"That ride was amazing." Huey said offhandedly as Jazmine looked at him with an apprehensive gaze.

"No it wasn't! That thing was a screaming metal trap of death and should be destroyed!" Jazmine said as a white kid pass them, having overheard what she said as he looked at the coaster ride.

"What that? It's the Screaming Metal Death Trap. It's the best and only real roller coaster here! It was a reject from Disney and so the National Coaster Society donated it to the Festival this year. It's the best!" the white kid said excitedly as Jazmine growled at him, making the poor kid back away in fear.

"umm… what? Did I say something wrong?" the kid said as Huey clasped a hand on the dude's shoulder.

"No, but you might wanna just walk away. Just walk away, kid." Huey said as the kid gave him an annoyed look.

"My name is Kevin!" the kid said as Huey raised a brow, now starting to get a little miffed himself as he came down off his roller coaster high.

"Then walk away, _Kevin._ Before she _and_ I kick your ass for two completely different reasons." Huey said, now becoming his normal self as Kevin looked between him and Jazmine. With another glance at Jazmine, Kevin walked away with his hands shoved into his jean pockets.

"That wasn't very nice." Jazmine commented as she started to let her fear and anger roll off her.

"Yeah well, when have I ever been accused of being nice?" Huey said with a shrug as Jazmine gained an evil grin. Huey glanced at her and gulped as he felt dread sit heavily on his shoulders.

What was she plan-?

"Well then, since I was scarred for life, _you're_ next." Jazmine said, taking Huey by the arm and dragging him away. He could already feel his masculinity fading for some reason.

* * *

Jazmine had dragged Huey all the way to the Tunnel of Love ride. Huey took one look at it and tried to convince Jazmine of just about anything else, but she wasn't having it. She glared at him and told him that his butt (because her anger over the coaster ride had completely faded by then) was riding with her to prove they were just as "romantically incline" as all the other couples in line. So… there they were… waiting in line… with all the other the couples, who just couldn't stop sucking face or spouting mushy-love words long enough for Huey to take a breath. Huey looked at Jazmine, and she shrugged meekly with a blush on her face as her gaze met his.

Jazmine, while blushing, had briefly wondered if her and Huey could (or _would_) be that loving to each other. Then, in a rare moment of insight, she wondered if it even _mattered_ to be like _that_. The way the guy was practically _shoving_ his tongue down the girl's throat made Jazmine a little sick. Was that what love really was? Sticking your tongue down a person's throat? Sickly sweet (even for _her_ romantic standards) love words that only told half the story? Holding hands as they swung back and forth like little kids? If that was love… what did she and Huey have?

Huey loved her, and she loved him… right? He saw her like no one else did. He told her the hard cold truth about the world when everyone else wanted to protect her naïve ways. He wanted her to know that bad had to come with the good. And even though he was overly cruel about it, in his own way he wanted her not to get hurt later on; when she was out on her own and the world would really be just as cruel as he said. Huey tried (in some twisted way that only he could see) to protect her from the world's cruelty by using his own lesser one.

However, that wasn't to say that he didn't do more. He treated her like an equal, no matter how childish she was being. He admired her for her innocent and unbiased opinion of others (even if he didn't exactly say it). He liked her way of thinking, and often took her words to heart if they were right. He always listened to her, even when others wouldn't. And best of all, he didn't treat her like a five year-old kid that needed their hand held.

And for all that, she loved him back. She tried (in her own way) to make Huey see that the world wasn't really as bleak and harsh as he made it seem. While she had to admit that Huey was right about some things, the other things he said were just blown out of proportion. She wanted to protect him from himself; from becoming a cold, self-secluded person that saw the world and all it's inhabitants as a waste of time and a lost cause. Hell, she was even willing to let him keep his pessimistic attitude, but mostly because it was what made him Huey. He was smart, strong, brave, handsome, and an all-around gentlemen.

He was her Huey, and after thinking these thoughts, she knew that they didn't need all the kissing and mushy words. They were just great together, because he was her Huey, and she loved him just like he loved her.

Jazmine looked over at Huey with a tender smile as Huey glanced at her, though he was caught off-guard by the loving look she was sending him. Her eyes seemed to dance with love in them, and he could help but smile back as he hoped he conveyed just as much love as she was showing him.

But, he wouldn't be Huey if he didn't get out of this awkward moment with something she didn't want to hear.

"Jazmine, I _really_ don't wanna do this! Let's just go, and find something else to do." Huey said as she sighed, but her smile was still there, though it turned into a teasing grin as she looked at him.

"Come on, _Hue-bear_, it'll be fun!" Jazmine said teasingly as Huey narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hue-bear? _Really_, Jazmine?" Huey said with a raised brow as he crossed his arms. Jazmine mirrored him as she gave him a look.

"Yes really, because we're gonna have a romantic time in here, and you're gonna like it." Jazmine said commandingly as Huey stood his ground, though he had to admit that he liked it sometimes when Jazmine would get like this. It was strangely sexy seeing her with such strong feelings for something and ordering him to do so as well.

And besides, he kind of owed her for the roller coaster thing anyway…

"Fine, dammit." Huey said with a sigh as Jazmine cheered and did a little victory dance. She knew she'd get her way!

Pretty soon, they had reached the front of the line, and when their turn had come, an empty boat sailed its way toward them as Jazmine got in first, but Huey hesitated to get in.

"I hate these damn things. They're just-"

"None of your stupid talk right now, mister! Get the hell in this boat! Now!" Jazmine yelled as Huey quickly hopped in the boat as it rocked sideways from the sudden weight.

As they buckled themselves in and were about to be on their way, Jazmine caught the whispers of some of the couples in line for the ride.

"Aww, their _so_ _cute_!"

"Take charge, girl!"

"Mmm-hmm… these men _need_ to be kept on a short leash."

"Aww, I wish _we_ had been together that young…"

"Look at them! See, this is why I wanted to come here! All the love in the air!"

"So young! Aww, young love is _so_ _cute_!"

"They must be twelve at the most… It's just _so_ _romantic_!

"They look _so_ _good_ together, Devin!" "Yeah, they do, Kate."

"See, this is why women are _really_ the ones in charge, honey. It's because you guys talk too much when it's time for action."

"Yes, dear…"

Jazmine blushed bright red as she felt Huey's arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into him as she buried her head in his chest to escape the eyes of the adults and teens waiting to go through.

"Now, you two lovebirds have a good time!" the man in charge of the ride said as he started the ride while Jazmine clung to Huey. Huey chuckled a bit as he saw that Jazmine wasn't going to show her face until they were out of the view of the other riders.

They sailed into the tunnel, where romantic animations played on the wall, and romantic displays of people (and animals for some reason) were engaging in loving acts. Huey noted that Jazmine seemed to look up and cuddle into him when she heard the romantic music play while the machines and animations were hugging, kissing, and cuddling in loving ways. Jazmine sighed at her surroundings while Huey fought hard to keep down his more than slight disgust. It wasn't that he wasn't a romantic person, but just why did these stupid things have to be pink and fluffy for it to be romantic? Or why all the displays showed white kids? He looked over the edge of the boat into the water and stared at his reflection, the reflection slightly scowling back at him as he had the sudden urge to jump out the boat and drown in the extremely shallow waters below.

Halfway through the ride, Huey turned to look at Jazmine, who looked at everything with such wonder on her face, that it made him remember one of the many things he loved about her. He loved that child-like wonder and amazement that she had for the things he didn't like or enjoy. Even with every fault he had found in the things around him and in the world, Jazmine was still able to see the wonder in it all. She was able to see the beauty in even the darkest of places, like the pink, purple, and red statues and the animations which made up the attraction they were on… or was it in?

That was when Huey noticed something else. The way the lights flickered across her skin. The way her emerald eyes seemed to glisten with her wonder in the world around. The way she looked up at him and smiled so simply, and yet so sweetly, so beautifully! It all made his heart pump faster, his throat dry, his teeth chatter, his palms sweat, and his head swoon. He didn't know why, but looking at her made him feel sick… in a completely _good_ way!

"Jazmine." Huey said, his voice unsteady as she blinked at him, so cutely with her child-like gaze.

"Hmm, Huey?" Jazmine said as their faces edged closer together.

She uttered a small gasp when Huey's slightly damp palm went to her cheek, and his gaze refused to leave hers.

"Jazmine." Huey said again as Jazmine refused to blink this time. She felt like she was in a trance. His maroon-colored eyes were just so… beautiful. Huey felt the same as he stared deeply into her emerald orbs.

"Yes, Huey?" Jazmine said wispily, her breath light as her heart pounded in her chest. She felt like it was about to explode.

Their faces had steadily been getting closer until Huey could feel Jazmine's breath against his face. Huey didn't know why, but he felt incredible dread over what he knew was about to occur. They were too young for such passionate things! Plus, he didn't want to get her into something she _and_ he wouldn't be ready for until some time later in life. They just _couldn't_ have a physical relationship at the age of _ten_! It was just… _wrong_!

"Umm… You should really wipe out that booger from the side of your nose. I just noticed it." Huey said as Jazmine blinked at him in shock, but then gasped as his words finally connected with her hazy mind. She huffed aloud in frustration, and turned away from him to pull out her small compact-mirror. She groaned as she saw that she really did have a boogey out of her nose, and wiped it away with a spare Kleenex. She turned back to him, and hit him in his chest as he grunted.

"Ow! Dammit, Jazmine, that hurt!" Huey said as he rubbed his chest.

"Yeah, well; way to be romantic, Huey Freeman! Honestly!" Jazmine shouted back as he shrugged in an uncaring motion, though he mental sighed in relief from having dodged a proverbial bullet.

"Hey, I didn't say I'd actually be romantic in here." Huey said as Jazmine glared at him in annoyance, but suddenly turned away from him with her arms crossed.

He sighed as he saw her place her chin in her hand as she stared out at the scenery with a frustrated look on her face. He felt bad from having led her on while his head had been caught up in the moment. He reached over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She put up some resistance, but eventually gave in as she placed her head on his chest again, and sighed into him. He leaned down to her somewhat downcast face, and planted a soft kiss on her temple, causing her to stiffen slightly, before she slowly looked at him, her eyes wide with both surprise and questions.

"I'm sorry, Jazmine. But… I don't think we're ready for anything more right now." Huey said softly as she sighed into his chest again.

"Yeah, you're probably right for some stupid reason that involves logic…" Jazmine muttered, though her soft giggles told him there was some measure of humor in what she said, "but that doesn't excuse the fact that you were rude to me!" Jazmine said with a soft laugh as she got off him and hit him on his chest again, though it was more playful than before. She sighed peacefully as she rested her head on his shoulder, holding his hand for the rest of the ride as the boat peacefully drifted through the ride.

When they got off, Jazmine was about to happily suggest they get some food when Huey linked his arm with hers. She looked up at him, both in full view of the other soon-to-be riders, as he smiled down at her.

"Let's go get some food." Huey suggested as Jazmine shook her head with a smile, resting it again against his shoulder.

"That's just what I was thinking." Jazmine breathed out as she and Huey walked off from the Tunnel of Love, with every eye on them as they strolled away in a loving manner.

"Aww, so cute!"

"They're so in love!"

"The perfect little couple."

"I got a picture of them! I'm uploading them to Myspace!"

Oh, friend me so I can get the pic!"

"Alright!"

"Me too!"

"What did they say?" Huey asked, having heard those crazy people shouting about them after they left.

"Oh nothing, let's just go eat. I'm starving…" Jazmine said as Huey conceded.

* * *

With their meals gotten and having found a place to enjoy them, Huey and Jazmine were about to dig in when a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted them from doing so. They knew it all too well…

"Yeah, nigga got the munchies!" Riley yelled as he snatched one of Huey's fries from the afro-headed boy's plate. Huey narrowed his eyes at his young brother, but reframed from completely ruining the moment he and Jazmine were sharing by hitting him. Cindy came up from behind him and took a seat beside Jazmine as she stole food from his wife's plate, though Jazmine smiled upon seeing her best friend.

"Isn't this great, Huey? Enjoying a nice night together. Even Daddy and Mommy were happy when they took my big bear back to their car." Jazmine said as Huey sighed with a nod.

"Yeah, even I have to admit that tonight's been better than usual whenever we leave our house." Huey said as Jazmine smiled at him while she took his hand in her own. He gave a small smile as he squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Aww, y'all two are just too cute!" Cindy said as she engulfed Jazmine in a hug.

"Thanks, Cindy." Jazmine said with a giggle.

"Yeah… I just wish this fool would be more romantic." Cindy said as she gave Riley an aggravated look. Huey raised a brow as he looked over to his brother, who was eating his food while ignoring them until all eyes were on him.

"What?" Riley said indignantly as he held up a fork full of pasta to his mouth.

"See what I mean." Cindy said with a shake of her head.

"Aye! I could be just as romantic as any other nigga! It's just that I'm better than other niggas, and don't need to be romantic. Look at this nigga." Riley said as he gestured to Huey, "His ass ain't normal this damn sweet to anybody. Which means that he killing himself on the inside right now. Is that what you want, C-murph? For me to die a little inside every time we hang out?"

"Man, that's bullshit and you know it, Reezy!" Cindy said as she slammed her hands on the table. Riley gave an uncaring shrug as he lifted the fork of pasta into his mouth and ate.

Cindy glared at him, mad that he wouldn't even try to be a little more romantic while they were at the fair, and so she did the one thing her mother always said worked when you were on a date with a jackass.

Huey and Jazmine ducked for cover as Cindy grabbed Jazmine's whole plate and threw it into Riley's face before storming off into the crowd of fair-goers. Riley sat there, completely dumbfounded, before he shrugged and began licking his face off and eating whatever food was stuck to him. He got up too just as Huey and Jazmine came from under table they were at.

"Thanks for the free food, niggas. I'm going find C-murph, and get my girl- I mean, my _friend_ back." Riley said before he rushed off in the direction Cindy had gone. Huey and Jazmine sat at the table and watched Riley leave with two completely different expressions. Jazmine looked dreamily as she though of Riley and Cindy's story of love unfolding while Huey's brow witched in agitation that their quiet and peaceful time together was interrupted by… that!

"Here, let's just eat, Huey." Jazmine said as she saw the look of irritation on his face. She took Huey's plate from the other side of the table where Huey was originally sitting and sat it in between the two of them where they were sitting together.

Huey sighed as he gave a mental shrug. If he wasn't here with Jazmine he would have gone off and clobbered Riley and Cindy good. Ugh, now he knew he was getting mad since his grammar had degraded to that of a stereotypical Brooklyn native.

* * *

On the other side of the fair, Caesar sneezed as the dart he was about to throw at that exact second flew from his hand and hit the bull's eye. He blinked as he looked from his hand to the board, and then again when the vendor handed him the grand prize.

"Thanks, Big G. I owe ya one." Caesar said as he walked away from the game with pride in his stride as he whistled a catchy tune.

* * *

"So… no problems with this, Huey?" Jazmine asked as she and Huey looked up at the giant Ferris-wheel. Huey glanced at her as she looked to him for his reply.

"No… you?" Huey said as she shook her head.

"I don't know why, but when I'm on a Ferris-wheel, I don't have a fear of heights." Jazmine said with a shrug as Huey cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms in aloof disbelief.

"Really. Jazmine, you were afraid when we were on the second floor of the mall." Huey said as Jazmine mock-glared at him.

"Hey, those escalators get really high up! Besides, I really do like Ferris-wheels. They're my favorite in fairs." Jazmine said as they got in the short line and were up next.

"Oh? Why's that?" Huey asked, actually curious as to what magical power this ride could possible have over lifting Jazmine's fear of heights.

"Well… umm… I can't really describe it. You'll just have to see for yourself." Jazmine said in an amused tone as Huey huffed while they were ushered into a waiting crate.

Jazmine stepped in first as Huey followed close behind her. They shut the metal cage door as the man went back to his booth and started up the ride again. They lifted up a bit, and Huey stole a glance at Jazmine. Truth to her word, she was completely calm as she gazed out of the glass window to the fair below while they were rising steadily to the top. Huey kind of hated Ferris-wheels. They always made him feel like a caged animal on display for the whole fair to see. They would always stick him right at the very top for extremely long periods of time, and it wasn't until he would actually decide to escape that the ride would lower him to the bottom and let him off. Huey got out of his thoughts when he heard a peaceful sigh escape Jazmine while she gazed out at the lights of the fair.

"It's just so beautiful… right, Huey?" Jazmine said as she took Huey's hand and pulled him over to her side.

Huey leaned into Jazmine's back and gazed over her shoulder out into the fair while they were rising to the top. It really was breathtaking now that he actually looked out at it without any agitation or anger. The lights, the people, the happy faces (he at least thought they would be happy since he couldn't actually see any of them). The people going about their enjoyment in the fair while he and Jazmine watched them from above. The happy couples going into the Tunnel of Love, the people winning prizes at the fair games (or losing their money, Huey thought), and the happily chatting bystanders that were eating at the many little wagons-things that sold foods of all kinds. Huey took in all these sights, and gave a content sigh.

"It really is something." Huey said in a whisper in Jazmine's ear. She shivered as he heated breath blew on her ear with his every word, "but you're much better to look at."

"Oh, Huey." Jazmine said as she leaned into his chest while he sat back in his spot.

"I just wanted to make up for the whole thing in the love tunnel or whatever. Don't expect this too often or not." Huey said as Jazmine rolled her emerald orbs.

"Always the blunt pessimist, aye Huey?" Jazmine said mockingly as Huey narrowed his eyes with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Always the naïve optimist, aye Jazmine?" Huey said as Jazmine giggled, though her giggles were cut short by a should sound in the sky flowed by a flash of bright light.

Huey and Jazmine turned their attention forward in their Ferris-wheel crate as another sound entered their hearing. They watched as a bright green light streaked through the sky and exploded into a dazzling display of green streams of light upon reaching a great height. Jazmine gasped lightly when she realized what was going on while their crate stopped at the top of the Ferris-wheel.

"They started the fireworks early." Jazmine said as she looked to Huey for reassurance. Huey merely shrugged as he held her close to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I suppose so. This is a national fair, so maybe their shorter than normal local ones." Huey suggested as Jazmine nodded.

"I always love being at the top while the fireworks go off. They make you feel so special don't they?" Jazmine said as she didn't even glance at Huey for his reaction.

Huey didn't even bother to give one as he knew that it wasn't a _what_ that made him feel special, but a _who_. Jazmine always made him feel special. She always looked to him like he was her whole world, and whether she knew it or not; she was his whole world. He wasn't really sure if he could live without her in his life. It was like she was his guiding light in the dark world. Her bright emerald eyes, her enchanting smile, her musical laughter, and her simple beauty in all things she did or said. Everything about her, even the things that annoyed him, were so precious. He knew right then, that even if he could, he wouldn't _dare_ change Jazmine from who she was.

Huey's thought, however, broke when he felt a pair of soft lips lingering on his cheek. Hey moved from his person as he slowly felt the spot they had touched. He didn't know why, but that one little kiss felt so… _special_! He looked down to see Jazmine smiling up at him, her eyes brimming with her love for him as he couldn't help but smile back at her. She was just so perfect to him, he could only hope that she loved him as much as he did her.

Jazmine gazed deeply into Huey's eyes as he did the same into hers while fireworks lit up their faces every few seconds or so. She wasn't sure why, but with every color that shone on Huey's face, she pegged them with each of his moods. The blue were his quiet, sad times where he wouldn't talk to her about them and wave her off so she won't worry. The red were the times where he was annoyed or angry, where he would need her to calm him down. The green were his jealous moments when he would get jealous because she would give her attention to someone else. And the pink… they were his happy moments. The moments where he would smile, chuckle, and be a kid with her. Those were her favorite, and right now was one of them. It was moments like this that she truly knew Huey loved her every bit as much as she did him.

"You know something, Jazmine? I'm glad we came here." Huey said in a rare moment of letting Jazmine know what he was thinking.

"Really?" Jazmine asked as Huey nodded, his smile still on his face as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Yeah, because I love seeing that smile on your face. I love seeing you happy, Jazmine. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel bad like when you were afraid of the dark… or that time." Huey said, his voice growing solemn as he lowered his head. Jazmine gently took him by the chin and made him meet her gaze once again.

"Don't feel bad, Huey. Those times were all my fault. I was the one acting stupid, not you./ I should have listened to you… that time, and I should have told you I was afraid of the dark."

"No, I'm the one to blame, Jazmine. I should have known you were afraid, and I should have just let you be happy with the makeup." Huey said as he gently put his hand to Jazmine's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, "It's just that… you're so beautiful naturally I didn't, and still don't, think you need makeup. You're perfect to me, Jazmine, just the way you are, and never let anyone tell you different." Huey said after a deep breath. Jazmine looked almost ready to cry as Huey said she was perfect. No one had ever told her that, and Huey saying it only made it better.

"You're perfect to me too, and I love you, Huey Freeman." Jazmine said as Huey hugged her to him.

"And I love you, Jazmine Freeman." Huey said as Jazmine smiled shyly before reaching up and kissing his cheek again, this time Huey's cheeks heating up as the fireworks exploded in the background of their loving embrace.

Their only wish now was that the moment could last forever as they went back to gazing out while the final fireworks lit up the skies with many bright and vibrant colors…


	11. Halloween with the HHI

_**I'm so sorry this chapter has come so late. I've been doing so many other things that I neglected this story; one of my first and best. Please forgive me if you're actually reading this, and I'll try to do better in the future. I've made this chapter extra-long, so please take that as my apology.**_

_**I had wanted to finish this before Halloween, but didn't. Oh well, expect Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas chapters in the future. I'll probably try one for every holiday, but mostly the main stream ones like Valentine's Day, Easter, and 4th of July. Just so you all know, I live in Louisiana, and don't really care much about holidays myself, but I thought to give them a try, so if you have a holiday that is between now and the next holiday, I'll try to include it.**_

_**Also, I've been missing my glasses for the past month or so because they just suddenly disappeared on me while at school. The only reason I've been able to work on this and my other stories is because I've been doing them with my face to the screen, and the font size at 40 or something.**_

**Chapter 11: Halloween with the Hellion Health Inspector**

* * *

Riley sat down in his living room with a sigh. Tomorrow would be the first Halloween he and Huey would spend in Woodcrest. It really wasn't a big problem for him since back in Chicago, Illinois he had no true friends, but Huey did. He, Huey, and Cairo would always have a movie night together before they took him trick-or-treating. Then halfway through when they got to the cheap-ass white people, Huey and Cairo would start protesting in front of houses about the injustices of handing out non-quality candy to black kids while the white kids got the good stuff. Then when that didn't work they would start egging houses and tee-peeing stuff. Then they would all run from the cops and duck-out in a haunted house. Afterward they would go back home and eat their candy while they relived in the night's events.

Riley wasn't really that much of a sentimentalist, in fact he was probably even less of one than his elder brother, but he did feel for people on occasion. Huey was just about the only person he did it for on a regular basis back when they lived in Chicago. Now it was Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, and Phil.

Jazmine was sort of like a kid sister to him, even though the girl was older than him. From the first time he met her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Though when she opened her mouth and spouted out some nonsense about ponies that ship had crashed. The girl was a good person, but there was no way in _hell_ he'd be associating with pony-lovers.

Then there was Cindy. When he met her at the bus stop the first day of school, he thought she was the most beautiful girl (tying with Jazmine in his mind). She turned out to not be just any stupid white girl, but a real homie. She stood by him and shared his interests. He didn't want to admit it, but he really liked her. She was cool, but he just wasn't sure if she'd be that cool later on in life. Granddad said that after the age of eleven all girls slowly turned into crazy bitches or something like that.

Then there was Phil. Phil was… well, just Phil. He was Riley's homie, and the dude was chilled back and cool. He'd even help Riley get out of trouble by using that thing Huey called "the get out of trouble white card". Phil was like his long-lost white brother from another mother. But really, what could he say about Phil other than if the dude was a girl he'd marry him in a heartbeat. Hell, he'd _still_ marry Phil even if he was a boy, but that thought made him feel uncomfortable every time he thought it.

"Man, what we go do this year…" Riley muttered to himself as he flopped back onto the couch.

"Get the hell outta this house, that's what! Go tell yo brother that y'all little kiddies going trick-or-treatin' tomorrow." Granddad said as he walked into the living room. Riley merely raised a brow as he gazed up at his Granddad with a skeptical look.

"And why would that be? Huey ass don't even like Woodcrest, and these white people don't know us." Riley said as Granddad gave him a look.

"Exactly; they _don't_ know y'all little terrible asses, so it's perfect. Besides, I got a hot date to a Halloween party tomorrow, so I need yo little narrow ass outta here for the night, smart-ass." Granddad said as Riley gave him an even more skeptic look. Riley shrugged with a smirk as he hopped off the sofa and began walking toward the door.

"Alright, but you betta hope it ain't no dude like last time." Riley said as he reached the door, jetting out of it as Granddad's belt caught the doorknob and broke it off.

"Dammit, boy! Then broke my damn doorknob!"

* * *

Jazmine danced through the halls of her happy home as Huey watched her while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his face while she floated about.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Huey asked as Jazmine spun on her toes to him, moving with the grace of the experienced dancer that she was. Those dance classes and lessons really did do wonders for her…

"Tomorrow's Halloween! That means cute costumes, candy, and parties!" Jazmine said as she waved her arms about before going into a pirouette, "and the best part; tomorrow's a _Saturday_!"

"And _why_, pray tell, is that so good that you'd _dance_?" Huey asked as Jazmine smiled at him.

"That means we can get our costumes in the morning, trick-or-treat during the early night, and party late. It's gonna be the best Halloween ever!" Jazmine said as she danced toward Huey. Huey raised a brow, but had to uncross his arm and catch Jazmine when she jumped at him. Huey sighed in relief for being quick while he glared in annoyance at her giggling face.

"Yeah, but what I hope you don't expect me to-" Huey started, but was cut off by the doorbell. He set Jazmine on her feet and went to answer the door.

It wasn't long before she heard Huey exclaim a curse word as she moved to see who was at the door. She saw that it was Riley standing there, both him and her husband with matching scowls on their faces. She had to wonder if it and the eyebrow thing were a family-trait, or something else. She really should ask about that later…

"Hey Riley, what's got Huey and you so down?" Jazmine said as she up to stand beside her husband. Huey and Riley turned to her with an identical look of annoyance, but she could tell it wasn't aimed at her.

"Granddad is dumping Riley on us… _again_…" Huey started as Riley picked up where he left off.

"While his ass go on a date… _again_…" Riley said as they both sighed.

"Probably with a man in drag… _again_." both male Freeman's said with their heads bowed as they sighed again.

"Well that's… umm… not so bad. I mean the Riley being with us thing, of course. The more the merrier on Halloween." Jazmine said as she clasped her hands together.

"Why yo ass so damn happy? You even more whacked-out than usual, and that shit's saying something. You ain't on crack, is ya?" Riley said as Huey shook his head before smacking his baby brother upside his head.

"No, she's just really… _really_ happy about Halloween… for some reason." Huey said as Jazmine puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Well, why aren't you two happy? Free candy" Jazmine said as she looked at Riley before switching her gaze to Huey, "given to you by white people."

"What do we look like? Charity cases? We don't need free candy, we can get our own." Huey said as he closed the door behind Riley while they moved into the living room.

"Besides, ain't Halloween a little scar-" Riley was saying before the phone ring. Huey looked at it and saw that it was Jazmine's mom, Sarah Dubois, which was calling them. Jazmine saw it too, and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Mommy! … no, we haven't seen Daddy…" Jazmine said with a look at Huey as he shrugged at her questioning look, "Yeah, okay… Alright… We will… Okay… I love you too, Mommy. Bye!"

"What was that all about?" Huey asked as Jazmine hung up the phone and Riley cut on the television.

"Oh, Mommy wanted to know if we saw Daddy today. Apparently he didn't come home last night from work, so she was worried. She said that if we heard anything to tell her. She wants us to come over later and see if we all can't find him or at least get a hold of him since he isn't answering his phone." Jazmine said as Riley flipped through channels. Huey sighed as he slapped Riley in the back of his head and took the remote from him. The TV stopped on the news with Huey and Jazmine turning to it, and sitting down as Riley grumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"_And in other news, city police are reporting that they have now arrested a suspect in connection with the murder of Antonin Michael, a 17 year-old who was apparently killed over a game of Madden 2006. The police are not releasing the name of the suspect, who is a _black_ male_-"

Huey changed the channel to another one, hoping that with Jazmine's dad missing there would be at least a bit of good news in the nation.

"…_and so we're now raising the Terror Alert Level to Intense Orange-Red. This decision is based on very creditable, detailed information on a non-specific threat. Could it be a hijacking? Absolutely possible. Chemical or biological agent? You bet it could happen. Suicide bomber? Hey, ya never know. But what we do know is that it's absolutely, positively gonna happen today, maybe_."

* * *

Before Huey could do anything more than turn off the TV, having had enough of America's stupidity, Jazmine let out an ear-piercing scream while tears waterfall from her eyes. Riley cover his ears as he and Huey looked at Jazmine with annoyed expressions.

"Jazmine, what the _hell_ has gotten into you?" Huey asked as Jazmine sobbed before latching herself around his middle and crying into his shirt.

"T-Terrorists have m-my Daddy!" Jazmine exclaimed through her sobs and tears as Huey gave her a stern look.

"Jazmine! Calm down!" Huey snapped as Jazmine tried to sedate her fears.

"But he's gone missing, Huey. Mommy even called and said he hadn't come home last night. Normally he's at home before school lets out. And we're a Terror Alert Level Orange, Huey. _Orange_!" Jazmine yelled as Huey took a hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Now just because our government has the nation at Terror-" Huey tried calmly, but Jazmine's deep seeded issues with terrorism took over once again.

"Terrorists kidnapped my father and they're g-going to c-cut off his h-head in A-Algeria!" Jazmine exclaimed in horror as Huey and Riley exchanged looks. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he tried hard to remain the calm one, and not snap at her.

"Jazmine, just because your dad is late coming home from work doesn't mean that-" Huey said, but was interrupted by the phone. Riley saw his brother about to lose his cool, and hurriedly answered the phone while Huey turned to Jazmine and tried to calm her down.

"Hello?" Riley greeted rudely as he heard sniffling on the other side of the line. He hoped it wasn't that bitch from Kansas trying holla at Huey again.

Because if it was, then he'd simply have to politely hand the phone over to Jazmine and watch a bitch get cussed out like a pro…

"_Riley! Is that you? Put your brother on, it's an emergency_." Tom said franticly as Riley rolled his eyes. Nigga went missing less than five minutes ago, and now his bitch ass calling? Oh hell naw…

"What's the emergency?" Riley asked with obvious disinterest, but Tom ignored the tone in light of his situation.

"_I'm in j-jail_!" Tom said as Riley paused for a moment. That was, before he burst into laughter. When Riley finally calmed down, he saw that Huey and Jazmine were looking at him weirdly. Oh he had just the perfect way to fuck up all the rest of Huey's weekend and get an adventure out of it.

"Don't drop the soap." Riley said with amusement in his voice before he abruptly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Huey asked as Riley gave him an aloof look. Huey narrowed his eyes, knowing that it had to have been something important, and that Riley was up to something.

The phone rang again, and before Huey could act Riley had already snatched the phone up, already knowing who it had to be.

"Yeah?"

"_Riley! It's Tom_!"

"Nigga, I thought you only get one phone call from jail." Riley said as Huey quickly snatched the phone from him in his mild confusion.

"Who's this?" Huey asked, not caring to put on a show. He knew that the last time Riley had played on his phone Jazmine had almost been sold into child labor somewhere.

"_Huey, I got arrested! They say I fit the description. I think it's 'cause I'm _black_ Huey! You have to get me out of here Huey. You _don't_ wanna _know_ what they'll d-do to me in j-jail_." Tom said, trying to get in his story before Huey decided to do like Riley and hang up the phone.

"They'll _rape_ you _that's_ what they're gonna do. But you're not in jail, you're in holding, and I don't think people usually get raped in holding. Want me to find out? I could ask my Granddad, if-" Huey said as he glanced at Jazmine, who burst into tears as she heard something about "rape" and "holding". Was Huey negotiating with the terrorists that took her Daddy? We're the terrorist gonna rape her father before they cut off his head or after? Jazmine burst into more sobs as she thought about it.

"_Stop, stop, stop! I don't want your granddad to know. I don't want _anybody_ to know. Listen, they can't keep people in holding over the weekend. At nine o'clock tonight, they're going to put me on a bus and send me to real jail. _Real jail_! Earliest I can get out would be on _Monday." Tom said as Huey raised a brow before shrugging.

"Well, it's just the weekend-" Huey said before Tom snapped on him

"_It only takes _one_ night to get anally raped! Huey, the only way for me to get out of here is if you find the _real_ killer _tonight." Tom said as Huey gave the phone a look. What the hell did Tom think he was; Super-nigga?

"The real killer? Nigga, I'm _ten!_ How the hell am I gonna find the 'real' killer?" Huey said as Tom started crying over the line.

"_P-Please, Huey! You _gotta_ try… I'm yo D-Daddy-in-Law_!" Tom sobbed out as Huey sighed and held up a hand.

"Alright, alright, alright… Damn." Huey said in an annoyed tone. There went his entire evening…

"_T-Thank y-you, Huey. W-Whatever you do, d-don't tell my baby Jazmine, or Sarah. I don't want them to know I was somebody's b-bitch_!" Tom said through his trying not to cry before he finally started weeping into the phone as Huey rolled his eyes and hung it up. Damn drama queen…

"Was that Daddy? Where is he? Is he okay? Was he kidnapped by terrorists? Are they raping him?" Jazmine asked frantically as she hoped Huey would have all the answers from those evil, heartless people.

Huey could only give her a slightly confused look as he didn't know what to tell her. So he settled for…

"Umm… your father wants you to know he's nobody's bitch." Huey said unsurely as Jazmine started crying on him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Huey and Riley exchanged looks as Riley shrugged and cut the TV back on with the remote, putting it on BET.

"Come one, Riley." Huey said as Riley looked at him stupid, though he did cut the TV back off and got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jazmine asked as Huey glanced back at her from where he was at the door putting on his coat.

"Costume shopping." Huey said as Riley grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Listen, Jazmine. Go wait with your mom at her house." Huey said as Riley walked out the open door, muttering excitedly to himself, "If I don't come back… You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course, Huey…" Jazmine said as she hugged him.

"Good, because I do." Huey said as he hugged her back before walking out the door.

Jazmine watched him go with a single true tear rolling down from her eye down her cheek. Huey was going to go save her Daddy from the terrorists in Algeria. She only hoped that he came back alive like in all of her dreams…

* * *

"So, where we going?" Riley asked as Huey caught up with him, looking at his cell phone for the time.

"I have exactly… nine hours to find a murder, and I can't do it alone." Huey said as he put his phone away.

"Correction, nigga; we have nine hours to find a killer. You know I got yo back like chiroprac." Riley said as Huey smiled at him and nodded.

"So, got anyone else in mind, because even with the two of us-"

"Oh! I got the perfect nigga for this!" Riley said as he took Huey's arm and dragged him down the street.

"Ed the Third is heir to the Wuncler fortune." Riley said as they sat in Ed room while Ed contemplated whether to help them or not.

"Yeah, but he's mostly a drunken psychopath." Huey whispered back harshly.

"Maybe, but the dude we lookin' for already then killed a nigga, and ain't nobody got mo firepower than Ed." Riley countered as Huey sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Fuck it! I'll help y'all little niggas. I say we go get the mutha-fucka." Ed said as Huey looked up at him. Well this was all going smoother than he thought. If Ed already knew where the guy was and all.

"Where're we going?" Huey said as Ed glanced back at him.

"Oh we go need to holla at my man." Ed answered back. Huey looked to Riley, who shrugged in confusion as they both followed Ed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ed had driven them to a normal looking house in the middle of the neighborhood. In fact it was only about two or three streets from their Huey's own house. Ed walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. A man of about Ed's height and build opened the door with an apron and a spatula, but what Huey noticed first was the gun the guy had stealth fully slipped back into one of his many cargo pockets. Huey also noticed that Ed had seen the gun to, but apparently wasn't to worried about it when he saw that the guy recognized him.

"Oh, snap! Ed Wuncler the Third!" the guy said as he and Ed hugged each other brotherly.

"My man, Gin Rummy! What's good, man?" Ed said as they ended their hug and looked at each other. The guy seemed to hide his sneaky glances at Huey and Riley well, because Huey caught only one of them which had been aimed directly at his own eyes. The guy seemed to recognize something about him and Riley, because Huey saw the slight widening of his eyes.

"It's all good, baby. I was just makin' some breakfast; come on in." The guy, Gin Rummy, said as he stepped aside to allow them in.

Huey and Riley look at each other confusedly before they followed in after Ed, who seemed to have no hesitation in entering the guy's house and settling in. Huey and Riley stood in the middle of the guy's kitchen. Rummy (as he wanted to be called) walked into the kitchen after a moment and resumed his cooking, cracking two eggs into a pan to fry them sunny-side up. Ed and Rummy started speaking in some form of code as they muttered amongst themselves, though both were stealing glances at Huey and Riley. Huey could easily tell that the two were glancing back at them from the stove, and Riley must have to since he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Sounds to me like you got yourselves a fugitive of justice. I say you came to the right hombre." Rummy said as Huey raised a brow. He decided that if he reached into his pocket around the guy he might get shot, so he simply glanced at his watch for the time.

"Look, we have exactly eight hours and forty-five minutes to find the X-Box Killer. Can you help us do it?" Huey said, cutting through all the crap as Rummy and Ed's eyes seemed to sharpen like knives at his bluntness.

"I'd be dead on his ass like Spenser For fuckin' Hire. I'll hunt him down and feed him his own testicles, _and_ I'll do it in a jiffy. And I don't care if his mama there, his grandmamma, innocent bystanders, little kids, baby-sitters, bill collectors. _Whatever_! I'll leave his whole _block_ filled with hot brass if I have to. And you know _why_? Because _I just don't give a fuck_!" Rummy said, steadily getting louder and more dramatic as he went on. The yolks on his eggs seemed to burst from his intense mood, and just like that Rummy returned to being perfectly calm, "Y'all sure you don't want no breakfast? I got some English muffins and peach jelly." Rummy asked kindly as Huey and Riley were staring at him. Was this guy insane or just plain bi-polar? Ed came from the side, where he must have stepped off to for Rummy to have his moment, and approached Huey and Riley, slang his arms over their shoulders while they were still slightly bewildered from Rummy's rant.

"See? I told you my boy was gangsta! Hey man, put some links with them grits, Rummy. Shit, I'm hungry as a mutha-fucka!" Ed said as he moved past the two Freeman brothers.

After a the hour long breakfast, they were all walking out of the house and into Ed's truck when Rummy turned around in his seat to look back at Huey and Riley.

"I just realized I ain't neva got y'all names." Rummy said as Huey narrowed his eyes and Riley glanced sideways at him.

"Huey and Riley Freeman." Huey said as he gesture to himself and his brother. Rummy's eyes seemed to brighten up a bit as he held out his hands.

"Nice to meet y'all little niggas. Name's Gin Rummy, like the drinks, but everybody calls me Rummy." Rummy said as he shook Huey's hand firmly and dapped Riley off afterward.

"Now let's roll." Rummy said as he turned in his seat and sat correctly.

"To where?" Huey said as Rummy gazed at him from over his shoulder with a grin.

"It's Halloween, my brother. We got to be incognito." Rummy replied coolly as Ed drove off, GPS-ing the closest costume shop in town.

* * *

Meanwhile in holding, Tom was scarred out of his wits. They had placed him in the interrogation room as he cried to the two detectives in front of him. He had just been slapped twice by the white cop, who had been sent out to "cool off" and now the black cop was "speaking real" with him and trying to coax him into admitting to a crime he _didn't_ commit by "showing the real side" of him, using the old "good cop, bad cop" routine. Tom would have shook his head and rolled his eyes…

If he wasn't the one they were using it on! Now though, he knew just how effective this tactic was when the person didn't want to be sent to anal-raping jail!

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tom said while bawling his eyes out as the interrogator sat in front of him getting comfy.

"You know what this is man. It's fuckin' racism, man. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time and you just happen to fit the description. Now, if you admit that you killed him…" The cop said as Tom snapped.

"But I didn't kill _anyone_!" Tom insisted as the interrogator didn't even bat an eyelash at the man's sudden outburst. He'd give this guy ten minutes at the most…

"Look, even if you didn't kill anyone, just admit that you killed him. I promise you won't go to jail. Smack on the wrist, I promise you." the interrogator said smoothly as Tom could practically feel himself being coaxed into the lies while thoughts of non-anal rape filled his head. Tom shook those thoughts away as he gave the cop a sharp look.

"W-wait, stop this. You can't be serious. I'm a prosecutor, I'm never gonna fall for this." Tom said as the detective raised a brow. Yup, ten minutes…

"S-So, you say that if I confess, I w-won't go to j-jail?" Tom said in-between sobs while the interrogator mentally applauded himself. It had been the hardest fought battle, but he got his ten minute mark.

"I give you my word." the guy said with so much faked conviction that Tom mentally started preparing for what he'd do after Huey caught the real killer.

"N-no anal rape?" Tom said as the guy gave him a compassionate look.

"No anal rape." the cop said as Tom smiled at him through tears and a runny nose. He'd be getting rich off this city soon…

* * *

"Why the hell am I Morpheus from the Matrix?" Huey asked as he, Riley, Rummy, and Ed got back into Ed's Explorer.

"Because, on this team you represent wisdom and knowledge." Rummy said as if it was obvious, and while Huey loved the Matrix, he didn't want to be labeled as the one important black dude throughout the two movies.

"And I'm…?" Riley said, gesturing to his own costume.

"Oh my man, you be Colonel Roy Mustang. I don't know who the nigga was, but his ass sounded cool when the woman was trynna sell us the costume." Ed said as he started the truck up and drove off.

"So what are you two?" Huey asked as Ed and Rummy glanced back at him.

"We mobsters, Huey. You know, like the Italian." Rummy replied.

"Right…" Huey said dryly with a roll of his eyes. Damn idiots…

"So… y'all was in Iraq together?" Riley asked suddenly when it became too quiet during the drive.

"Yeah, we was in Iraq." Rummy responded as he glanced out the window as if looking into far-off memories. He always hated talking about that time in his life, but he wouldn't let it show while these kids were around him…

"What did you do?" Riley asked as Huey gave him a look.

"We was looking for weapons of mass destruction." Rummy replied easily enough as Riley had a small smirk on his face,, but suppressed his mirth well. Huey only shook his head as he was sure his brother would be getting into something he couldn't handle.

"… Did you ever find them?" Riley asked as Rummy rounded on him from the passenger seat, a mad gleam of anger in his eye while Ed gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands.

"You know goddamn well we ain't find 'em. What are you some kinda _political_ _humorist_? You _Garry_ _Trudeau_ up in this bitch?" Rummy roared as Huey actually blinked in surprise at the very sudden burst of emotion from the guy, but then cooled himself as he remembered the scene in the guy's own kitchen. Ed took a calming breath as he turned a street and glanced at the boys in the back using his rear-view mirror.

"I was lookin' for bitches but they had that carpet shit all over them and I couldn't see what they look like. All that was really exposed was the eyes and that wasn't enough for me, cause you know shit I'm lookin' at the eyes, the eyes be pretty and I take the carpet off and then I got a tragedy." Ed said, a smirk on his face as he and Rummy exchanged glances. It was an inside joke that was lost on both Huey and Riley, but seemed to calm Rummy down somewhat.

"But nah, we ain't find 'em. But, I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence." Rummy said, though the tension in his voice had Huey a bit worried for Riley's habit of annoying crazy niggas for fun.

"What?" Riley asked, genuinely confused by Rummy's logic.

"Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist does not mean that you have evidence that something doesn't exist."

"What?" Riley asked, still confused, but more mirthful by getting on Rummy's nerves.

"What country you from?" Rummy asked suddenly as Riley blinked.

"What?" Riley asked, confused by the change in conversation.

"What ain't no country I ever heard of. They speak English in What?" Rummy asked as Huey glanced over at Riley. Though Riley looked confused, and even somewhat scared Huey knew his brother better. Riley must have been dying of laughter on the inside.

"What?" Riley asked again as Rummy seemed to be on his last strand of patience.

"ENGLISH, MUTHA-FUCKER! DO YOU SPEAK IT!" Rummy roared as Huey glanced over at him, seeing the vein in his forehead pulsing in annoyance.

"Y-Yeah!" Riley said in a timid voice, obviously trying to hold in his mirth.

"So you understand the words I'm sayin' to you?" Rummy said as Riley nodded.

"Y-Yeah…!" Riley said as he stole a glance at Huey, who was looking out the window with a bored expression. That nigga wasn't even paying attention!

"Well what I'm sayin' is that there are known-knowns and that there are known-unknowns but there's also unknown-unknowns. Things we don't know that we don't know." Rummy said as Riley decided to push him even further to see if Huey would react.

"...What?"

"SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I _DOUBLE_ DARE YOU, MUTHA-FUCKER! SAY WHAT ONE MORE TIME!" Rummy roared as Riley stole another glance at Huey, who was still looking just as aloof as before while he looked out his car-side window.

"Stop here." Huey instructed as Riley turned to him fully. Ed nodded to him and pulled over while Rummy glanced out the window, his earlier tirade forgotten in the face of "the mission".

"What the-? Nigga, did you not hear _anything_ that just went on?" Riley asked as Huey pointed up a large apartment complex while they were all getting out of the automobile.

"This is the apartment complex where it all happened. Maybe someone saw something." Huey said, ignoring Riley as Ed scoffed.

"Oh, someone saw something alright." Ed said as he cocked his gun.

"Aye, slow down. We gotta be tactful." Huey said diplomatically as he stopped Ed and Rummy. Ed looked at him in confusion while Rummy looked miffed about not simply shooting people.

"Tactful? What that mean?" Ed asked as Huey rolled his eyes.

"He talkin' about diplomacy." Rummy said before he readied his rifle for shooting, "I don't do diplomacy."

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe for Huey to be out searching for your father by himself, Jazmine?" Sarah asked her daughter as she sat down a tray of sandwiches for them to eat.

"He's not alone. He's got Riley with him, and I know Riley wouldn't let anything happen to Huey." Jazmine said as Sarah smiled at her daughter, but still couldn't help but worry for the lives of her son-in-law and his brother.

"Yes, but don't you worry for him? He's only ten years-old, and so are you." Sarah said as she sat next to her daughter on the couch. Jazmine placed her hands in her lap as she looked down at them.

"Mommy… is it bad to worry about him when he goes off to do something and leaves without telling me much?" Jazmine asked as Sarah looked at her in surprise, but her face melted into a serene expression as she took her daughter's hands in her own.

"No, baby, it's a sign that you love him. We're only human, Jazmine, so it's okay for us to worry about the people we love when they're off somewhere doing anything. That's why I'm worried about your dad, and why you're worried about Huey. Love makes us worried about them." Sarah said as Jazmine hugged her.

"I love you, Mommy." Jazmine said as Sarah hugged her daughter back with a smile.

"I love you too, Jazmine." Sarah said as she and Jazmine hugged.

"_We have a special news bulletin. Breaking news reports that two men are about an apartment complex. The two have been seen shooting, and looking about for the X-Box Killer. Police say that these two seem to disappear as soon as they arrive on the scene. Some eye-witnesses claim these two fugitives are outlaws of justice, while others claim that they are simply rabble-rousers bullying citizens. No one seems to know the identity of the two, but claim that they have kicked in doors, stolen from people, and "curb-stomped" one individual. And in other news_-"

"I hope Huey and Tom isn't anywhere near those two." Sarah said as she cut off the television.

"I'm sure Huey will be just fine if those two get in his way. He's Huey after all." Jazmine said as she got off the couch and went upstairs to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

"Even Huey isn't infallible, Jazmine…" Sarah said to herself as she gazed down at her own wedding ring and twisting it in thought.

* * *

"Ain't nobody seen nothing…" Rummy said as he got into the passenger seat of Ed's explorer. Huey's brow twitched as he sat forward in his seat, having sat in the truck for almost a full hour after he and Riley had been done with their investigation.

"I already know who did the killing. I've known for twenty minutes. Guy's name is Terrell Jackson, he's been bragging about it all day. Everybody knows. He lives five minutes away. I've got MapQuest directions right here." Huey said as he held up the printed page he got from the nearby library nearly three hours ago.

"How'd you find all this out?" Ed asked in surprise as Huey looked agitated for some reason. Nigga probably needed to get laid…

"We've _talked_ to people!" Huey snapped as Ed shrugged while he exchanged looks with Rummy.

"I got a picture." Riley said suddenly as he held up a drawn photo of a black man.

"Where you get that? It's good… like, really good!" Rummy said as he took the picture from Riley and showed it to Ed.

"I drew it from the description of the dude that they gave us while y'all was whuppin' niggas' asses in the street. I almost had time to color it." Riley said as Ed handed him back his picture.

"S-Shit, good work!" Rummy said excitedly while he and Ed shared another look, "Let's go!"

Ed drove down the streets as Huey read the MapQuest directions off the page to him.

"We've got two hours left to catch this guy, so take a right here, and it's a left at the light." Huey said as Ed nodded, but took an unexpected left instead. Huey glanced back at the street they were supposed to turn down and looked at Ed in confusion, "Where you goin'? You were supposed to turn right."

"I'm thirsty. You thirsty?" Ed said as Rummy caught the glance and gleam in Ed's eye. They were about to have a little fun before becoming heroes once again.

"I could use a tasty beverage." Rummy said as Huey narrowed his eyes.

"There's a mini-mart at the gas station right up the street." Ed said as he drove.

"We're _down the street _from the _killer_, and you wanna go get _snacks_?" Huey asked in disbelief while Rummy turned to him and smiled at him.

"Relax, Morpheus my man. We stop, get this drink, and then go get the killer. Simple." Rummy said as Huey still gave them an unbelieving look.

"We just go get something to drink, it ain't go take long." Ed said as Huey looked even more annoyed with their stupidity. When the hell did getting drinks and such go before catching a murder?

"We're _right down_ the street. We _know_ where he is." Huey said with emphasis as he made hand gestures to convey his point. Riley and him exchanged looks as Riley shrugged in indifference.

"Chill… We're just making a little detour. Relax, man. What could go wrong?" Rummy said as Huey sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with the ignorant.

"Is there at least a pay phone at this place…?" Huey asked as he hung his head in defeat while Rummy and Ed exchanged glances and smirks of victory.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have a phone I can use?" Huey asked the clerk, who was sitting behind the counter watching the CNN News while they did a report on the Terror Alert level. The guy looked at him before smiling kindly and pointing toward the back of the store.

"It in the back near the coolers." the clerk said as Huey nodded his thanks to the man. Ed and Rummy were already in the back of the store debating on what drinks to get before they started unloading liquor cartons with Riley watching them. Huey sighed and shook his head while he scraped the spare change from his pocket and paid for his call.

"Hello, this is Huey Freeman. I have a tip on the X-box Killer case. Okay… Mhmm-Hmm… I understand… Yes, okay… Alright, I'll hold." Huey said as he looked down at his nails before looking toward Ed and Rummy moving toward the register with their eyes glancing between the cop that had walked in and the clerk, "Alright ma'am, the X-box Killer is…"

Rummy and Ed watched the officer closely as he read a magazine. They glanced forward and saw that the clerk had stood up with a smile on his face as he waited for them at the register.

"Watch my back, I got yo front." Rummy said quietly to Ed as the Wuncler heir nodded while he and Rummy placed the cartons of liquor on the store counter. The clerk smiled widely at them and opened his arms in a friendly manner as he gazed at the two men.

"Hey, Ed, Rummy my close friends and allies it is good to see you!" the clerk said jovially with his arms slightly raised to better express his happiness at seeing them. Huey glanced up from his phone conservation, and saw that the two idiots were looking just as suspicious as they had been all day while they kept glancing about.

Ed handed Riley two of the cartons, looking him right in the eye as he spoke.

"Go put that in the truck." Ed said as Riley nodded and did as he was told. Huey wanted to roll his eyes at just how oblivious Riley was to the idiocy of his "friends".

"Hey slow your roll, chief. You guys have to pay for that first." the clerk said in a joking manner as Riley stopped at the door while the clerk was speaking.

"Damn! Chill out Aladdin Hussein. You know I'm good for it." Ed said defensively as the clerk chuckled, probably taking Ed's attitude as a joke.

"Hey guys, you know the rules. No exceptions, cash only." the clerk said with a playful wag of his finger.

Ed and Rummy looked back at the cop in the store, who looked up from his magazine and gave them all a friendly smile.

"Look, he got a weapon!" Ed yelled as Huey had just gotten off the phone with the police and was speaking to Jazmine. Ed pulled out his hand-gun, and pointed it at the clerk, who like Riley and Huey, was wide-eyed and surprised by the swiftness of the sudden action.

"_Huey? You still there_?" Jazmine said from the on the other end of the line while Huey cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm here, but I gotta go now, Jazmine." Huey said quickly as Jazmine blinked from where she was in her mom's living room.

"_Why? Is something wrong_?" Jazmine asked worriedly as Huey watched the officer hurriedly drop the magazine he had been reading, and point his gun at Rummy and Ed.

"No, just fighting terrorist _and_ stupidity. I love you. Call you when I'm done. See you when I get home. Love you, bye." Huey said faster than even he thought possible as Rummy reached into his own trench coat from his mobster costume.

This was about to turn into the second to worst day before Halloween Huey had ever known…

"Whoa, wait a minute now," Rummy said smoothly as he whipped out his own gun, a M-16 to be exact if Riley knew his weaponry, aiming the targeting laser at the clerk's forehead, "Put the gun down."

"Gun? What gun? I'm not holding gun. Guys it's me. Ed, your father help me build this store." The clerk said hurriedly as he tried to see the joke in the whole thing, but at Ed and Rummy's serious faces he knew there was none to be had. They were really trying to get him…

Rummy glanced back at the cop, only to see that the officer was now holding his own gun at him and Ed while the clerk had raised his arm to show that he was unarmed. He smirked mentally as he looked back at the clerk, "Well _I_ don't know you, mutha-fucker! _Now_, _put down the weapon_; put it down!"

"There _is_ no weapon, look!" the clerk said in a wild panic for his life as he flailed his arms. He knew all about the Wuncler short-temper, and didn't want to get on that side of it, though he could see that logic and common sense were failing him in the face of Ed Wuncler the Third.

"Drop the weapon!" Rummy

(Trembling nervously.) "I… I don't see a weapon!" the officer said nervously, his entire body trembling. They had never gone over anything like this in the Police Academy…!

"There _is_ no weapon, they're _robbing_ the store!" Huey shouted at the cop, pointing at Ed and Rummy as he moved to the front of the store and grabbed Riley, who allowed his elder brother to do whatever kept them alive.

(Pleading) "I am not holding a weapon!" the clerk pleaded as he closed his eyes and looked away, hoping not to get shot in the face, "I am not holding a weapon!"

"Officer, this mutha-fucker got a gun pointed at you! You wanna die!" Rummy yelled at the cop without taking his eyes off of the clerk, who looked ready to piss himself.

"What?" the cop yelled in a panic as his eyes widened. D-Die…?

"Do you wanna die!" Rummy yelled slowly at the frightened cop, who was trying very hard to pull himself together in the fear that he might die, even though he didn't see a weapon.

But, what if he was wrong, and there was a weapon…?

"I… I don't wanna die!" the cop yelled, his fear of death overwhelming him as his hands shook violently at his paranoia.

"He does not have a gun!" Huey yelled at the cop, who looked to be having an internal mental battle with his fears and logic raging war. Huey could only hope the cop wasn't another person to fall prey to their fears. So yeah, Huey wasn't hoping that hard, and already started moving himself and Riley to behind the shelves.

"He does have a gun, trust me! The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence!" Rummy yelled, glancing back at the cop. If all went well, then tonight would be the most fun he had ever had since the war…

"I… I don't see a gun!" the cop yelled, his rational mind trying very hard to employ logic.

"Man, fuck this shit!" Ed yelled suddenly, whipping out a second gun before anyone could blink and taking aim at the officer with practiced ease, "Whose side you on? Mine, or this mutha-fucker who's _obviously_ of terrorist descent?"

The officer gave pause for a moment, his mind going into overload at the mention of terrorist, who would kill him and destroy his country. Finally, with a new resolve, he pointed his hand-gun at the clerk, "W-Wait, I t-think I can s-see the gun now!"

Rummy mentally smirked as he knew fear would get the perfectly rational on his side. It was all too easy to manipulate rookies. Rummy climbed atop the store counter for dramatic effect, and trained his gun on the on the clerk a mere foot away from the man's head, "Good! Now we all see the weapon! Now you hand over that weapon on the count of three, or I swear to almighty "GOD", I'll blow your fuckin' head off! One!"

"I can't give you a weapon I'm not holding! You're thinking of the Korean shop! It's just north of here!" the clerk yelled in a last ditch attempt to calm them, or at least get them to stop. A part of his mind played over the idea that this was all a joke, and that he'd be told he was on camera like that _Punk'd!_ show.

"Two!" Rummy said as the cop blinked, his body still trembling as he glanced from Rummy to the clerk repeatedly.

"Is he… still holding it!" the cop asked in fear only to be ignored.

"He is _not_ holding a weapon!" Huey yelled from by the shelf he and Riley were already hidden behind. It made no sense that any of this was happening, but like most of the things in Woodcrest, was gonna happen whether Huey voiced his logical opinion or not.

"Times up!" Rummy yelled as he and Ed cocked their guns while the clerk gulped and ducked under the counter just as Ed and Rummy opened fire on him. The hail of bullets lasted a whole thirty seconds before a loud bang was heard by the door in the back of the store being kicked open by the other Middle Eastern store workers, who had their own guns out and ready.

* * *

Huey didn't even bother looking at the gun battle that was happening around him and his brother. Though when the officer dropped to the floor in a heap and Rummy ducked behind a shelf for shelter he gave the blond his best glare.

"I didn't think that they'd actually shoot back at us." Rummy said as though that wasn't even a possibility. Huey didn't think it was possible for his glare to get any better, but Rummy's stupidity intensified it more as he scowl at the older male.

"Well _of_ _course_ they're shooting back at us! You're _robbing_ their store!" Huey yelled over the gun fire.

"You can't assume that people are going to shoot back at you! It was an Unknown-Unknown!" Rummy said before he shot at the store workers some more.

"Need I remind you that this has _nothing_ to do with our original plan!" Huey yelled, just to get a point across as Rummy only glanced at him.

"Dammit, Huey! Robbery etiquette says that you can't criticize a robbery plan _during_ the actual robbery. You have to wait 'til the robbery's over." Rummy said as Huey only gaped at him for a second. Was this fool-?

"Yo, Officer… whatever your name is."

"My name's Frank." the downed officer replied easily enough. Huey narrowed his eyes as he picked up one of the bullets that had been shot. Blanks, he should have known…

"Okay, Fred... whatever. Look, I want you to know, you are not going to die… in vain." Rummy said dramatically to the cop who looked at himself in relief.

"I don't think I'm dying." Frank said as he touched the spot where the bullets had hit him. The skin was badly bruised and some spots were broken, but otherwise he was okay.

"Oh well, I want you to know you weren't _mortally wounded_… in vain." Rummy said as Frank got up.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna make it." Frank said as he checked himself over. Ed didn't really care much about what they were saying, but took that moment to be dramatic in his own right.

"You hear that, you sweaty bastards! Freddy ain't dead, Freddy say bring it on, bitch! _Bring it_!" Ed yelled as he unleashed a rain of bullets upon the workers.

Huey sighed to himself as Riley was curled up beside him. Huey couldn't even remember why he went on this crazy escapade with Riley's friends.

Oh wait, it had been for Jazmine… Huey sighed again as he looked up at the clock. Tom and Jazmine had better appreciate it all, because if he got shot before the day was through, he'd kill someone.

* * *

It wasn't long before sirens were heard outside and Huey knew that with that the news crews would not be far behind. He wondered briefly what Jazmine was doing…

"_And there appears to be a gun-battle with terrorists right behind me, Jim. Four males fighting against them with an officer aiding them in their struggle. One of the males was identified as Ed Wuncler the Third and his friend, Gin Rummy. Another fighting the war on terrorism, is Colonel Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist! Witnesses say that Colonel Mustang has been sighted in the area previous to the battle now, and has been looking for the X-Box Killer. Not twenty minutes earlier the X-Box was apprehended by the police after a tip-off by a local resident who refused to give their name to the station. Back to the battle at hand though, with our Woodcrest A-Team and fighting terrorism is also Huey Freeman, a known political deviant that expresses extremely radical views. However, Jim, it would seem that Mr. Huey Freeman's views on patriotism and freedom are not so radical after all. Now over to you, Jim_." the TV's local news reported as Jazmine and her mother Sarah sat in front of it with wide eyes. Jazmine was in tears by the time her mother switched off the television.

G-Guns…? He didn't… He didn't say anything about guns, Mommy…. He could… He could be hurt, or killed! We need to go save him!" Jazmine said in pure terror as her wide and tearful eyes gazed upon her mother. Sarah was quick to hug her daughter close to her as her own mind tried to work out how Huey got caught up in his situation.

"Shh… It'll be okay, Jazmine… I'm sure he'll be just fine. Huey's strong, remember? He can handle himself…" Sarah said as she rocked her only child. Sarah's crystal blue eyes flickered back to the TV in worry and fright.

"_Tom, where are you…? Huey, be safe… For both Jazmine and me… Please, bring my Tom back to me_…" Sarah thought, hoping against all hope that both males would come back to them alright.

* * *

"Freeze, put your hands in the air!" Huey was startled out of his thinking when he heard the glass doors shatter and officer pouring into the small convenience store. The cops quickly subduded the workers as Huey and Riley got up to stretch.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" the officers said as they placed handcuffs on the clerk and his fellow employees. The cops saluted once they had finished while Huey raised a brow until he remembered they were still in costumes and the officers were looking at Riley.

"Umm… at ease…" Riley said awkwardly after a nudge from Huey. The officers did as told and quickly went about gathering evidence and such while Huey, Riley, and Ed were guided out of the store. Frank the Cop had to be taken out on a stretcher, apparently taking too many blanks was a really bad thing… Who knew?

"Colonel, sir! We have all the terrorists captured. What are your orders?" a female officer said while they were walking through the door.

"Umm…" Riley looked to Huey as his older brother rolled his eyes and began whispering things in his ear, "Umm… hold them for questioning, and then after a month long sentence realease them…"

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"Are you questioning the Colonel and Morpheus? We've been fighting the evils of terrorism since before you were born!" Huey said dramatically as he placed his shades on, "Now then, we need to… Umm… get back into the Matrix and fight the leaders of this little distraction. Do as we said, because these were merely pawns in the grand scheme of things. There are bigger fish to fry, and all that good stuff."

"Yes sir, Mr. Morpheus! Please forgive me for questioning your wisdom! Also sir, I loved you in the first movie, but I felt that the second was trying too hard, sir!"

"What did you say?" Huey asked, feeling that if he was gonna be in this mess he might as well make some people squirm.

"I said that the second movie was trying to hard, sir! It clearly used special effects and action sequences too much! It distracted from the main point of the movie, sir!"

"… You have a good eye on you, officer. Don't squander it, you understand?" Huey said as the female cop straighten up with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"At ease." Huey said as he jerked Riley along and away from the front of the store where people were snapping pictures and trying to get information out of them.

"Look, it's the Colonel!" Huey cringed as he glanced back at the anime fans. It just had to be anime fans…

"We love you, Colonel Mustang!"

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel?"

"Why are you with Morpheus from the Matrix?"

"The Matrix sucked! You guys were trying way too hard to be cool and get people to stay interested! Stop kidnapping Colonel Mustang!"

"Maybe they're secret lovers? Yaoi is so amazing!"

"We love you, Roy and Morph! We won't expose your love!"

"Did they just say…? What the…?" Riley sputtered out as his cheeks heated up.

"Ignore them, or else." Huey growled as he kept a grip on his brother's arm and never stopped walking for even a moment.

Damn the anime fans to hell… and the yaoi-shippers!

* * *

"Huey! You're home! Wait, why are you dressed in leather and sunglasses?" Jazmine asked as she opened the door to her husband. She had been about to fling her arms around his neck and hug him to death for getting her dad back from the terrorists, but she took a look at his appearance and decided to question it.

"Not now Jazmine… Just… not now…" Huey said as he moved passed his wife into their home. He shrugged off his leather trench-coat and sunglasses, and kicked off his combat boots.

"Okay then… so, what are we doing for Halloween to-"

"Nothing! We're not going out into that crazy world until school! I just had to deal with idiocy at it's best, Jazmine. Please, I just want a quiet evening at home with my wife." Huey said with a sigh as he trudged up the stairs to their bedroom, collapsing into their bed like a heap of bricks.

Those fangirls just wouldn't stop…

Jazmine blinked in surprise as she saw him. He looked so drained and tired that she just couldn't whine about what he had said. Besides, she could always go with Cindy or someone else. But… the prospect of a quiet evening all alone with Huey sounded better than it normally would to her. It was like he was saying that the only person he wanted to see was her.

Jazmine smiled as she moved away from the doorway and into their bedroom to sit next to Huey's downed form on the bed.

"Okay Huey, it'll be just you and me at home tomorrow." Jazmine said as she leant down and kissed his temple, "What are we gonna do then?"

Huey, feeling his eyes growing heavy on him, took off his top shirt and his pants. He tossed back the covers and got in under them while Jazmine crawled over to her side of the bed. Huey snuggled into the bed and sheets, getting comfy while Jazmine watched him.

"I'll think of something… I'm sorry, but tomorrow is not a day I wanna go out…" Huey said between yawns, fighting sleep so he could talk to Jazmine, "I'll make it special… I promise…"

"Just get some sleep, Huey. I'm sure you'll make it a day to remember." Jazmine said as Huey's eyes fully closed and his face eased into peace.

"Thank you… for understanding… Jazmine… I love… you…" Huey said, finally falling into a peaceful sleep as Jazmine laid next to him with a smile. Holidays like Halloween were fun, but being with Huey could only make them better. So, with that Jazmine leaned over Huey and kissed his forehead with a sincere smile.

"Love you too, Huey."

* * *

**So, how was that? Sucked, didn't it? I know, I should have done better, but my eye-sight is a little (alot!) impaired right now. However, on a more positive note, I've already done more than hlaf of Chapter 12 already, so that one should be coming out soon enough. I hope this chapter didn't suck bad enough to make you guys give up on the story, because there's a lot of good stuff to come.**

**Huey and Jazmine's first Thanksgiving and Chirstmas together? Will Jazmine be able to get Huey inside of a church? How will Jazmine handle all of Huey's responisbles if he falls sick (for the first time since ever!)? How will Huey take to Jazmine wanting a slumper party? Alll this good stuff and more.**

**Also, if you have any suggests for chapter ideas or sceneoris, then please feel free to PM me or leave your ideas in your review. Thanks for reading, and have a happy holiday or normal day.**

**_Until Next Time, See Ya_!**

**-T.K**


End file.
